


THE EYES

by saxnas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole!Dean;, Blind Castiel, Blind Character, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Intersex, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pack Family, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Identity, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, the blind wolf was kidnapped by Alpha Dean, and tries to struggle against his dramatic fate: violence, slavery. Has he any future after that all, with whole load of bad experiences, the trauma and hate to Dean – his torturer? Is he able to feel any happiness ever more? Is there any hope for them, for him (because he is the victim)? Or the only what he can expect is the immensity of misfortune, ‘cause there is nobody to care him, and he is only dependent of his hangman's' mercy?</p><p>Originally I wrote it in Polish, but now I can share it with the English-speaking readers, which makes me very happy! I hope you really enjoy it. If you want to contact me please do not hesitate and use my e-mail: saxnas.pl@gmail.com or leave a comment at the end of chapter :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE LEASH

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [OCZY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581) by [saxnas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas). 



* * *

 

Dean told him to wear the leash every morning. Usually Jo was holding it. She was finer than other Betas in the pack and it was much easier for her to move with blind Omega's speed.  Yes, the Omega had a great sense of smell and hearing, he was able to avoid distinct stumbling blocks like trees, but sometimes he was stumbling, slowing down or losing the path, increasing the distance between himself and the other wolves.

That way he lost his family.

He got lost.

He was caught by pack of Dean Winchester. They grabbed the blind Omega, threw him to the ground, hold him for the Alpha, who mounted him roughly and the next day he was told that he would never return to his family. He will not come back home ever again, he won't meet his pack, his family, his cousins, his brother, no one.

"Now you have new family", they said. "The new pack and new Alpha."

Nobody explained him anything. Why? Why him? Who is this Dean Winchester?

Nobody answered his questions.

Nobody listened to him even.

His entreaties and cries for help.

They took all his stuff. Not that he had much, but still... They didn't let him keep anything of his own, old belongings. They gave him somebody else's clothes. They washed him to completely lose his familial scent, he's been wearing since the day he was born. Now, the scent was gone...

The Alfa ordered him to wear a collar and a heavy, thick leash. Awful, humiliating piece of leather with metal buckle and the loop to which was attached at riveted strap. When he first felt it on his neck, he wanted to sink into the ground and howl. He wanted to rip off his throat wide open and die. He wanted to break free and run away as fast as he can, even if they would hunt him down. He wanted to do so many things...

...but he didn't do any of these. The survival instinct was stronger than his dignity.

The first days were pure horror. On the stops Dean grabbed the leash and dragged Cas closer, forcing him to sit at his feet. He used to say, this is Omega's place. This is his place from now on. At his heels. 

So, Omega sat down, because what other choice he had? While they all were standing, he was kneeling or hunkered down, waiting. Sometimes he was just crouching on the grass, propping head with his hands, trying not to think about the collar and the leash. Relax a bit. Just a bit.

There's this Beta, other than Jo, who's been bringing water and food during short moments of rest. These were few gestures Omega experienced in those days, that could be desribed as _kind_. 

Sometimes he was thinking to undo the collar and escape, but he knew that there is no possible to sneak out and escape in the foreign area, forests and fields they run over so fast days and nights. They would catch him quickly and Dean will administer the punishment. Cas felt sick imagining what Alpha Dean might to do to him. His daily so-called care was enough traumatic to risk his anger.

Every night before dawn Cas dawdled and lingered on the  makeshift bed (not really bed, more like couple of woolen blankets and sleeping bags on bare ground), not wanting to stay and not wanting to get up neither.

Each day he became more and more resigned, depressed and sore. More often he was thinking how good it would be to never wake up. Never again be conscious, fearing Dean's attention, his touch. His care.

"Look at me!" Alpha demanded hoarsly. "I want to see your eyes! Look at me, boy."

And Cas raised his head, searching for the source of this gravel, deep voice, trying to keep his eyes open so as not to provoke the spite of Dean. He had no idea why it is so important for Alpha. Cas's eyes were obviously useless.

But he didn't dare to counter. He couldn't care less. If that would buy him a little safeness, he obliged with no further questions. Of course, that was only figure of speech. This command "look at me" meant nothing. Cas couldn't really look. He saw nothing. Not even darkness. Nothing.

Instead of seeing Cas felt a lot. Mostly hate. He hated Dean Winchester with whole sincere heart, because that was the worst of the wolves Cas has ever met. Winchester was the cruel tyrant, a monster and a thief who stole a blind Omega from his family.

But there was one thing he hated even more than Winchester.

One thing he blamed for his misfortune, pain and sorrow.

His own eyes.

And his life wouldn't have changed into horror if they only had worked properly. He would never have lost. He would never have stayed alone, without the protection of his family. If his eyes could see - he would recognize the threat and could've escape and have never been caught. Dean Winchester would never have managed to hurt him. Cas's own eyes betrayed him. His eyes were drawn to him this hell. 

He'd like to get rid of them, burn them out, they were useless anyway, but... He was afraid of pain.

"You pathetic dog", he muttered under his breath. "Coward! No wonder he has you on a leash! You worthless imitation of wolf. You have no guts!"

He couldn't understand why Dean was so interested in such - ironically - visible evidence of his weakness. Derision. Mockery. Traitors, becasue thanks to them Dean was the winner, and Cas began to think of them, like they belonged more to Alpha than to him.

They brought him any good, on the contrary - a despair and lost.

And he didn't want to look at anyone, nor to hear anyone. Nor to feel nobody, to sniff this odor associated with violence, abuse and abduction. Humiliation. Imprisonment.

He dreamed of being somewhere entirely, to fly away from their touch and voices and laugh. He dreamed about the fence to sheltered him, but dreams didn't last long, so instead he kept his head turned away, hid his face in the crook of his arm, covered by the shoulder. He turned away from everyone. From Alpha. From Jo, and this Beta called Sam. 

Cas could not escape into the woods, but he could escape into depth of his mind. That's what he did.

After a few days Dean became impatient. Insistent. Ruthless... Until one night, when he stepped away from him a step or two and Cas started to felt relief with a whit of hope, that Alpha will eventually give him rest, at least for now, at least a few hours of solid sleep. This hope lit up in his chest like a candle, warming his heart with a surprised gratitude...

...then suddenly he felt a slap across his cheek, lost his balance and fell down on all four. He crashed into something, probably a folding chair and bruised severely his hip and ribs.

He began to scramble in wobbly effort to stand up. But he failed, after resting his hand on the stool, which broke under his weight, splinters tore and pierced the skin on his forearm. Dean didn't help. Oh, no. He hit him again and Omega cringed away from the blows, covering his head. Dean struck him last time, grabbed his chin and jerked upward.

"Look at me!" He hissed through clenched teeth and Omega felt his hot breath. "Look at me, damn it!"

And Cas did. Although he really wished to shut his eyes, in a small gesture of resistance, but there was no courage left to resist.

He was scared, so he opened his eyes wide.

Dean, however, did not like this look. He desired something else, what Cas did not understand and therefore couldn't give. Dean went furious, gripped his neck and pushed him to his knees and elbows and mistreated him until the sunrise. The next day Cas could not take a few steps without groaning and wincening. Jo had to stop more often than before. More often he leaned against the passing tree trunks to gather breath and compose himself. To soothe his muscles.

He tried to convince his own body, that the pain will cease in time.  That this is not as bad as it could be. Not so bad at all... At least no bones broken, right? He repeated calmly that it'll be better. I will be. 

"I promise. It will be better. It will be alright."

He never knew how to lie.

 

* * *

 

The ground was warm. Forest floor smelled sweet of soil, a bit of rotting leaves, mushrooms, last year's pine needles and cones. All those scents were mixed with very ethereal, faint whiff of fur and feathers. It was a pleasant, complex aroma. Very soothing. Cas took the air into his lungs and savored it with separation of Alpha's odor. It was not that easy, but he managed, focusing on this very moment, on this sensation only.

He ran his fingers through the undergrowth and broke off a grass blade, then gently rubbed it between thumb and forefinger. Green, fresh, slightly bitter aroma. He knew there are some plants that can harm a man or a wolf. The poisonous ones. If you eat some of them, you will never wake up.

Could it be this one he just picked? Probably he ought to check it out, maybe ask someone to be sure whether it's safe to touch.

He licked his fingers eagerly instead. Tasted as its smelled, with absinthial note.

"Have a drink..." Sam's quiet voice cut through the bumblebees' buzz and the rustle of the leaves. Cas winced, realizing that he slided into a brief doze. "Drink."

Cas pushed himself up to a sitting position. Something slid off his shoulders, so he reached to palpate it carefully. It was a blanket. Someone covered him with a warm, slightly rough, woolen blanket while he slept. Maybe Sam? That must've been Sam for sure. Or Jo. But it was only Sam who fed him and brought water. Sam was good for Cas. Maybe not good-really-good, because he was one of the kidnappers and was the brother of Alpha and Omega was sure, that certainly he would not help him to escape, and even (Cas tried to erase it from memory) kept him in an iron grip that night, allowing the brutal Alpha to put something in his body, something thick and hard like a log.

It hurt.

He bleed.

But that was only this one night when Sam assisted his Alpha brother. The first time and only and somehow Cas knew Sam regretted his involvment. They never talked about what happened, but Sam's silent kindness spoke volumes instead. He helped him keep going. 

Omega took the bottle and quaffed few mouthfuls. He didn't realize how much thirsty he was till the water ran down his chin. Cas brushed it the back of his hand and blushed at the unexpected burp. He apologized with embarassement. Sam burst out laughing and said, that it's no big deal. "Dean does this all the time." He added casually with another snort. "He's an ogre."

Cas replied nothing at that, ocuppied by a small gift: a sweet bar. 

"Caramel filling. I've noticed that you like it, am I right?"

"Yeah... Yes." He nodded briskly. "Very much."

"Good to know", he said with a soft chuckle. "You okay?"

Cas raised his fingers to the collar. He moved up along the strap, until suddenly come into contact with Dean's hand. He withdrew his own immediately and unpacked the candy. He was starving. The bar was eaten before he really taste it. Such a pity.

Suddenly he felt a touch on the nape of his neck. Dean stroked his hair, saying "Jo. Give'm some roast!"

Cas held his breath, listening with curiosity. A roast? For him? Did Dean just order a bowl of hot, freshly roasted meat for Cas?

Is this even true?

He tilted his head to adjust the ears better. Ears and nose both. And in a seconds the distinct, smoky waft of bonfire passed through the air. The other wolves had to sit in a distance, their scent wasn's intense and easy to detect. Or Cas wasn't really a tracker. Just an Omega. Omegas don't hunt, don't kill, don't track. He might force small animals come out of bushes by beating them and make some noises, but he doubted really if he's capable to perform even such relatively easy task. 

"Eat." Dean's voice came from above, but not from such a height, as if he stood. Cas quickly realized that Dean is sitting nearby, maybe ona stump or, more likely, on a big, heavy backpack fullfilled with travel supplies.

Cas began to eat, scalding his fingers and tongue. The meat was delicious and his stomach rather empty so the last morsels he simply gobbled greedily, barely biting the large piece of juicy loin.

"Good? Want some more?"

Cas considered briefly what to say. He felt honour-bond to refuse, but then he'd still be hungry. Does Dean even care? Or anyone? He doubted. Better eat when the food is offered. Therefore, he confirmed politely "yes, please".

And without delay he got another portion, which he ate with better manners, like a distingue old-fashioned lad, he supossed to be according his late Granny. She was a lady and used to say "Castiel. Don't make me ashamed of you. Be a good boy and you won't get in any trouble."

Appareantly he wasn't good enough.

At the end of the meal he felt a touch on his neck and get petrified. He sat still, not knowing what to expect. Strokes? A kick? Pressing by the neck to the ground? More _these_ _things_ , more rutting, more _penetration_...?

Here? Now?

But the touch was pretty weak. Soft. Dean's fingers slid into Omega's hair and suddenly Alpha leaned into his ear, saying "'I halted the pack, because you fell asleep. I brought them to unscheduled stop, so you could get some rest. I told them to hunt a deer and roast it, so you can eat something warm and solid."

Cas turned in the direction of his voice and blinked, as in the days when he saw a little, long ago, back in childhood. Alpha must've read an unspoken question, because suddenly he added in a whisper. "You slow us down. You are not fast enough to keep up, and we're dayled now almost four days because you lag behind. We're on the foreign land, far away from home, exposed to the risk, laden with cargo and yet _I stopped the pack_. For you."

And suddenly Cas thought about all the times when the Alpha tells him to sit down at his leg. Maybe it was not another way to humiliate him? Maybe it was an opportunity for Omega to rest? Each time he getting water and food. He could rest a few minutes. Half-hour. Hour. Omega hesitantly raised his fingers to his lips, pledging on it intensely. Did Alpha do it on purpose? Did Alpha stopped the pack for him? For Omega, blind and weaker than the rest, he could sit down and gather strength for the next intensive course through the wilderness? Is it possible that this all was for him?

Omega initially completely rejected the idea. This is stupid. Alfa would never stop pack because of him. This is ridiculous. From what he had heard ranks concluded that hurry, because they are on unfamiliar ground. They tend to stand and they care about at the time. There is yet one or two days of march, if they reduce stops to a minimum.

While reduce.

But when he began to count and compare back, now they stopped more often and for longer than yesterday. And yesterday stopped more than a few days ago. Maybe that's why the third wolf, Bobby, was so ... insistent lately? Not angry, no. But he was explaining something to Alpha. They were talking with hushed voices. About what? Cas did not listen to, he was too tired. On the other hand, why should he care about it? It was not really his pack. He rejected any thoughts about them, why should he care about their plans? Their journey? Even he did not know where. He ran with them, but because he has to, not because he wanted to. She had no effect on what was happening.

Or maybe he was?

He could have?

This is ridiculous.

Alfa would never stop the pack for him. The pack consisted of about twenty people, maybe more. It was a big pack and they all rushed. Everyone drove and wanted as soon as possible to get into the refuge. Into the backwoods.  Home.

They did not have to stop. Alpha's brother, Sam, could run all day and night without stopping. Even smaller Jo. And the rest. Even older. Omega remembered his family - all members were strong, and if they were strong, they could run for hours. The pack stopped just because of the weaker puppies and wounded. The pregnant wolf mothers. But neither pregnant wolves nor the puppies were not moving at such long trips, so usually this kind of problems did not appear at all. The Omega also were able to travel like that. But Omegas with healthy eyes

No such blind cripple like him. Damaged pieces, which ... are a liability. Cas suddenly stopped breathing. A sudden thought struck him more cruelly than the most powerful of Alpha's blows, thought he was a burden to his family. He delayed them.

Maybe...

Maybe...

He closed his eyes so as not to let the tears appeared rapidly along with the ascertainment: can they allow him to get lost? Maybe ... They wanted him to get lost? To free them?

'You are delaying us. Delay us for the third day. We are in unfamiliar terrain, and I stopped the pack. For you' he heard the echo in his head. He held out his hand in the direction from which came the voice and the intense smell of the Alpha and the warmth of his body. And leash. He reached out and touched it, the same with his fingertips.

'Thank you...'  he whispered, breaking the fear and hatred harbored the Alpha. He did not feel really grateful, but he felt something. He felt that he could say it. He wanted to. It was not grateful for what had been happened. He did not have what to be thankful for. He had not to whom to be grateful. But if Dean stopped the pack so he could rest and eat... he should thank for it.

'I promised to take care of you' said Dean, and his voice sounded familiar, rough tones. 'I keep my word. Or not?'

Cas withdrew his hand and touched his lips again, looking at Dean with wide eyes. He could not see. It was not even a darkness, after prostunie seen. But he is watching. And suddenly Dean sighed in surprise.

That night was gentler.

Cas still did not want what Dean was doing to him and his body still felt pain, but this time was a little different. Dean was gentler. He had more patience. Not much more, but Omega felt the difference. And after all Alpha embraced him, holding in his arms and... he kissed him. It was not exactly what Cas wanted. But there was not what he could get. Beatings. Kicks. Leash. And Cas the first time in a long time to fall asleep without nausea and prayers to the First Wolf to sleep and die during his sleep.

He wore a leash again in the morning, but this time Cas did not indignantly. Okay, indignantly, but less. Already a few days ago he discovered that thanks to her he can feel safer. He felt that he did not lose. Leash that connects it with someone who is nearby. Who adapts to it - to the steps breath. Jo never pulled him along, never strained leash, not tugged impatiently. If he slowed down, she also slowed. If he stumbled, she waited for rises. Sometimes she run to him and proposed stop, so he could catch his breath or leave among the trees for the need. Sometimes she leaded him to the right direction when he lost the smell of the rest of wolves. The leash determined the direction. He could reach her, along the leather strap and knew where Jo is now.

It was not what he wanted. If he had a choice. But he had not. If his family ... If someone from his family, from the old pack would guarding him like she does... They would not let himself get lost, to kidnap him. No one would  grab him, do not spread him brutally on the ground, only for Alpha who could bang him. There wouldn't be pain, would not be all this.

If his family kept him as close as Jo... or Dean.

Again he swallowed. Tears.

He did not want to cry. He did not want to cry with them, the foreign wolfpack. He did not want them to see. He closed his eyes. His eyes betrayed him again. He could not rely on them. He could not trust them. Cas' eyes were his weakest point. His own enemy. No wonder that Dean wanted to see them all the time.

 

* * *

 

At night, Dean was lying beside him, suddenly he asked:

'Why are not you happy? Is it not good I care of you?

Cas had nearly choked on his own tongue before he took up enough grip to answer the question:

'Why... why... you keep me on a leash?'

Dean laughed, nuzzling his nose into the cavity Omega neck and began to explain:

'Leash is not for me. It is for you. You do not lose contact with the carer.'

'With whom?' Cas got up on one elbow. Dean laughed louder.

'Jo takes care of you. It's her job. To be near you. Sam also, but he keeps in a distance. You are not able to run as fast as him, he is stronger and tougher. He would be too fast for you. He can also patrol the area and watch out for you. If someone attacked us, they will take care of you. They get you to a safe place. I'm not going to lose you. Nobody will steal you from me!' Dean kissed him again.

Omega curled up and fell on the bed, but overcame the desire to move away as far as possible from Alpha. He lay with his back, pushing his nose into the recess own elbow to suppress hateful little stink. It was the best possible position: he gave a sense of baffling and Alpha did not feel offended. In fact, probably even he did not realize how much Omega tried to avoid it. Even as they lay so close.

'You have stolen me.' He noted quietly, unsure whether this note will not lead Alpha to fury and whether or not, he end up beating, but he wanted to take a chance. He felt that if there was a moment when he could say such a thing, it is now.

'I have stolen you.' Dean sobered. - I wanted to have you, since I saw you first time. Since I felt your smell here, in that forest. I had to have you. Do you understand? So I took you when occasion came. It was enough to slightly separate you from your wolfpack...

'Se... separate?' Cas tensed and listened to every word.

'We sneaked up on your trail and were waiting for moment when you were tired. Your pack do not have the habit of waiting. They hoped that you will rest awhile and overtake them. You always did it, didn’t you? But I had other plans.' Dean propped himself up and stared at him with his free hand stroking the forehead and bridge of the Omega's nose. And the line of the lips. And it's a place where you could feel the pulse. So... naked. And as injury prone. If he wanted to, he could bite through this bright neck. Artery. Let him bleed. If he wanted to.

'You were hunting me...' Cas realized, ignoring the Alpha's errant finger across his skin. 'As for the game.'

'No!' Alpha boastfully confessed. 'I had to have you. And I have you.'

'But I ... I'm not the hunted! I'm not...' Cas pushed his hand and sat down. 'I am not.'

Dean also sat down and covered his arms with a blanket, turning so that they were face to face.

'You are mine' he said, his tone, like gesture, he was possessive and greedy. 'Mine. I wanted you and I have you.'

'I do not want you!' Cas tried to push his hands, but had no chance with stronger Alpha. 'You took me by force! Then! It's so terribly hurt! You know how terribly? You know how? You know?'

Alfa locked him in his arms, listening to the grievances and complaints Omega, finally interrupted him impatiently:

'I had to. Only in this way I could mark you and appropriate immediately. Otherwise, your pack could took you back. Then one of yours tried asking about you, but I told him to fuck off. You smelt with my smell as it should be. You were mine and had nothing to say.' Dean seemed very pleased with himself. 'There was no time for parades! You have to understand. It was higher than necessary.'

But Cas did not understand. He did not understand why Dean had stolen it, so he took him out of his pack and usurped as if Cas was not a living being, just the thing. Why was that?

Dean, in turn, did not understand what Omega asks. What does he mean why? For he said clearly: he wanted. He had to have him. He had to get him. How else can he explain to him? Besides, he snapped irritably, why even have to explain Omega? He wanted to. That's reason is enough. Alpha does not explain, Alpha takes. And he has appropriates. That's all.

'I care for you. You will never get lost. I will not let you get lost. No one will have you, just me.'  He promised, thinking it will calm the Omega, that this is what omega wants to hear. 'I'll stay the whole pack for you. They already know."

And there was something in his voice, like a promise. As a commitment. Cas did not know what to do with it. But if the Alpha thought he throws his arms around him with gratitude, he was coarsely wrong.

 

* * *

 

On the afternoon stopover he sat down by Alpha again, and this time did not waste time on self-pity in his mind and figuring how humiliating is the position of the leg. He tried to pull out of this position as much benefit as he could: he got water, satisfied the desire, he got food and hunger satisfied. He stretched out on the grass, on his back and tried not to hear the voice of Alpha arguing about something with two other wolves, that Cas had already pretty well know: Sam and Bobby. Maybe his pose was not as submissive as Alpha wished, because he quickly pulled him by the arm and told to sit down. Cas frightened, huddled in anticipation of reproving impact, but nothing happened. Besides the fact that someone planted his woolen blanket under her back and Alpha said:

'You can't lying on the ground like that. You are warmed after our race, and you don't want to get a cold.'

Cas nodded and continued for the quarter his rest on a blanket. He could  feel even warm sunshine on his face. After the air flow and sound propagation recognized that it is in a location where the trees are less frequent. Maybe some meadows at the edge? Surprisingly he smiled to himself.

He was surprised.

He touched the face, lips. It seemed to him that he would never be able to smile. He would never find sufficient reason. And yet he smiled. Whether it was the final defeat and surrender to fate? Is a tiny victory will to live, on what bad? He could not decide.

Not yet.


	2. BREATHLESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Monika Olasek.

* * *

 

"We're taking a roundabout and we're over three days late," Bobby said, looking around the camp. Everybody was packing, someone was putting down the fire and erasing the traces; somebody else was packing the rest of the meat for a takeaway, someone was calling yet another person and quarreling over a more just division of the carried things. "Wouldn't it be better to get out of this forest at last? To speed up?"

Alpha folded his arms, knowing where all this was going to.

"We have too much luggage," he reminded. "It's better to choose a longer but easier way."

Bobby exchanged gazes with Sam who was standing near.

"We've already talked about this!"  Alpha pointed his finger up in a warning. He showed Jo to approach him and threw the end of the leash to her. He turned away, grabbing his rucksack and glimpsed at Omega. He was still lying on a blanket, a few steps away, on the edge of the sunny glade. This time his face was not covered with his hands but turned to the sun and... there was a smile on it.

Dean had never seen such Omega before. He stopped and frowned. He sniffed, trying to remember. That's the smell of him smiling, he thought. It was different from what he knew. Softer aromas, without the panic-like, metallic taste that could be usually sensed. Omega seemed to be surprised himself. He touched his face with his hand and his brows moved up, opening the eyes wide. Those blue, big eyes that magnetized Dean the moment he saw them, before even he discovered that Omega was blind like a pup just after birth.

"If we split", Sammy meddled, "A part could take a shortcut with the cargo, it is not even a day away. And the rest could take this way."

He didn't add that the rest with Omega. The three of them knew perfectly well what was the cause of the delay, why Alpha would insist on taking the easier road. Sam didn't mention it not to make Alpha mad. Dean got angry last time when Bobby asked whether they could not camp every night. Two short stops a day would be enough for the pack; they could get some sleep anywhere. After all, it was spring. Moreover, this wasn't their first escapade and everyone was ready for some inconveniences.

"I would not split the pack", Dean shook his head. "The decision is made. Let's not get back to this."

Sam and Bobby lowered their shoulders but they didn't go away and Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"So let's go together. Without splitting."

"We are." Dean felt increasingly irritated.

"Across the mountains" Bobby said. "The small one would also be safer if we got out of here as fast as possible," he muttered innocently.

Sam hid a smile. A cunning argument. However, Dean did not allow to be manipulated.

"He's trudging behind the pack even now. In the mountains, when the path is more difficult, he would not keep the pace. One day would turn into four and then you'll begin to moan."

“We’ll save some time if we make the night stops shorter.” Bobby raised the nagging issue again. He wasn’t sure if it was a wise thing to do. Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Unpacking and dismantling all those stuff…”

“That’s enough” he interrupted him. “Now you’re wasting my time and everybody else’s. We should’ve left a long time ago and not just chatter about an already closed issue” he ended brittly and turned away showing that the discussion is really over.

He passed by Jo and Omega, checked if the buckle was closed and ruffled his hair.

“Jo, take the blanket” he ordered, showing the others it was time to run.

The pack was on the move within a blink of an eye. Alfa looked assessingly at each of them before he made his move, knowing that the two will follow the rest of the pack. It was Jo’s task to keep an eye on Omega, and Sam, the strongest and the fastest beta will take care of the two. Sam was the only one Dean was willing to entrust Cas’s safety to.

He must have admitted to himself that Bobby was surely right. Yesterday, Dean told the blind Omega that it was him who was to be blamed for their delay, but frankly speaking it was just Dean’s fault. Alpha's. It was his decision. He shouldn’t have pitched a camp every fucking time he wanted to bang that fucking blind wolf. He could wait with it until they return to their lair or – due to his lack of patience – use Omega as needed, without holding everybody back. Go back once in a while, take the leash, give Jo half an hour free time or so, pull Omega into a calmer place, do him quickly and get back to his leading position.

Bobby had the right to worry. Their cargo was too valuable to allow himself such fondness. Dean felt that the whole pack may pay for the comfort of the tent, bed and some sleep in the morning with a sudden quarrel. And what about yesterday? He really laid it on thick. He should have ordered someone to wake Omega and get moving instead of camping with hunting, fire and everything else. So many hours lost! And why? Because of Omega?

He hit him the last night, he couldn’t deny it. So what? Ass is not glass, face is not china. He had the right to do so! He had the right to discipline him. Omega was not harmed. No bone broken, no blood this time – such were Dean’s thoughts when he was running like wild, feeling the flow and resistance of the air on his face.

Well, Omega did limp a bit, moaned a bit, and stayed too much in the back… But was that enough to try to make it up to him? Maybe if they ran a bit slower. They could have slowed down a bit, but why stop the pack? That was stupid. Bobby was right. Dean was putting everybody at risk because of one. Alpha should never make such errors.

Having thought about all that, Dean decided to limit Omega’s privileges. Blind and hurting as he was, he should adapt more. Try harder. Make some more effort. And what about all that resentment lately? Why did he claime Omega? Why did he take him? Dean grew angry just remembering that. He had started explaining himself, as if Omega deserved it! As if he had anything to explain! Surely, the pup has grown up too much, became too cheeky and brazen. Dean let him too loose. Now he must pull himself together. It's time to teach Omega a lesson.

Maybe now?

A small lesson… On account of the new order?

Dean slowed down, showed Bobby to take the lead and turned back. The pack was running quite wide. The carried load was quite big, but they kept the pace. He was satisfied. Passing by Sammy, he showed him that he may move away a bit. Sammy ran faster.

Jo threw him the end of the leash at once and ran forward as if she could read Alpha's mind.

For a moment, Dean was observed Omega moving between the trees. Amazingly smoothly as for a blind one.

Omega sighted. He frowned and slowed down. Grasped the leash, turned his head around. He was smelling. Dean smiled. So he knew. He couldn't see but he _knew_.

Well, so there would be no surprise.

Too bad.

He covered the distance in two jumps, grabbed Omega's wrists and pushed him against a tree. His jaw got near Omega's neck. Uhm, what a delicious smell. Again, the metallic taste, irritating and sharp on the tip of the tongue, just like a spicy herb. The flavor of someone else's fear: adrenaline shock, dilated pupils, bronchi. Visibly faster breathing, panic heartbeat...

Alpha's teeth on the skin. Not a bite yet. Just a pinch. Omega's pulse was petting rubor labiorum of Dean's upper lip. Blood to blood. Soft skin of the neck between the teeth. So vulnerable, so helpless. Easy to kill…

Dean let the desire win and closed his jaws.

Not too much.

Just a bit. Omega was moaning, trying to push Alpha away, but there was no need to protest. Nothing was happening, no danger at all. This was not an attack. Dean breathed out loudly, something between a roar and a murmur, to calm Omega down. _Nothing is happening._ This will cause just a bruise. A small mark. A label. One of many Dean wanted to leave on Omega's body.

Not now.

Not everything at once. The pack was running forward and they couldn't stay way behind them. Time to hurry. Dean pushed Omega to his knees, holding his wrist over the head with one hand. He positioned the legs to push Omega against the tree, Omega's thighs spread wide, his spine against the bark, painfully grating on deep, rough crackings. The bark was not fluffy like blankets or furs on the comfortable bed in the tent. Omega started to yank out, he wanted to shout but who would hear him? There were even no lumberjacks near. No one from the pack would help him. It was pointless. A pointless effort that would just wash him out.

Dean was not willing to allow him to waste energy like that. Omega would need his strength today, there wouldn't be as many stopovers like yesterday. No sleeping. Omega must keep the pace, he must adapt to his new family. And his new duties.

Dean forced Omega's mouth open and inserted his fingers into his throat, exploring, how far he could go inside without the gag reflex. Well, not that he would bother or something. Maybe this was rather testing, whether Omega would clench his teeth. That would worry Alpha. But Cas was only trying to withdraw his head, he was choking and spitting. His tongue was twisting under Alpha's fingers and this was a sufficient invitation to change fingers into something else.

Omega didn't see but he knew. He gathered all his strength to free himself, to push Alpha away, but he didn't stand a chance. He couldn't win with the thing that was suddenly forcing into his mouth. Something too big and too stiff, that seemed not to fit in, but Alpha was pushing and pushing and hit the throat real deep making his eyes teary, and because Omega couldn't take a breath, he started choking, suffocating. Tight as it might, the body trembled. The blood flew from the arms trapped above the head, but the fingers were still clenching in a panic attack. Omega was struggling for breath, squeaking alarmingly. He wanted this horror to end, but every time Alpha slid a bit from his mouth he came back again with a deeper, rapid hip movement.

Omega started to feel dizzy. His thoughts fled from his mind. He began to lose consciousness. The lungs didn't have enough oxygen to oxygenate the blood. The pressure was dropping. The protective reflex disappeared.

Alpha pushed his penis deep, stroke into the throat, hitting the soft palate in the back of the mouth. Omega could do nothing but to surrender. Accept what was happening. Try to survive.

A wave of a warm fluid that started flowing into his stomach...

A moment later, Alpha moved away. The freed arms fell limply. They tingled as if they were plug-in to the electric fence. Omega swallowed instantly and took a few deeper breaths. Defeating the pain in the arms he tried to swipe the fluid out, but Alpha grabbed his hands again, bent and said “Leave it. I prefer it this way.”

“I prefer _you_ this way,” Dean repeated, looking into Omega's face. He was watching with satisfaction, noticing swollen, red lips wet with saliva and sperm. Red cheeks. The shining eyes. With tears but who cares? It didn't bother Dean to see Omega crying. Crying never killed anybody.

“Look at me. Look at me!” he raised his voice and Cas shook but opened his eyelids, trying to fulfill this order. He was trembling and shocked and scared as hell.

Dean looked into his eyes. Those amazing blue eyes. Magnetic. His weak side. He couldn't get away from them. He wanted to look into those eyes all the time and got angry when the stupid pup covered them, looked away. As if is it was possible to refuse anything to Alpha. Anything.

Now there was no refusal. He was looking inertly and a moment later Dean was leaning over him, hiding his nose where he has previously left a bloody mark. Couldn't resist the temptation. He stuck out his tongue and licked Omega’s neck along the artery. He reached the soft skin behind the ear. He pressed his nose against the hair line and smelled... Sighed. Oh, it was good! So good!

Omega didn't try to avoid this, he did nothing to stop Dean. He was just kneeling and Dean liked it. That's the way it should be. This is just right. _It was easier than I thought_ , he thought about the new order. No need to stop the pack. No need to prepare the tent, beddings. Encampment. Omega would be available without all that fuss.

Dean stood up, pulled Cas up and pushed him to move forward. He looked at the sun, assessing the time. They wasted some, but they would catch it up. He forced Omega to make some effort. No more privileges for the boy.

After a while they started catching up with the pack. Jo appeared in perfect timing. Dean threw her the free end of the leash and showed her briefly forward. Jo nodded to confirm she understood. With a new energy, lighter and satisfied, alpha was speeding between the trees to the front of the pack. He caught Bobby's eye and indicated ok. It's ok.

It is fucking great, he thought.

 

* * *

 

Omega was running behind Jo, thinking about one thing. How to bind a knot on the leash and make a loop. And whether a braided rope hanging over a branch would keep his weight for a time long enough for Omega to die.

This night, when everyone would be asleep.


	3. THE BRILLIANT PLAN

The afternoon went by and evening came. Cas recognized the change by temperature and sounds of birds. And by the smell of the forest. Dean did not stop the pack. Not even for a short break. Cas was exhausted, and Jo, unlike previously, did not allow him to stay behind. When he once again tensioned the leash between them, she stepped back and said " We can't stop.  We're already too far behind the pack."  
  
"I have to... rest...", he panted, leaning forward, hands on knees. "I just... can't... breath..."   
  
"I know."  She glanced at him and touched his arm. " Really.  I'd like to slow down, but we must keep up the pace.  C'mon.  We really need to..."  


"When... we camp?"  
  
"Not tonight. Sorry." She said with sympathy. "Alfa's order. We're keep moving.  We're already delayed and he doesn't want to waste any more time. Please, get up... Cas? Please... We have to run forward to catch up the rest."  
  
Cas stood for a moment, just to let the words sink in, trying to understood fully. No  camp? They won't go to  sleep?  So, he won't be able to sneak out into the trees, with a leash in his hand...  How then he executes the plan?  He had everything thought out!  He waited for it! Counted on it! It has to be a stop. It has to be! Or he'll lose his chance to solve all his problems...  


"We need to camp!" He cried with sudden desperation. " We have to!"  
  
"Listen.  I know you're wore out, but..."  
  
Cas sat on the ground.  
  
"Stand up." She put her hand on his shoulder. " We must stick to the pack."  
  
"No."  
  
Jo froze.  Omega folded his arms and lowered his head, not in a pose of submission, but passive resistance.  


"I'm not moving."  He said. " No. I stay here."  
  
"What?"  She crouched next to him, looking him in the face. " What are you talking about?  You can not..."  
  
"I can.  I'm not moving from here."  He clenched his jaw. " I'm not going anywhere. Wanna go? Go. I stay."  
  
"But the pack..." Jo blinked in disbelief. " Alpha ordered..."  
  
"So, go! Bring him here!"  He proposed with sudden excitement, unclasped his arms and grabbed her hands, sticking out the end of the leash from between her fingers. " I'll wait here!  Go, bring him, I'll wait!" He said brightly, almost smiling. " Well?  Go on, I'll wait here, for both of you!"  
  
Jo breathed a sigh, not sure if it was a good idea.  She stood up,  hesitated, glancing at the Omega, then she checked the direction of the pack's race.  They moved so much ahead that she didn't hear them anymore.  They were all alone here, in a dark, strange forest.  She shivered.  


"Alfa's gonna flayed me if I left you here.  I'm responsible for your safety. I won't leave you. I can't, do you understand?"  She protested with a bit of panic. "C'mon Cas, get up. We have to go now!"  
  
"I can stay!  I'll be quiet.  There's nobody here. And besides,  Alpha's brother, Sam, is moving all the way around, I can smell him... Right? He's nearby, so I won't be really alone.  Not quite."  He tried desperately to convince her.  He had to!  If only Jo would run forward, leaving him for several minutes he would be able to realize the plan!  Around here were plenty of trees and he's got the leash. No one could stop him.  All he needed was just a few minutes to execute this brilliant, simple plan. And then everything will be over.  There will be no more pain. No more fear. No Dean Winchester.  He just has to convince Jo that she can leave him for a stupid few minutes.  That's all he needed!  A couple of minutes!  
  
"Sam!" She  cried with relief. " Sure.  You're right!  I'll give him to know to fetch the Alpha!"  
  
"No!"  Omega lunged toward her, on his knees, grabbing her hands imploringly. " Do not waste the time, run by yourself.  I'll wait here!  I promise!  I'll wait here for you!"  He promised fervently, swallowing words and stammering.  Jo stopped completely surprised.  Omega beseeched.  
  
She looked round, startled, as if someone might listen in on, but she wanted him to understand. "Alpha rips me off, if I leave you. He would've killed me if something happend to you on my watch.  I'm calling Sam." She decided eventually.   
  
Omega pushed himself away from her and stepped back, sat down on the ground again.  He wanted to cry. He covered his face in his hands. Jo didn't leave him alone, so he won't be able to finish everything in one last act of disobedience. Worst than that, when Sam brings the Alpha, with no doubt hewill punish him once again. Why wouldn't he? He always does.  
  
And indeed, the Alpha arrived with Sam after no more than ten minutes, angry like a wasp.  He didn't realize how far they were!  He sent Jo immediately to the pack to stopped them, to avoid increasing the distance.  Not for the real stop or camping, only for a few minutes for the _t_ _echnical break_. He needed to fix the problem and better be quick!  He glanced at the Omega, furious that he made him to come for intervention.  


"Another hysteria?"  He asked sharply. "Ass up and go.  There's no time for play."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  Dean raised his eyebrows. "I think I misheard. Come again?"  
  
Sam put his fists on his hips, watching the Omega vigilantly.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere.  I won't get up.  No ass up, no go." Omega muttered, earnestly trying to keep courage.  The remnants of it.  The proximity of Alpha was overwhelming.  His heart began alarmingly pounding in his chest.  He was scared.  He was terrified.  Even so, he waded to hear how his voice breaks.  He tried to control it, to strengthen it, to sound more firmly. "Won't go to anywhere with you!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't mishear." The  Alfa approached, grabbed his arm and pulled up. "Look at me! Look. At. Me."  
  
Omega shook and maybe even wet his own pants (a little bit) out of fear, but suddenly grabbed the Alpha with both hands and pushed him off.  He bounced from him like a frightened hare.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING!"  He yelled. "And I won't  look! I won't! I'm blind, you moron!"  
  
He wished he could see the Alpha.  A rare view of total surprise on his face.  Shock. Surprisingly more shock than  anger.  Not in the first moment at least. But  Sam suddenly thrust between his brother and the Omega, saying "Okay, the little one is haggard. Probably his blood sugar fell low and he's raving, stupid puppy.  He may be dehydrated, I think... He is... For sure he is dehydrated and you know..." He talked fast and a little louder than usual, taking a step back and pushing Omega away from the Alpha. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Jo came back and he yelled at her.

"Jo, gimme the water! Hurry up! Come on, hurry up, give Cas a drink, okay? Dean, the little one is not accustomed to such distances, and today we took a really long way. Do you  remember once Garth become as dehydrated as Cas? Back in Wyoming, remember?  He jabbered the same nonsense, remember?" Sam talked and talked, spreading his arms widely to hide the Omega. "Or maybe it was in Idaho?  Jo, do you remember?  In any case he looked just the same!  They even have similar stature, look! Skinny and so... small..." Sam winced exaggeratedly, with contempt emphasizing how weak and fragile the Omega really is. "And this here is really runt.  No wonder he almost collapsed and passed out."

"Doesn't look like he's passed out..." Dean pointed angrily.  


"Sure, sure... Not now, but I bet he was close. It has to be dehydration and the sugar level... He needs water and something to eat. We'll feed him and he'll be as good as new!  Jo, dammit, give him this friggin' water!"  
  
Jo blinked, as precipitated out of the trance and went to him with a bottle.  But Cas knocked it from her hand and slipped himself under Sam's arm.

"I'm not raving! I'm not jabbering! I'm not weak! I just don't go anywhere!" He reached back, pulled buckle collar off and threw it into the Alpha with the entire power accumulated over the past two weeks of silent, restrained rage. "You're not my Alpha! I'm not listening to you! You have no right to give me orders!"  
  
Sam grabbed him from behind by the neck and an arm, uplifted and turned by ninety degrees to the right. It was all he could do for him, to shield him from the Alpha. Jo jumped so scared and sudden, that she almost fell on her ass.  
  
"Dean!" Sam shouted, trying to simultaneously hold the boy and prevent a harm his big brother attempt to Omega. He stretched his arm so to repulsed him, but the Alpha growled beastly and exposed his sharp teeth near Cas' ear like he's intented to snap off his head in one, hungry bite. "Dean... He's exhausted... Don't hurt him..." He said as gently as he could. "Let him rest and he will apologize. Please? Dean? Let me and Jo take care of this puppy, okay? He's tired and scared... Please? Alpha?" He asked in submissive tone, ready at any moment froze silent. The Alpha was his brother, of course, that was an advantage, but when Alpha is pissed off, he's unpredictable. He could do something first and then regret it honestly, but then it could be too late. Some actions can not be reversed. Better for everyone to calm him down and don't abuse his patience.  
  
The Alfa breathed much slower. Jo sighed and started to get up, brushing off the leaves and soil. Sam relieved arm clamped around the Omega's neck. He wouldn't want to smother him accidentally amid all this turmoil. The Omega was really just the puppy, not so full grown-up wolf, just the frightened youngling, who doesn't understand what's going on. Why this big bad wolf took him. Where they're going. Why the Alpha is so irritable and short-tempered... Maybe they should explain him a bit?, Sam thought and suddenly Omega jumped onto the Alpha with all his strength, apparently wanting to hit him!  
   
"Damn!" Sam grabbed Cas's wrist and the neck, and he threw him literally a few steps away, under the nearest tree. He stood in the way between him and Dean, both hands rested on the Alpha's chest, not pushing him, just blocking. "Dean, Dean! I'll take care of him, I promise. Dean, give us a few minutes, okay? Please, just a few minutes. Please!", he begged.  
  
"Twenty, or _I_ clean the mess." The Alpha growled, glancing at him very seriously.  He clenched his teeth, moved his jaw and Jo could swear on her life that if it was anybody else but Sam, even Bobby, won't be able to stop Dean. It won't end up like this... without bloodshed. Stupid Omega got into trouble. Unnesseserly.  
  
"Right! Thanks! Twenty minutes. This much is enough, all right, thanks, Dean. That's all I wanted to ask!" Sam said gratefully. "We'll deal with this. We'll clean up here. Thank you, Dean." He waited until the Alpha looked at them in one last glance and went back to the leading position ahead. Then he turned to omega.  
  
"Are you crazy?" He hissed, approaching and crouched down beside him. "Raising a hand against the Alpha?! What the hell did you think? He could've killed you, kido! Are you mad, or something?! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Cas opened his mouth as if to speak, but gave up after a while. He scrambled out of the tree. He was lucky to hit back in moss and some bushes grew densely around the roots so he earned only few bruises, any painful scars or broken bones. He clenched his fists and grunted furiously. 

Sam rubbed his face and sighed.  


"Jo, give him water and a candy bar.  We have to somehow put him on his feet and we lack of time.  I was hoping he'd give us about forty minutes. Or an hour."  


"Twenty minutes is better than nothing."  She said, still shuddering at the memory of a rabid Alpha. " Well, that was not wise at all." She turned to the Omega.   
  
Omega did not answer.  Still on his knees, leaning on his hands, he muttered something under his breath.  Like he was in shock, she thought, bringing a backpack with food, strapped blanket and a few other necessary things.  
  
"You look miserably.  You need to lay down and rest."  She looked critically at the Omega and with the Sam's help they managed to seat him on a blanket.  
  
"Wow..." Sam unwrapped the candy bar and almost forced it in Cas' mouth. "What a fuss! Oh, for the First Wolf's sake! Did you have to raise the hell like this?  I understand that you're tired, but all you had to do was ask!  You could've asked him!" He said, handing him a bottle. "If you felt so badly, why didn't you just ask him to give you more time? I'm sure he'd agree. He might let you even asleep for an hour or so."  
  
"No. Don't lie. He wouldn't!"

"And how would you know?" Jo kneeled and start massaging his sore muscles. "He's not that bad.  Yesterday he stopped us and order to camp, when he noticed that you fell asleep. Sam's right, you should've asked.  Well, now it's too late. You drove him mad, so there's no point to ask him now..."  
  
"It was very stupid move!" Sam interrupted her roughly. "You can't raise hands against your Alpha! It's forbidden! Don't do it ever again.  And in the morning you're going to say sorry. He calms down by then, I hope, and let you come closer. You'll say sorry and promise not to get crazy like this anymore. Okay?" He unpacked another candy bar. "Eat up.  You have to refuel."  
  
"No, I won't." Omega turned his face away, like a resentful child. "And I won't apologize. I didn't ask you to saved me.  I wish to die here of hunger or he may kill me, I don't care.  Let him kill me. I don't care! Or I'll kill myself!  You don't have to sit here, watching me over!  Go away, I don't want anything from you. Your water, your candies, your nothing! You can call him to come back and kill me right away!  We don't have to wait twenty minutes, you can call him _now_ , at any moment! Let's not stall it any longer! Just let me kill myself and you can back to your pack, to YOUR Alpha!"  
  
"What? What are talking about?" Sam shuddered at these words. Why is this pup so silly? So stubborn. "Stop talking about dying!  And not only _my_ Alpha!  Ours!  Yours too. Now it's your Alpha too!  And your pack. We're together, we're family now. Go on. Have another candy.  For dessert you get chocolate with caramel! Or with nuts, if you prefer.  Or both. Huh? You do like them, don't you?" He tried to change the subject, distract everyone from what Omega just said about death wish. Sam didn't like it and decided to repeat it all to Bobby.  Discuss this with him before possibly notify the Alpha. Bobby wasn't as emotional as Dean and he might advise them what to do with this... dork.  
  
"I've got honey!" Jo said cheerfully. "You like honey?" She took the cavernous backpack and began to unscrew the jar, then handed him a small spoon and went back to massaging.  Cas frowned.  He was not happy with what they said to him.  He did not want chocolate bars, chocolate, honey... Yes, he liked honey!  He liked honey and caramel and chocolate!  In the old life!  Without Dean Winchester.  
  
"Do not touch me!" He put the jar on the ground and pushed her hands away. "I won't run.  I'm not moving from here. I told you and I mean it, he can kill me.  Let him. Let him kill me, ley him now, not later, not tomorrow..." He repeated stubbornly.  
  
"For the First Wolf!" Sam raised his voice with anger. "He won't kill you! He beat a shit out of you.  And then he'll fuck you, if that's what you're afraid of!  So there you have your choice." He poked a finger in his chest. "Now you eat and drink as much water as you can.  Jo will do you a massage.  Then we come back to the pack and will run until Dean commands otherwise.  And this, I believe, does not take place within a few hours, especially while he's so mad at you! So you better well use those twenty minutes and gather your ass toghether.  Me and Jo will have an eye on you, but you have to try.  I mean, really try if you don't want to get your ass black and blue!  Believe me, you do not want that.  Whatever he's done to you so far, it was not even a foretaste of what he can do, if you really going to mess around. He'll punish you violently." Sam was deadly serious. "Maybe you don't agree, but he treated you leniently.  Even now, when you hit him! Other wolf, a Beta would end up with teared throat full of blood and yet you're sitting here with sweets.  Do not attack your Alpha!" He repeated.  "Well, unless you're bigger and stronger than him. When you start a fight, you better bet everything on one card.  If you win, you become the alpha, if he wins, the pack crosses around what's left of your corpse." He said once again. "I don't think I'll break your heart, but as an Omega you have zero chance in a confrontation with an Alpha. Any alpha, even a retired lame duck.  And this is Dean Winchester.  The Dean Winchester. He does not play aroud.  He leads twenty strong wolves.  Not just any wolves.  Some of them could carry their own packs.  Bobby was once the Alpha, but he retired.  Do you think just _anyone_ could lead a pack where wolves are so strong like Alphas?  Former Alphas?  Potential Alphas? You think it's easy to rule them and keep them in order? Dean is the father of the great pack and he became a leader not for no reason.  He leads us all, the family, Cas.  Do you understand that?  And in addition it is not a walk in the backwoods around a lair, only motherfucking hard expedition on foreign land, for half of the continent with a very..." He bit his tongue not to say too much. "Um... With cargo.  With a heavy cargo.  I understand that you're unhappy.  I understand!  Really!  I feel sorry for you! You lost your family and he claimed you... in a hard way, I admitt, and now... It is as it is. Come to term with it. You had bad luck!  But this is not the fucking end of the world. It could be worst, believe me. So take your ass and stop making circuses!  Apologize in the morning.  Confirm submission.  Wait until he gives you a signal that you can come over, then come and ask him politely for what you need.  Rest, sleep.  Food.  Whatever.  Understand?  I asked you, do you understand?"  
  
"I understood."  
  
Sam sighed again.  He touched the Omega's cheek, ran a hand through his hair and affectionately patted the back of his head.  
  
"You'll see, he won't refuse you anything.  By morning his mood changes and you'll see he'll agree on everything, whatever you'll ask for." He tried to pour him some encouragement.  Comfort him. "Maybe even allow you to sleep."  
  
Omega finally nodded, reaching for the bar and eating obediently.  Sam patted him again, brought the collar.  Omega heard tinkle of the buckles and without instructions, revealed the neck, so that Sam could fasten it.  
  
"Don't force yourself too much, you do not need to run flush with the pack.  Just keep the pace.  I'll be close to you. No need to worry." Sam offered what he could. "Try to save your strength. Do stop if you need to, but brief, okay?  Better short and more often than less frequent but longer.  I stay close to you.  I'll try to convince Dean to slow the pack a little, it's night and we ran all day, I'm sure everyone wanna slow down.  We'll manage.  It's only a few hours to the dawn and then we'll probably camp. Okay?"  
  
Omega nodded again.  
  
His plan just delays, he thought quietly.  Sooner or later, he finds an opportunity.  A chance. Maybe even before dawn?  Maybe even before the sun rises, yes.  He was not going to apologize the Alpha.  But he had to be clever.  He had to pretend that Sam has convinced him.  Lull their vigilance.  
  
This is only a small correction to the plan.  
  
He drank the last sip of the water and thanked both of them, standing up.  
  
\- I'm ready - he said.  \- I am.  



	4. THE MILESTONE

Sam called Bobby on the back, to talk to him discreetly face to face, without no one's watching. It was not about keeping secrets from Dean, but he preferred to consult an experienced and trusted member of the pack first, before he bothers his big brother. He just wanted to know, whether they should start to worry about the Omega? He behaved strangely and all this twaddle about death... There was something off about him. Sam felt uneasy and worried. "Although it might be not as bad as it looks like", he thought, trying to reassure himself. 

Bobby listened to everything, asked a few additional questions and on his face Sam knew, just knew, the trouble coming.

"I knew it ends like this!" Bobby said, leaning against the trunk and pulling out a hip flask. "Balls!"  
  
"But if he apologizes, Dean will..." - Sam began.  
  
He hoped that it will be as he promised to the Omega. Dean's bad mood eventually passes, he will accept the apology and he'll show his generosity, his big heart, hidden deeply under all this severity and roughness. Usually he used the occasion to meet the needs and wishes of members of the pack. He liked to make everyone feels good and safe. As Sam rememebered, he didn't chastise anyone without a good reason. Didn't refused anything he could give. He was fair and square. He could be rough, yes. Violent, yes. He demanded unquestionable loyalty and obedience, but at the same time left them utterly freedom in private matters, unless it endangers others and the family. He didn't pry and wouldn't intervene unless he had to. And they all had a choice: stay and obey the rules or go. And no one left, since Dean became the first wolf in the pack. On the contrary, a few new members joined in last five or six years, because they wanted to. Beacuse it was a good pack, good family and they've chosen to belong to the Winchesters.  
  
Except the Omega. He didn't want to and he didn't ask for it. He's been claimed by force, and the act of claiming had to be dreadful, horrified, pure terror for this young, blind Omega. Sam thought with quilty feelings, that the situation could worsen for the Omega after his and Bobby's grumbles, that he slowed down the whole pack. Dean didn't show any interest in their opinions, but apparently took them into the consideration and found them right. Since yesterday he didn't order any camp or a short respite from the long run. Evidently he was trying to make up for the delay. "At Omega's cost, poor pup", he thought with compassion. He felt a little ashamed of how Dean took the Omega, how he treated the boy with Sam's reluctant help. It was him, who held the Omega for Dean during all this... all... Damn, he tried not to think about it anymore. He tried to hide this memory deep, as if it never happened.

Stupid pup, why he was so unwary and so friggin slow and got caught? Why didn't he escape? Why his stupid family did not save him? Didn't fight over him? Sam was upset and angry at them and at the boy, otherwise he'd have to be mad at Dean and he loved him too much to do that. He was his brother, his Alpha and who was this pup? Just a stranger. Nobody.

Yet... he felt he owed something to Cas.

"...if he apologizes, Dean will forgive him." Sam finished the sentence firmly.

"If. Big _if_ , boy." Bobby snorted and winced.

"Why he wouldn't? I explained him that he has no much other options than be obedient and ask Dean politely about..." Sam looked confused at Bobby. "What? They both will calm down till moring, Cas will take a first step. He'll sorry and I'm sure Dean won't reject him."

"He claimed him first day he saw him at this crappy dive bar and rapes him ever since. I've seen the bruises, scratches, bite marks. Oh, no to mention the leash." Bobby took another sip from the flask. "How would you feel in his shoes?"

"Me? What do you mean?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, you. What would _you_ do if you were _him_?"

Sam laughed to cover consternation and then silent, because suddenly it seemed inappropriate. What could he say? He wasn't an Omega. Fuck that, he was even taller than Dean, strong, fast! Nobody would have managed to claim him without his consent. No one could cause him such...

  
...damage.

He rubbed his forehead. It's hard to understand the Omega's situation when you're someone else. Never before had he defend himself from... sexual harassment. Of course they fought with other wolves sometimes, like... you know... bar fights and street brawls and of course there were dragons, but it had nothing to do with his... ass. When he was just a kid, Dean took care for him and when little Sammy grew up, his giant appearance frightened away potential aggressors. Nobody wanted to start a fight with such a powerful wolf. Especially that Dean was always somewhere nearby. Brother. Friend. The leader of the pack. The Alpha.  
  
"Would you surrender or fight back?" Asked Bobby.  
  
"I would certainly did not give up. But Cas is an Omega, and they are... Different. Weak. Docile..." Sam protested, citing its (poor) knowledge of omegas. He shrugged. "A drugde", he thought. "Omegas are meant to be less than nothing in the pack. He or she, if it's female, is not an asset, no value."

Bobby looked at him like he heard his thoughts.  
  
"Anyone at the end of its tether can gather the power of resistance, which you do not expect." Bobby said carefully. "Even Omega blind as a bat. His seems weak, but has nothing to lose."

Sam was not sure whether he understood Bobby correctly.  


"Do you think he might do something desperately stupid? Or... Wait... Perhaps he provokes Dean to... What? I don't get it. I told him that Dean won't refuse him anything if he ask nicely." Sam believed being sweet and meek would solve all of Omega's problems.  


"The cargo is the most important at this moment. We can't afford to waste any more time. It's way too dangerous. We are in the foreign territory, away from home and my advice is let's hurry up to face our land and our lair as soon as possible. In different circumstainces I would strongly convince Dean to the longer stop, so he could sort out the things with Omega immediately. But unfortunately for him, Omega have to wait till we're home. Sorry. This is not a moment for a romantic trysts and cuddling. For now we have to keep an eye on this crazy cub, to prevent him from causing some damages to himself or to the pack. Especially when he's near the Alpha. I have a hunch he's up to something and I don't like it. Don't let him out of your sight." Bobby hid the flask. "Can you do that?"

Sam nodded. Not a problem. Bobby should relax a bit. They both need to stop overreactive. Anyway, what harm could cause a blind wolf youngling? Cas was skinny, gawky and feeble. More like a newly hatched chick than a haughty wolf. Seriously, what they afraid of? A teenager, who needed a leash, to not get lost. Again.

And despite of Omega's anxiety and beliefs, Dean was very determined to ensure his safety. Sam knew his brother more than anyone else and he recently smelled something unfamiliar in his scent. Some peculiar note, faint and intimate, belonging exclusively to... Cas. Like the scent of the Omega was an almost invisible veil or a soft touch on his shoulders. Sam wasn't sure whether Bobby or others smelled that too, but he did from a day or two. Of course Cas was scented by the Alpha, as his property and a member od Winchesters family, but the thing was... Somehow he scented the Alpha in return, and it was unusual, at least Sam never experienced anything like this before. 

Dean never claimed an Omega in the past, true, but he's been hanging around with so many Betas and Omegas and Alphas even and never, ever the smell of his current partner had been settle on him like this. Gentle, hardly to sense but steady aroma around, no matter how far away the Omega stayed from him during the day. Sam was just curious, what could it mean? But Bobby was right, they had no time to waste for romances. They had work to do and a long way ahead.

Bobby hurried to the lead position next to Dean, not at all calm and reassured. On the contrary, he felt very alarmed by what he heard. If he listened to reason they should dismiss Cas. Lose him or let him do what he intended to, to die or whatever. That would be the fastest, most effective way to get rid of the problem. Because this blind, mediocre wolf was a problem. And it was the worst possible time to took him in, in a situation when the pack did not need any problems. They shouldn't now babysit someone so... useless. A blind omega. Hardly any other wolf could be more nuisance and a burden for the pack. Two wolves stuck with him: precious, strong Sam and clever, fast Jo, who was Bobby's step-daughter and he loved her as his own kid. Ellen kept asking if she's safe with the Omega and Bobby told her not to worry but... He'd rather have her nearby than in the rearguard. Dean gave them clear instructions: in the event of a crisis Sam and Jo are responsible for getting the Omega out of the danger zone and move him to a safe distance. Like the Omega was worth something!   


Their absence would be a significant weakening of the pack.  


Bobby didn't like to question Alpha's command.  He did not like to think what he would do differently.  Each Alpha had his own ways of how to handle the problems, preventing and solving them.  Each had his own style of leading the pack.  Dean was young, impulsive, made lots of mistakes, but he was fast learning and able to correct himself. He was smart and brave enought to take the sole responsability for his decisions, unlike some Alphas who seek a scapegoat to put the blame on for their own failurs. Dean listened the advices, even if he felt offended at first moment.  He had this rare, valuable feature of ability to modify his behavior and attitude and he achived visible improvements since Bobby met him at his early years. He was an orphan with a little brother and they had nothing more than this old car. No money, no house, no nothing. 

But he managed. He took care of himself and the young Sammy. Dean put the family first and that earned him Bobby's respect.  

But now? This... Cas, this... Omega... Bobby from the beginning did not like the idea of his capture.  It was risky, and Cas was not worth it.  First, they could get into a conflict with his family.  Well, they were apparently not all that interested in reclaim the loss.  Only once one of them asked about the Omega and perhaps even he breathed a sigh of relief at the news that he's mated and taken over by the Alpha on the property.  Secondly, this particular wolf not gained any value. A cripple who needed constant assistance. His condition was poor, apart of his blindness, he seemed starved, his clothes were worn to rags as a scarecrow's.  What could he bring to the family?  Nothing.  How to serve to a pack? They had to serve him. Protect him as Dean wished to. Bobby had compassion for this little one, perhaps even would liked him, if only knew him better (Omega's beauty did not impress him, not the way it impressed Dean), but he was a burden. A handicap and a childish whim of the Alpha, with which they could pay dearly.  


Why Dean went so silly with this pup? The Alpha like him could have whomever he wants. Could pick the best cherries in the pie. Instead he choosed the last and the worthless wolf he could possible think of. Bobby didn't get it and didn't like it. He had bad feelings about it since the beginning and Sammy just confirmed, he was right. Claiming this blind Omega is a looking for trouble.

 

* * *

 

Two hours or so was still until dawn, when Dean halt the pack. Ah!, what a relief. They used to stop more frequently, they accustomed to rests and comfort. Dean although  didn't allowed to set up the camp, tents and a bonfire, so they were to be quickly ready for farther down the road, but they could throw off the backpacks, equipment, spread blankets, drink, eat, dozed off.  
  
Sam grasped the omega, and said that now he can apologize.

"Do you feel you can cope with? Won't you go for some adventures, will you?" Sam asked him with a little smile. Omega stood with bowed shoulders, bent slightly.  
  
"I won't. I'll be polite as you told me so. Just... I would like to go without a leash. Can I?" He asked listlessly, flat tone. Sam agreed. The leash was not obligatory, Dean did not require Cas to wear it in his presence.

"Okay, but no fooling around!" He made his statement, as he takes the collar and put it in the pocket. "Once again: you say sorry. Wait for a signal. If Dean calls your name, you may come closer. Then you have the opportunity to make a plea for whatever you'd like him to give you. A food, a time for a nap... Whatever you wish. I'm sure he won't refuse so don't be shy. But only after he calls, otherwise I'll take you and you stay silent. No arguments, no grievances. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Cas acted modestly and humbly.

"Okay. That's good. Keep like this and everything's goin' be fine. Don't raise a hand against the Alpha, got it?"

"Yes, I know. I got it. Don't worry, Alpha's brother. I learned my lesson. I won't be a trouble anymore. I promise." Cas lowered his head. "I promise end of any trouble."

"Good. I think it could be a milestone for you... and him. Huh?" Sam tried to comfort little wolf. "It might be a chance for you to share your feelings and... you know..." He cleared his throat as the situation was really awkward. His brother's sex life was still something he didn't want to aware of and talking about it with his ~~bitch~~ mate (wasn't sure if Cas really _is_ his mate) made him really uncomfortable.

Maybe Cas was as same embarrassed as Sam, because he asked for five minuts alone. He wanted to go in bushes to relief himself. Sam waited for him patiently and when he came back, he quided him to Dean. The Alpha sat in the distance of other wolves but he was vigilantly watching them as he eats the simple meal. He looked at Sam and then at Cas as they came closer.

"Someone would like to apologize." Sam initiated, standing next to Omega.  
  
Dean gave him a sign that he is willing to listen. Sam looked at the Omega, patted him encouragingly on the shoulder and waited until he speaks out. But the Omega stayed silent, holding his fists tightly with his thighs. "He must be very concerned", Sam thought and decided to help him a little.  
  
"Cas would like to apologize for his inappropriate behavior tonight. He was unwell and very tired. He didn't want to be rude and promised, it won't happen again. Please, don't be mad at him anymore."

Dean put the food aside, wiped his hands and call Omega to come.

"C'mon here. Come." He urged and stood up. Sam pushed Cas slightly forward. "Don't do it again. Don't stand against me. Okay? I don't want to punish you. And I won't if you obey my rules."

He waited a minute, expecting Omega's answer, but the little wolf kept silent. He raised his head and tried to focused on Dean like he could see him by his blind eyes, wide opened. He directed his face to where he heard the voice of Dean, tilting his head slightly to the right shoulder, attentive and eager to pleased him. Only in the daylight his eyes was so amazingly blue, but Dean enjoyed this moment as much, peering into them, seeing those little sparkles in the dark.  


"Are you hungry? You need anything?" He asked him mildly, trying to embolden him. He guessed that the omega may have some requests and didn't mind to meet them. He wanted to give him something, anything. He wanted him felt that Dean is not angry anymore, that he's still taking care of him. Doin' something for the Omega would be a clear signal of his approval for such shy behavior, even this timid silence, so Sammy had to step in and speak out on his behalf. Dean found it adorable. Overawed Cas was so cute, that melted Dean's heart. He deserved a reward and Dean touched his cheek.  
  
Sam left discreetly. He was satisfied by the Omega's manners. It went without any glitches, which he feared, especially after talking to Bobby. Dean seemed satisfied as well. He was in a good mood and if Cas only had a little bit of oil in his head, he could now ask for something to improve his situation. The quality of his life.

Sam expected Dean would want to once again mounting the Omega and thought that it could be hard for Cas, but hey! Something for something. Sam was convinced that Cas could get used to it. Just has to bite the bullet and take these new resposabilies patiently. Hey, who hasn't some unpleasant duties? Life is brutal and demands some efforts. But in the other hand Cas could count on some favors Dean was ready to give him as a token of his affection, which for Sam seemed obvious. 

Dean looked relieved, as if he waited for them to come. As if he missed Omega and he was so clearly happy they're back together.  


Bobby was unnecessarily so feared. During their conversation Sam began to pity Cas, over his fate, but now he considered it not so terrible. Cas was the Omega, for sure he did not expect that life will spoil him with candies and rainbows. He wasn't that stupid. He had to understand what awaits him outside the pack. Nothing better. Nowhere would be sweet.  No grass is much greener. 

Dean was not the worst, what could he get. Now it's a hard time, because it's all new to him. He was a virgin, Sam quessed. He's got to used to... _it_. Whatever Dean wants to do to him. Sex. (Sam blushed and cursed at the same time) They just need time to feel comfortable in each other's presence. "Cas could find a pleasure with it eventually", Sam reason with himself, moving toward the pack, leaving behind Dean and his omega.

_If Cas only bites the bullet..._

 

* * *

 

Cas felt Sam pushed him toward the Alpha and surrendered.  He took a few steps, remembering to look.  Dean wanted to see his eyes and Cas wanted to give it to him today.  He tried not to blink, kept the eyes opened widely, despite the fact that none of stimulus did reach his eyes. Not a tiny sparkle of light, not a shadow, not a colour. He didn't care.  He wanted Dean was satisfied and  relaxed, so Cas was allowed to come closer. Close. Very, very close.   
  
He touched his own neck, making sure that there is no collar.  Sometimes he forgot he wears one.  He preferred to pretend that it doesn't exist.  A rough, strong broad band of leather with a buckle and a metal wheel.  The collar could hamper the plan.  The modified plan.  Since he had no opportunity to be alone, without supervision of Sam or Jo, he has to rely on the cooperation with an associate, who had no idea of his involvement. Nonetheless willingly or not, Dean would help.  
  
The Alfa had to let him near and Cas was determined to do anything to get as close, as he could.  He was ready for any humiliation, any pain, any cost to pay, even another filthy rape.  For a repeat of what he survived yesterday, pressed to the tree, almost blacked out, almost choked to death.  He clenched his fists tighter, until he felt pain in his palms.

Sam let him went into the bushes, just before the meeting with Dean.  Cas was grateful for the trust.  Maybe it was not such a great achievement - to trust Omega.  To be honest it was no achievement at all.  Everyone ignored Omegas.  Adult but weak like a toddler.  Defenseless like a puppy. Who would care?  


Dean became angry when Cas raised his hand against him, not because he expected that Cas would hurt him, but because it was a disrespect.  Disobedience.  The matter of breaking the rules, not the real challenge. Not a real rebellion. 

Cas had obviously any chance against the Alpha.  It was a key assumption of its modified plan.  There was no chance for him to survive.  He felt a thrill when Dean touched his cheek and  ran his fingers through his jaw and neck.  He stopped on it.  His hand was wide, ranged from the point between claviculars up to the hyoid bone.  His hand covered bulge of Adam's apple, surprisingly well suited to it, like a coat or fitting... collar.  Cas felt the grip tightened and he even slightly tilted his head, facilitating access for Dean.  Dean grunted approvingly and came face to face Omega.  He clenched even tighter, until Cas began to feel discomfort while their lips touched.  


Dean was so close, Cas felt his skin warmth and breath. He leaned against him, as apparently wanted to kiss him.  On the lips.  Dean kissed him a few times before, but not in the mouth. "Let it be. Let it be", tried to calm himself down. Steady his pounding heart.  


Cas held his breath, trying no to fall in panic. He tried to control trembling and muscle tension.  His sweaty hands began to rise slowly and he inched closer to the Alpha's torso.  Hid his right arm behind the back when he put his left hand on Dean's chest.  Under his fingers it felt strong muscles.  
  
He opened his mouth, letting Dean's tongue in.  Wet, twirling and hot.  
  
One chance. And it will be over. 

"First Wolf, please help me", he prayed shortly deep in his soul. 

Attempt.  Hit.  A stone held in right palm. A temple or a forhead.  No, Cas is not sure.  Everything is happening at once.  Someone's fingers clenched around his neck.  His body's flying over the ground.  An ache.  Noises. Roars and howls all over. No.  There is no fear. No fear at all. 

There are no images of past life as well.  Nothing slows down indefinitely. Cas does not fall into the darkness below the event horizon.  There is no light to follow in the last journey.  Maybe because Cas is blind?  But he wasn't born blind, he lost his sight when he was a puppy and still remembers things. Small impressions of colours, light (he wasn't sure although) maybe... some kind of...  shapes. He had dreams composed of those memories.  Less and less in time, but still sometimes he dreamt.

And this is like one of those dreams...

...blurring...

 

...fading...

 

 

 

 

 

v  a  n  i  s  h  e  d

 

 

 

 

 

Gone.

 


	5. THE FREEDOM

"How could you not tell me?" Dean yelled, clutching damp towel to the injured cheek.  He grated his teeth in repressed anger, then pulled the fabric off, glanced at the stain of blood and threw the towel on the open backpack. Jo and Ellen fumbled with it, looking for first aid kit.  


"It's on me. I didn't want you to worry. We thought it would be enough to keep an eye on him." Bobby pushed Sam slightly and with his look made him shut up before Sam had even tried to break in.  
  
"Oh, you _thought_?"  Dean asked with fake courtesy. "This pup jumped twice on his Alpha, half the night talked shit about dying and you _thought_ it would be enough to keep an eye on him?"  He covered his face with one hand, the other rested on the hip. " Well, now. What else decided not to tell me two people I trust the most?"  
  
"Dean, please..." Sam took a step, but Bobby's arm blocked his way.  
  
"Sorry, Alpha. I forbade Sam to tell you. My mistake. Sorry." He pleaded harshly. "You're right, I should've told you. But this kid messed up your head and  I don't need an Alpha, who's chasing a blind Omega like a bitch in heat! Get a grip,  boy, because you have twenty wolves to carry through the mountains, and instead of leading the pack, you babysit one foolish puppy! If he wants to die, let him die or so help me First Wolf, 'cause you've got work to do!"  
  
Dean stared at Bobby as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"If you think so, why did  you save him?", he asked eventually.

Bobby shrugged, glanced at Ellen and Sam, t hen down at his feet, blushed a little.  


"He's an idjit!  Okay? Idjit." He took off his sweaty, weathered baseball cap, turned it into gnarled fingers and put back on his head. "Fine. Maybe he wants to die or he might just think so.  Perhaps he should chew it over.  Okay?  Anyway! I see here a whole bunch of idjits!" He snarled angrily, pointing at Dean. "If I let you wring his neck, how would you feel now? Huh, kiddo?  And you?" He turned to Sam with a questioning look. "Boys! After things like that sleep never comes easily."

Both of them stood silent for a long moment.  
   
"Good! Okay."  Dean nodded. " Well done. Um... Khm..." He coughed and added apologetically: "Yeah, your're right about that. You did a good thing." He praised the older Alpha with visibly gratitude. "Thank you for taking him away." He exhaled deeply.

Sam eyed him warily, still not fully comprehend what just happened. 

"Taking?" He though, but didn't dare do say it out loud. An understatment of the year. More like Bobby tore the Omega from the Alpha's fangs and  dragged him away the iron lock of this tremendous jaws, risking his own life. Or hands at least. 

Cas hit Dean with the stone hidden in his hand and Dean just responed. It was a split-second.  Nothing to consider cautiously, just pure, lethal instinct. No one could blame him. Sam didn't. Dean had every right to defence and Cas knew the most important rule. He had even a small chance to survive the Alpha. Sam shuddered realizing how desperately Cas wished to die.  


What Sam didn't know, at first Cas planned to use his own leash and a tree to hang himself. But he couldn't perform due to constant company of Jo, who might prevent him from commit suicide succesfully. He was never alone long enough. And Omega desired effectiveness, not intervention. Well, in those circumstances he had rely on the Alpha's murderous instinct.  
  
If Cas couldn't die in solitude, he decided to die in front of everyone.

 

* * *

 

Someone revived him, brought him back to consciousness. A someone's soft hand on his cheek and the other on the back of the head, supporting, so he could drink. Somebody bandaged his neck. Stanched the blood flow. It turned out that the Alpha's teeth just scratched his skin without serious injuries. There was far more fear and panic caused by the pack as they scurried away in all directions at the roar than a real threat to life.   
  
Bobby and Sam soon brought order. They calmed everyone, put the guards and assigned work around the camp to keep everyone busy. Dean called Ellen to take care of Cas and dress his wounds.  
  
The first thing he heard regaining consciousness, was tender whisper: "Silly squirt... Silly, silly tyke. What have you done? What have you done, puppy? What were you thinking? Huh? Dummy rug rat..."

It didn't sound like insults. Cas listened to the soft voice liking the caring, maternal tone. He turned his head slightly, adjusting ears and sniffing. Jo was nearby. She held his hand and began to calm him down as soon as she realized he's awake. He wasn't severly mutilated. In fact apart of a few bruises, a shallow bite marks and some minor bleeding he was fine. He did blackout for a minute or so, but more because of nervous breakdown, stress and strain than blood loss or lacerations. Bobby noticed his attempt and got him out before it was too late. Then she said, that Cas scared them to death. All of volves were worried about young Omega. Didn't Sam warned him not to raise his hands against the Alpha?...   


"I listened to him..." He said hoarsely. "And I was ready..."  
   
"Ready?" Asked the second voice. This tender, motherly voice. "Ready to what?"

"To die." Cas replied calmly. He pulled himself up and moaned a little, feeling dizzy and shaky, but pushed their helping hands. "I had not foreseen this. I didn't think someone would... stop me..." He hesitated. "I thought no one would whithold me." He noticed, frustrated that he overlooked such an important detail in his brilliant plan. "I've been thinking it over and over and it was clear to me, the Alpha's gonna kill me in an instant!" He made an apologetic face, as if he failed the pack by his lack of qualifications in commiting suicides. "Yes, I'm dummy, indeed." He admitted resolutely. "I'm sorry, but how could I know?"

"Wha... What?" Ellen blinked at Jo with confusion. "What are you talking about? What do you mean by...? Oh, for the First Wolf's sake!" She regarded him in dismay.

So, he was this Omega Bobby told her about. Not many details, he wasn't a chatterbox after all. Just what she already knew, that Dean claimed a boy about a week ago. She has seen him before from afar, heard something... Not much... Cry, whimpers, sobs coming out of the Alpha's tent in the night... Very disturbing, but she kept eyes off Dean's personal life. She didn't want to judge him, even if she dissaproved some of his... behaviors. 

To be honest, she didn't like the way Dean hadled this, but he was the Alpha, the father of the family, though he was younger than half of the pack. It was not just a honorary title. They had to pay deference or leave, so Ellen tried to stay away, deaf and blind, because otherwise she had to do something. Step in and challenge the Alpha. Was the boy worth the fight? 

Finally, she could study him and she did curiously. He looked so small and somehow... fragile. He smelled unlike other boys at his age. Maybe because his status, he was an Omega after all. And now, sitting on a makeshift bed with a bandaged neck, he was so disappointed by the fact he didn't die. The boy was so messed up and so... wrong. Ellen had a few words with Bobby and he express strictly that Alpha didn't want to hurt Cas. If he really wanted to, Bobby wouldn't be able to pull him out.   


That gave Ellen food for thought. Meanwhile she sat next to him, trying to comfort him and understand.

"You wanted... the Alpha..." She stammered, wasn't able to say it out loud. So, kid attacked, expecting...? She shook her head in disbelief and looked at Jo shocked and confused. Jo raised her eyebrows and shoulders. She knew as much as Ellen.  
  
"I took off my collar!" Omega showed bare neck. "It is wide and thick." He explained, not sure whether Ellen understands. "I did not know whether Alpha's teeth bite it trough. I didn't want to risk. Sam said that one's cannot raise a hand against an Alpha, so this was the best way. And Jo looked after me, so I couldn't manage to hang myself!" He began to specify faster and faster, swallowing the ends of words. "I feared she cut me off." He turned toward her. "Too fast, before I would have suffocated. Besides, I'd have to throw the end of a leash on the bough, and I can't see... and I might miss the hit... and I could choose the wrong branch, one that would break under my weight, so ultimately Alpha was the best option!" He spread his arms widely, as if expecting Ellen and Jo would commend his rational judgment. "Sam warned me several times I'm not allowed to raise a hand against the Alpha. So, when he brought me to him, I found a small, round stone and hid." He opened his tiny palm with slender fingers, then he gripped his fist tightly. 

"But why Bobby caught me?"  He frowned, surprised and a little annoyed. "Why? He shouldn't save me..."

Ellen refused to believe the Omega actually is explaining them so calmly how he planned to die. So rationally considered all the factors and the only thing he was not able to understand was the fact he was still alive. 

How desperate he was?  
  
She suddenly embraced him in affection and cuddled him like a newborn nestling.  
  
"Stupid. So stupid pup." She murmured through the lump in her throat. "Oh, poor, silly boy..."

 

* * *

 

Bobby came later, and had a long talk with the Omega.  He asked what he wants. Cas replied he'd like to leave.  Bobby then offered the Alpha will leave him alone. He could stay in the pack with no obligations to the Alpha. Of course, he ought to obey the rules, follow orders, but no more _sharing_ _bed_ , as he put into words.  And none of the other wolves will bother him neither. The  Omega answered very shyly, he doesn't want to cause any trouble. The best solution is to walk free.  Bobby could not disagree, but warned him. "You're on unfamiliar territory. Aren't you afraid being all on your own?"

"I'm not afraid anything anymore." Cas stood with hat in hand, leaning forward a little, modest but intent to get permission to leave the pack for aye.

"Maybe one of ours would accompany you to your family?" Bobby suggested at the end. Omega shook his head and Bobby added with a tone of sympathy. "Dean gave you a free hand. If you want to stay, you can stay. If you want to leave, you can leave. Do you want to hear my opinion...?" He didn't like to give unsolicited advices, so waited for confirmation. "If I were you, I'd accept help. You're blind and you don't know this area. I can see you have guts, I really do, but lone, blind wolf like you should be careful. Sam can assist you on the way back home. You'd be safe with him."

"Thank you. I do. Really." The  Omega reached out both hands and touched Bobby timidly. His touch was soft and fleeting like a flutter of butterfly wings. "But I'd rather not."

He thought about that earlier and came to the conclusion that he prefers to stay away from their _care_.  Although some of them may even have good intentions - he admitted - and be quite... nice. Like Ellen. She was very nice, indeed. Actually, she was the kindest and most loving person he ever met. He already missed her. And Jo was quite friendly too. And he was willing to admit that Sam and Bobby could be also nice under more favorable circumstances. But it wasn't enough to stay with Dean one another day.

 

* * *

 

"You can stay if you want..." Dean repeated his offer softly, in a tone Cas never heard before.  
  
"No, I don't want to." He replied immediately, fearing that hesitation would make Dean to change his mind. He still could not believe in such a fortunate turn of his fate. Still didn't allow himself to joy. Yet tried to convince himself it could be false hope, so they could laugh at him after, when it reveals it was just a game, a fraud. Fun at his expense. "Bobby promised me! He promised!"  
  
He held his breath when Dean handed him something... He gave him... What was that? Cas took a step back in fear, but it was just the handle of the backpack. Then he touched his cheek, and the last time he sighed, and then the smell Cas so loathed began to evanesce and fade away. Dean steps went silent. Cas was alone.

Alone at last.

He leaned against the tree and breath quietly, but soon began to squeal, scream, laugh out loud until it echoed through the woods.  He was alone!  He was free!  He survived and was free!  Dean Winchester had left him! This stranger pack is gone! Tonight no one will stick anything in him again! There won't be beating anymore, nor touching, nor choking by this... _thing_ Dean put forcely in his throat yesterday. No  forcing him to kneel, no bending over, nor  bites, nor terror and  no  leash! Dean won't rape him tonight. Any night. The Alpha won't stop him anymore for quick, brutal mounting. For fucking, as he used to say. FUCK - this gross, awful word that came out in a low growl, when Dean depicted vividly how he's gonna take him and what he's gonna do to him and sometimes Dean questioned him whether he likes it. "You like that, little bitch? Do you? Say it, Cas, say it: fuck me Alpha. Say it! Ask nicely to fuck you good!"

And Cas knew nothing about sex, he didn't know what was this fuck-thing all about. He only knew it was painful and violent. And a bad, dirty word named this bad, dirty thing. But no more. No more. 

What a relief. What a bliss.  


He was free. 

Free!

Alive and free.  He went weak at the knees.  Dean Winchester left him finally. Cas was free to go, free to do whatever he wants to do.  He could lie down.  Fall asleep.  Sleep all day and night, sleep off all the sleepless nights of being _fucked_.  


No more mating.  No more! He almost suffocated from the sudden tears and convulsive gasps, but this time he cried not because of despair and sorrow, but joy and happiness.  Oh, it was so overhelming his chest ached. 

He tried to take it in fully, fully understand what does this mean: Dean won't held him by the neck, forcing to sit on the ground at his feet like a dog. He won't press apart his rear to fill him with this sticky ick smelled so... _him_. Dean. The smell was all over Cas and he felt filthy. He was sick and wanted to vomit each time Dean approached in near.   
  
Cas spent countless hours under the Alpha, during and after the rapes, dreaming to become a monster so hideous that Dean abandones him. He beseeched the Great Wolf for death. "And if Thou, the First of all wolves, don't show me such mercy to take my life, then please at least make me ugly", he prayed every night with face wet from tears.  
  
But now everything has changed! Dean let him go!

The First Wolf didn't kill the poor Omega, who sat on the forest cover, on moss and leafs, laughing and sobbing alternately before he calmed down a little. He called the backpack to mind and fumbled around in it to check what Dean gave him. This was backpack worn by Jo, he recognized by the smell. Oh, it was filled with provisions for the next... He considered carefuly: three, four... maybe five days. It might lasts for whole week, if he uses it sparingly. It could work, he never ate much. He smiled at woolen blanket. At night it would be very handful. And... what's that? He gabbled curious. A jar of honey...?

"Honey!" Cas pulled it out, unscrewed the top impatiently and reached a finger in the aromatic sweetness. He licked it hungrily. "Um..." muttered, unable to suppress a groan of pleasure. It was delicious. When Jo offered him honey after the night fight, he refused. The taste reminded him of a early childhood, when he felt safe and loved. If he took the honey in the stress and despair, all these feelings would infect and rot it, changing the sweet taste into the mold and bitterness. It would destroy one of such few good memories he had. 

Now he was glad he refused Jo's sincere gesture. Though he believed it was from the bottom of her heart, he was greatful and rewarded this sweetness, unconaminated by fear and hatred, which he felt for Dean Winchester. 

He lied down, rested head on the backpack as on pillow. It was quiet, so quiet around, and warm. He closed his eyes and ate a little more honey. Such happiness. Such a joy. Such a relief.  
  
Then he spun the jar thoroughly, so nothing could spilled and carefully tucked into a backpack, among other packages of food. Protein bars, candies, water bottles, dried meat, some canned food. It was really... generous and a kind gift from Dean. He didn't have to give him anything. Unfortunately with all this stress he forgot to thank. Dean handed him the backpack, and he said nothing. Not a word.  
  
"I should've thank him." He thought. He wrapped himself in a blanket. Curled on the ground, rolled on his side and prepared to sleep. Maybe this time he won't dream nightmares? Especially this one, in which he runs through the forest. He sees nothing. Only sounds surround him. He knows someone is chasing him. He panics, feels trapped, he knows he has to escape and at the same time he knows that something approaches inexorably. By every breath, every step closer and closer, and suddenly it - whatever it is - stays just behind him. Cas is terrified. He feels that in a moment something terrible happen, something really scary.

And then he falls into someone's hands, arms, and although he has no vivid dreams, he sees something inaudible... A face...? Yes, a face that looms over him. Someone says something, squeezing him hard, harder and says something... whispers...  
  
Then Cas wakes up gasping, sweating, screaming.  
  
"No, no, no..." He fell on his back, drenched with sweat, frantically begging: "Dean, let me go. Let me go, Dean, please... I don't want it... Please, Dean. Please. Let go."

 

* * *

 

Dean Winchester stayed close, into the wind so Omega could not smelled him.  Dean knew how to sneak up undiscovered and used this knowledge to look at the Cas for the last time.  
  
He watched him, as he leaned against the pine tree, his arms around the trunk, trying to calm down himself. To believe.  So much emotion on his face: uncertainty, fear, anticipation. He looked so focused listening to the Dean's footsteps.  He holded breath as if he wanted to hear better Dean wanders off.  A shy smile as he thought Dean left him behind. A  loud shriek and even a louder laugh of elation.  
  
Dean stared at the boy, he didn't recognize. As if he saw him for the first time.  Happy Cas.  Screaming with happiness. Dancing with happiness.  Dean bit the lip so strong, he felt the ferruginous taste of blood.  He clenched his fists, watching Cas greedly.    
  
Why he didn't act like that when he was with Dean?  Why Dean never managed to bring out of him such sounds?  Such feelings?  Such expression of those blue-blue, beloved blue eyes?  For the First Wolf!, he wished to hold him in his arms!  Share this  joy and be the reason of...

Dean felt nauseous. He _was_ the reason.  But not quite in the way he wanted to be. Cas was so happy because they won't meet each other never again. Cas was happy, because Dean set him free. Yes, Dean just made Cas so happy, so unbelievable, inconceivable happy. He made it by... leaving him.  
  
"I've done this" He thought bitterly. He never felt this way before. He never shed a tear. And now? He wiped his face, his eyes. "Get a grip, crybaby!" He order himself. "Before returning to the pack. They shouldn't see you in such miserable condition." He sighed, throwing really a last look.  
  
Until the last moment he did not believe that he could lose the Omega. He could not understand why Cas rejected him. Why he turned off his offer? Dean was almost certain Cas will accept new arrangment. But he didn't.

Dean had hope that all these hysterics, grievances and complaints was just the transitional period and after some time he get used to the new situation.  He thought Cas was sulking, because it was all so new to him and  because he missed his family. After the morning incident  Dean realize he might treated him a bit too much rough. Yeah, well, they were on the way, it must be a big effort for such a boy like Cas, and everything happened so suddenly. Dean got it, got in now. Though he explained to him why he claimed him immediately, as soon as he caught him,  without a notice. There was no time for forplay and wooing with sweet talk and kisses.  Okay, Dean knew Omega was hurt.  He knew, alright?  He got the message. 

But he explained to him why it had to be that way.  But he explained!  Damn it!  
  
Why omega could not understand, accept the reality? Why he couldn't move this unpleasant memories aside and start enjoying what was after?  Dean was trying so hard.  He hadn't as much time as he wanted to have for Cas, he could not devote as much attention as Omega needed, but he tried. He  planned to reward him all the inconveniences as soon as they get home.  Once they reach their refuge.  When Dean finally be able to stop worry about the pack, keep an eye on everything and everyone.  Why omega didn't want to wait?  
  
He lost omega.  He lost Cas. How could this happen?

And that's when he lost him, precisely _because_ he lost him the Alpha saw all the joy and all these things Cas should've feel with him.  Warmth, spontaneity, laughter full breast, bliss, even the innocent and yet so exciting sound that escaped from his throat while licking honey from the finger... Dean crouched down until the feeling to hear this purr of pure delight.

Why Cas never purred so while  they were together?  Why he didn't laugh?  Why he didn't smile nor wriggle, laying with Dean?  Why didn't he smell so sweet in his presence?  Dean remembered the only time the smell of Omega was similar: when he exposed his face to the sun, on the edge of clearing, where Dean ordered him to lie down and rest on the blanket.  Only this one time the smell of the Omega became a little sweeter.  Similar to what Dean could sense now.  Hardly similar  of this sudden burst of sweetness from this moment. 

Dean couldn't name it.  It was so...  As a smoke of bonfire curling over the field after harvesting, or an autumnal heath near the forest, like a milky haze of mist over the blooming moors and grass, so complex to describe, yet so  pleasant and seductive.  Dean felt dizzy and knew that it was the smell of happy Cas. He wondered, why he had never felt it before.

The smell was much better than what he usually felt from Cas: a metallic, sour aftertaste on tongue, which of course, seemed so interesting, spicy, but compared to this... Dean felt cheated.  He was angry.  He was wretched.  He wanted to come back.  Not to the pack, but to the Omega. He wished to  lie down with him... Lick the bare skin behind the ear, where the flesh is warm and soft. He wished to hear his giggle and chuckle. Maybe he would be  glad that Dean came back?  For him?  To him?  
  
He'd like to have a chance to make him smelled so happy when Dean was in him, deep inside.  When he was bending over his neck and pressed his nose into his dark, soft hair. "It would have to be damn pleasant", he sighed.  Damned! Such a loss. Such a wasted opportunity, which probably never happen again.  


If only Cas wasn't so scared of him.  So much he planned to attack Dean, hoping the Alpha wring his neck.  Dean stopped and leaned against a tree.  Throughout his life, no one wished to die because of him. "Oh my God... Oh my... Oh...", he said under his breath as if he just perceived the awful truth.  


It was the ultimate end, he lost his Omega and he'll never see him again. 

 

 


	6. THEY KILL HORSES, DON'T THEY?

Cas sat up abruptly and for a moment he did not even know where he was. What happened. He shivered from cold. It was night, he could not see, but he felt the change in the scent of the forest. He recognized the time passing after the temperature drop and the difference in sounds around, when nocturnal birds and animals woke up and went to prey. He sighed, remembering the events of the yesterday.  
  
"Free. I _am_ free at last" he whispered just to reassure himself. "I am."  
  
"No, you're just stupid. You're stupid." He heard in ear and a fierce hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
Mocking laugh.  
  
Cas wriggled, trying to free himself, but the grip was too strong. Something was pushed into his mouth, preventing him from screaming and making it difficult to breathe. He could not spit it out, fight it to get some air and he began to panic, fearing the vomits and choking to death. He held his breath, frantically swallowing and wondering what is happening. He jerked his head around, listening to the voices and sniffing in terror.  
  
_Is that Dean back?_ _Is that Dean?_  
  
"Looks like you're lost in a dark forest... Again? Didn't you learn from your own mistakes, did you? Oh, blind Omega... You're asking for trouble, and then you'll cry, because the forest is full of bad wolves. You should've know that."  
  
_Gabriel?_

"Leave the boy!" Uriel stood over them, reached and pulled tightly rolled bundle of linen handkerchief out of Omega's mouth. "Gabriel, don't you have things to do?"  
  
"I wanted to say hello!" More laughing. Gabriel freed Cas and patted him on the shoulder, still cackling, as if he just played a good prank. "I just missed you, old stench! Did I scare you a little? I thought you're used to the darkness..." he closed his lips to younger brother's ear and whispered seductively: "...and to rough wooing..."  
  
"Nothing funny in that. I almost suffocated!" Castiel wiped his mouth and pushed him away. "Stupid jokes... And how did you get here?"  
  
"We've come for you." Gabe replied sweetly, standing up. "The cavalry has arrived! Are you not pleased with our family fortunate reunion? Aren't you happy to _see_ us again?"  He laughed again, and a few other wolves joined. 

Cas frowned. He didn't like Gabriel gibes at his disability. He was not so sure whether he's glad they were here. Oddly, he felt insecure and uncomfortable in their presence, although they were family indeed. Yeah, they were family once...  
  
"You didn't hurry with help..." He grumbled, getting up and dusting faded jeans off with his hands. Then he fumbled for the blanket, picked it up and began to fold neatly.  
  
"You were hard to track down." Said Uriel. "Leave this rags. Won't need'em anymore." He kicked the backpack off. Something cklinked inside, barely audible sound of a cracking glass. The only thing made of glass was the jar of honey. Cas twitched, he wouldn't like to waste a whole jar of delicious sweetness. He reached out but hesitated, afraid of teasing Uriel. Was he allowed to take the backpack now? Uriel told him to leave it. Well, maybe he could check it later. He really shouldn't make Uriel angry with him. It always ended badly...  


"What are you doing here all alone?"  Uriel asked casually, as if his thoughts were occupied with something else and he wanted to be just... polite.  
  
"I slept." Cas replied cautiously.  
  
"Where's the rest of the pack?  Where's this goddamn Winchester?" One of the younger wolves interrupted impatiently. He was as same age as Cas, but had a higher status.  Cas remembered him.  Phehiljah.  Gossip and schemer, who brought himself into elders favor by flattering and ingratiating.  Cas pretended not to hear his question.  He gained enough courage to crouch down over the backpack and checked the contents. Oh,no! It fell on a stone and the jar broke.  Cas touched the sticky mess and cut himself by the shard of glass.  He raised finger to his mouth to lick up the blood.  
  
"I asked you!  Are you deaf?  Not just blind, huh?"  Phehiljah prodded him roughly. "Where's Winchester?"  
  
"Not here." Cas moved away from him. "He's gone.  The whole pack is gone. They left me."  
  
"They left you?" Phehiljah leaned over him, snatched the bag from Omega's hands and threw it away. "Uriel told you to leave it. You won't keep this garbage. No need this stinky shit around. Eww, smells to high heaven." He gave a sniff of disgust and revultion. "You reek of this Winchester too."

Cas got up.

"It's mine, you can't..."

"Where they go?" Uriel catch Cas' arm and turned to face him. "Where they're goin'?"

"I don't know." Cas said softly. "I didn't _see_ anything."

Stupid bravery, Uriel growled at him and Cas flinched, trying to escape the slap. Phehiljah snarled furiously and Gabriel chuckled shortly.

"I have to find him. We have to find him." Uriel squeezed Omega's arm so hard that he certainly left some bruises. "So better try to recall which direction they chose. I know you can, boy. Do me a favor, Cas. Be a good boy. Would you be a good boy? Hm? Would you?"   
  
Cas thought that something is off. Something is very off.  
  
Gabriel was right. The forest is full of bad wolves.  
  
"Oh, now you wanna find him? Now? Where were you when he took me away? When he claimed me and almost killed me? Where were you then?! Why did you let him?" Cas started quietly, but soon began to raise his voice with hysterical anger. "Were you follow us to save me? Now I am free, saved, can we go home now? Can we go home?"  
  
"See him how saucy he is? Winchester taught him bad manners..." Gabriel snapped, grabbing Omega's wrist and pulling him back, away from Uriel.   
  
"We will. You're with the family." Uriel was calm and steady. "We'll go home, but we have to catch the Winchesters first."

Cas tottered a little, took a two small steps, still shaky and upset.

"Phehiljah took my backpack. Mine. It belongs to me." Pointed out. "Dean gave it to me and it belongs to me..." murmured small voice, getting quieter and quieter in each word.

"These are not your things! You don't have your own stuff! Who cares for this Winchester's trash?" Phehiljah snorted with contempt. "This worthless junk! You miss the stink of your Alpha after he  kicked you out? He pampered you so much, you're pining for him as a bitch in heat, do you? You used this smelly bag as a pillow, so you can sleep better? Do you, bitch?"  
  
Cas swung to hit him.  
  
After all he went through, after all this torment, fear, suffer... How dare he talk to him like that? HOW DARE HE?!

So he stood up, but the next moment he flew to the ground. Slap in the face almost deprived him of consciousness.

 

* * *

 

"He thought he was so clever. And he swallowed the bait without the slightest suspicion." Uriel said, leaning over the Omega. "You."  
  
Omega felt the blood in veins got icy and suddenly his stomach becomes heavy as a sack filled with stones when he began to understand: his family used him as a decoy to lure Winchester in a trap. They knew what Winchester would do to him and they didn't care. They watched hidden in the darkness, from a distance, as the Alpha claimed Castiel for the first time. As his brother Sam and a few other wolves held him for Alpha, so he could... do... whatever he did... Whatever it was, this violent, horrible act of brutal power and possesion. His family heard his cry for help, he'd been crying,  screamed in pain as Alpha thrusted in him without any mercy. And they did nothing to rescue him, because all they wanted was exactly happened on that day, when Winchester enslaved him.  
  
They sent Gabriel to ask about the Omega and make sure that Winchester claimed the new _property_.  They were so pleased when Winchester sent him back saying "the Omega is mine now". Gabriel returned to the pack, and reported that everything goes according to plan. Omega has been captured and stays with Winchesters.  


They knew what he experienced every night.  They knew that Winchester took him on a leash.  They saw it and did nothing to help.  They followed the pack not to save him, it wasn't the goal. They didn't care about this scrawny, blind boy who was the weakest link in the pack, the runt of the litter. Cas was crushed by the horrible truth of his own family. They sold him out like he was nothing to them, like he wasn't their cousin, brother, member of the herd... Like he was nobody. And for what?   


"They have _gold_."  Uriel whispered it passionately, lustfully in ear of numb Omega. "Dragon gold. Dragon's skin.  Bones. Fangs.  Sack of precious stones.  Do you know what a fortune it is? By this dragon's treasure Winchester can provide for the whole pack for years."  
  
Oh, yes. Castiel retraced those unfinished sentences, puzzling remarks, words... _Cargo. Load. _ Yes, they mentioned about it few times, Alpha Dean and the other one, what was his name...? Bobby! And Sam, Alpha's brother. Cas heard some of their talks, though he wasn't interested. Dean kept him close, yes, very close, seated at his feet and he wasn't concerned at all that Omega listened their hushed conversations. Like he didn't even considered Omega as a threat or a spy... Probably because he didn't consider him as a person at all, Cas thought bitterly. "For Dean I was just a toy to play, and for my family I was just a bait..."  


Well, he didn't pay attention to these talks, too busy devising ways to end up with his misearble life. All he was focused on was how to avoid further rapes and beatings.  How to escape into the endless oblivion, where is no Dean, no anyone, not even him - Castiel. The blind Omega, the worst wolf on Earth, the most foolish that world has ever known and abandoned by his own family.  


So that's what he was. A burden. A handicap who had one job: to delay the Winchester's pack. Uriel had a hope that Winchester will choose the easier way so they can go after him.

"Don't worry."  Uriel patted him on the shoulder, unaware of Omega's silent thoughts." Before dawn we'll kill'em all.  I'm going to drain every ounce of blood out of this filthy mongrel! And may even let you watch him dying."  He gave a thunderous laugh and the stentorian sound echoed around. "Ah!  Poor thing.  I forgot, I'm sorry.  You cannot!  You can't see anything, can you?" He added contritely, as if he suddenly realized that committed a faux pas, but Cas knew it was a lie.  Uriel wasn't sorry, he remarked his blindness on purpose, just  to  humiliate him.  
  
Castiel's eyes widened as he _saw_ it, as he percieved finally that Uriel was anything better than Dean Winchester.  Dean at least wanted him, he wanted Omega so desperately, so he stole him and kept him on the leash to prevent him from lost.  He didn't want to share Omega with anyone. He didn't pass him to any other wolf.  He wanted to have Castiel for himself only.  He fucked him roughly, but told Sam and Jo to take care of Omega.  They had to protect him at all cost and Jo was so terrified when he asked her to leave him alone. She refused, saying that Dean would skin her off if Omega got hurt on her watch. 

The Alpha was the only wolf who could abuse him, no one else. In the new pack, the Winchester's pack were no Phehiljahs, no Gabriels, no others who prank him, who laugh at him, who poke fun at him for his blindness and lack of strenght and how weird he was for them.  Cas could say everything about Winchester, name all his faults and sins, but he knew one thing for sure: Winchester would never gave him to another wolf. He set him free. He might keep him, tied, sold, gave away to someone else, but he didn't. He just let him go freely...   


Uriel did quite opposite.  He shoved him to a completely stranger Alpha, apart from what he can do to Omega. Not caring how Omega may suffer.  How he might be hurt, damaged.  For Uriel Castiel was just a tool that helped him to reach the goal: to weaken the pack carrying a dragon's treasure.  And now he was not even necessary to do so.  
  
Castiel tensed when came another thought: if Uriel did it all when he needed him, what he will do now, when he needs him no longer? To w hom he'll give Castiel this time?  He certainly doesn't want to keep him.  Castiel already guessed that for his own pack he was just a burden.  Ball and chain.  And that won't never change. He'll  never cease to be blind. He'll  never cease to be dependent on others. He never cease to stumble and turn over the run, bump into obstacles. He will always have to rely on someone else's help.  Always someone would have to baby-sit him.  And he had nothing to offer in return. No skills useful to the pack.  Even what he was doing with the Alpha Winchester. These naughty, painful things, he was bad in this either. And beside that, who wants to take second-hand Omega, used by another Alpha? 

Omega felt cold in his bones.

Uriel won't keep him. No, he won't. Rather give or sell to strangers but for what price? And what he was supposed to do, if he can't do anything? "Oh, First Wolf please help me!" he thought in panic as he realized, that the only possible thing would be the same what Winchester has done to him but... This time... 

He heard stories... About woodcutters and others _bad wolves_ as Gabriel put it into words. The h orror stories hard to believe, but recently he could believe in every horrible story, no matter how terrible sounded and unlikely be true and trustworthy. How many Winchester-like Alphas could be around? Probably not so many. Uriel would sell him more likely to woodcutters and the difference is that Winchester was one, them will be many. Uriel loved gold. Money. He'll take the money and forget about blind nephew. He'll leave him at the mercy of strangers, so they do with him whatever they want, and the Omega won't be able to defend against them, just as he could not defend against Winchester.  
  
Frightening thoughts galloped in his mind as a herd of horses. Once, when he was still a puppy, a toddler, he saw an harras of horses galloping on the prairie. His family went on one of the spring expeditions, and then they were in the dust, the neighing around, earsplitting clatter of hoofs, hundreds of hoofs and they filled the air with the sparkling dust as they were not a band of animals but a hurricane, a dancing cloud which fell to the ground from the skies. It was a stunning sight! He caught his breath, and he wanted to howl, to give vent to emotions, stretched his neck, climbed on the fingers and absorbed everything, sniffing and _seeing_.

The horses were amazing!  Their number and speed were overhelming and made his head spin.  He felt inexpressible gratitude for he may watch this spectacle the First Wolf has created. He was so thankful for the world in which there are such wonders, and so much beauty.  
  
How good it's been there with the elders who let puppies accompanied themselves and witness it all.  He was so grateful!  Then he saw that the elders pulled out one young mare.  For what?  Cas interested in, he began to look closely. Oh, for the First Wolf's sake, she was gorgeous!  The strong muscles played under the skin covered with shiny, smooth coat in the color of maple syrup and honey.  Silky mane billowing from the graceful movements and the breeze.  Slender pasterns and small hooves crumbled in the sand.  She danced.  She danced with the wolves and they danced with her.  
  
But why they took her?  This beautiful young mare?  He could not tear his eyes from her.  He was just a kid, a puppy, naive and without any experience. He's  never been on a hunt before.  He had never seen the killing.  He knew only fun and laughter, racings around the den, with other puppies, under the watchful eyes of aunts and older siblings.

He was more curious, what happens to the mare, surrounded by a pack of uncles and cousins. He not immediately realized what he witnesses. He didn't immediately discerned that it was not fun, not a play, not a dance. Not a merry chase and laugh and just fake wrestlings like between kids. They stonewalled her and herded in the desired location, where for an hour or so she fought them before they knocked her down and eat her.  
  
The little wolf, an Omega, stopped blinking. Stopped breathe.  
  
First they ripped up her belly and dragged guts out. They began to off the skin from the rump and bite the back, but did not break her neck, didn't cut arteries, so while they eat her, tearing her for pieces and devoured in an odour of her own blood and fat, she was still alive. She looked around with whitening eyes, watched the sun over the horizon and her herd, her family disappearing in the distance.

It was scary. And fascinating. Castiel was a puppy and aunts kept him with other puppies at a safe zone. He could only look on adults and their prey from afar. And at one point the mare looked at him from between her captors, over their heads. Their eyes met. He felt a shiver. He was probably the last view in her life. Oh, how awful, he was probably the last wolf, one of those who so cruelly murdered her...

Is that why he lost his sight?

Was it karmic repayment of debt incurred by his family at the First Wolf that terrifying day, full of mindless, merciless evil and blood and violence? They weren't hungry. They had a plenty of food. They didn't have to kill her. They did it just because they could.

For fun maybe. 

He did not recieve of this mare even a small bite.

But a few months later his blue eyes began to fail, the contours began to lose focus and sharpness, the colors began to fade, the fog started to surround him, every day thicker and more impenetrable and one's didn't know when he went blind completely.  
  
And now he felt that everything fastens the buckle: that day when the mare died and today, when Uriel revealed his despicable and wicked intentions. The Omega was exactly like that mare, surrounded by the pack. It was not fun. It's not going to end well for him. Oh, they won't bite him, no. That would be a gesture of mercy and Uriel knew no such feelings. Why they would show him any mercy? They didn't treat him as a family anymore (if ever treated him like one). When Winchester claimed him, the Omega became one of Winchesters. And his old pack planned to kill all the Winchesters, so he was now just the loot, taken from an enemy. Not the most valuable. Hardly worth a few dollars due to his blindness and low status and he even was not a virgin anymore, so...  
  
The world was cruel to beautiful young mares. And to the blind Omegas.

 

* * *

 

His freedom is gone, lasted only for one afternoon and half the night. He didn't belong to himself anymore. Again he was just someone's livestock.  



	7. ONE ANOTHER REASON TO HATE

"Well then... What do we do with him?", asked Phehiljah, obligingly giving to Uriel a goatskin bag with water. "Shall we leave him behind, so he won't delay us as he did to those others?"

Uriel didn't even deign to look at young, glib-tongued Beta. Instead he waved a hand, calling over the Zachariah, one of the elders, and whispered something to his ear. Zechariah nodded and ran into the woods. Phehiljah glanced at Gabriel standing short way off, resting on a pine tree, with this familiar, disparaging smile on his face. Phehiljah wished to scrub this smile with the gravel. "One day, one day...", he thought, griting his teeth.

Gabriel stuck in Phehiljah's gullet for a long time. Relatively small, even shorter than this blind cripple, certainly physically weaker than other wolves in the pack, kept low profile most of the time, to avoid attracting attention to himself. He has been in the wind more often than spent the time with family. He ran somewhere, returned, in and out, comin' and goin'... Phehiljah thought of him as an errand boy. 

When Uriel wanted to send someone to confirm Winchester claimed Cas, there was no other go-between than Gabe.

"A gofer", thought Phehiljah. "That's what he is. Just a gun dog, who retrieves to master's hand whatever he's ordered to." But despite this scorn, fueled by jealous, he knew the elders respected Gabriel. He got away with things no one else would: monkey business, goofing around, all those smirks and pranks, and smartass remarks even addressed to the pretentious, pompous top dogs. "Clown", Phehiljah grew annoyed, observing him, as he took Cas' backpack and rummaged curiously through it. He found a chocolate bar, shoved almost all at once into his mouth, choking with gluttony. Several other stuffed in his pockets, then back to searching for something valuable. Finally he threw the robbed bag in the bushes.

Phehiljah didn't exaggerate, saying it stank of Alpha Winchester. Almost as much as the Omega. All over this stupid bitch hung this gross, nauseating odor, so hard to bear. Salty like a sperm, obvious smell of mating and fresh claiming. Phehiljah drew air through the nose in short, audible inhalations, sniffing something else. A ferruginous stench of blood, still intense scent of a fear, old and new, a weird undertone of creamy caramel sweetness, and a faint trail of Omega's urine.

Of course they all knew what did the Omega experience. What else he could serve? This is what Omegas are for. To get a good fuck, stupid whores.  Phehiljah licked his mouth with not so hidden excitement. 

Ah, yes. Stupid whore. Winchester taught him a lesson. At least they hoped for it when they deliberately let the Omega get lost and fell into Winchester's hands. They expected him to keep himself busy with Omega, vigorously enough to lose track of time. Weaken his wariness. Poor Alpha, occupied by fucking his new boy toy to the ground, oblivious to danger. Vulnerable to attack. Oh! Uriel worked it out brilliant! He was the best. A genius. Phehiljah admired him so much, tried to sneak into his favor, become his favorite nephew.

Not like this one lamentable waste, pathetic fool and blind, a runt of the litter. A shame to the whole family. Filthy bitch. _Cas_. Even his name was deprived of dignity.

Phehiljah watched him from a far, as he half lying, down into the shallow recessin of the ground, between the bare roots of some old pine tree. What a despicable creature he was! Neither strong nor fast. Useless. The pack kept him in spite of his blindness in respect of grandmother Anna. She was very fond of him, she wanted to have him around, First Wolf only knows why. So he accompanied her, nursed her in her late years, assisted and helped when she was ill and infirm. But after her death, a few years ago, there was no reason to keep him anymore. Phehiljah suspected that they did not know what to do with Cas when his service was no longer required, but they couldn't decide, what to do next. Abandon him? Kill'm? Sell him? But to whom? Who would want to take such a redundant, worthless bitch?

The Omega seemed not to notice in what danger he was. He still did his best, tried to be all things to all men, to win their favor, a little bit of kindness. He served as he could, helped in the household, kept the kitchen clean and in order, threw the garbage, changed the puppies' diapers, washed toilets. He did all the dirty work nobody wanted to do. With no word of complaint.

Did he have a choice? He knew the Uriel's rule: no work, no eat. Phehiljah was aware, the Omega must've been hungry more often than rest of them, but that's life. No pity for damn useless twats, right? He should be grateful for every piece of bread he received. Only thanks to Uriel's sentiment he still had a roof over his head and a shirt on his back. He should worship the ground Uriel walks on. 

Well, he kinda did, to be honest. He was so damn polite! Always answered with a courtesy if someone teased him, did not react to the mistreatment, the pranks, even the hard ones. Never fought back. Sure thing he was not in the position, but even if he could... He didn't. He never, not even once stood for himself. He tried so desperately to earn some respect, but from year to year, month to month, his rank in a hierarchy kept falling, lower and lower. From the last one, an Omega, he became even worse, less than nothing. Not a person anymore, but a property, and not a valuable one.

He was blind in every possible way. They walked all over him, when he flog a dead horse to get some warm gesture in return. Stupid, pitiful twat.

Each reflex of some caring or more likely lack of violence he received with gratitude; every manifestation of concern he repaid with interest - and it was so annoying, so irritating! As if he didn't get enough humiliation.

However, perhaps thanks to this kind behavior he endeared himself remains of the sympathy of at least few family members. The last few friends from early childhood: Balthazar, same age, cunning wolf with a cheerful disposition and Anna, who was named after the grandmother. Both Betas. Phehiljah suspected that also Gabriel in his twisted way had a weakness for him, though usually he was the first who made funny of Cas and mercilessly mocked his blindness, exposing him countless times as an object of ridicule. But he was also most strongly protested when Uriel revealed the plan.

Clever and crafty plan, using the fancy to Omega that Winchester has taken so naively. It was spotted on one of the stops in Cold Creek, a small town inhabited in part by the people, in part by assimilated pack of wolves, who run a roadhouse and camping for travelers. People camped together with wolves, unaware of their true nature. The paths from East and West, North and South crossed here and for this reason the place had neutral power, which was generally respected. Very few fights somewhere at the back of the bar ended only with some harmless bruises and fractures of a few noses. Later brawl participants drink together and howl at the Moon.

So, it was safe place and two packs sat in opposite corners, pretending not to pay attention to each other.

Winchester eyed the Omega intently, but careful. Gabe was the one who noted and told Uriel, there's something strange in this Alpha. At first nobody believed him. Gabriel was a little drunk and he was known as a jester and mischief-maker. They laugh though. Why not? It was funny after all. This stranger had eyes on their blind Omega. Hilarious!

Maybe he was just curious of this freak of nature, worth seeing because it's too bizarre, too rare, too repulsive to pass it without a glimpse. A funny story to tell later. _A blind wolf_. Yes, it was a definition of weird, uncommon, off-putting creature, the subject of future gossip and jokes by the fire and beer. _Do you remember the pack with the blind wolf? Ha, ha, ha... Odd thing._

He didn't even sit among them, Zachariah told him to stay in the corner, with a bottle of a cheap ginger ale, one that Uriel let buy for him. Only because it might get an unrequired attention from the other pack and people in the bar, if he had nothing to drink all evening. Uriel kept up appearances of concern for everyone, including the Omega. He'd like to avoid any suspicions.

So, Cas stood there, shitty cunt, grateful for this tiny gesture of what he considered as a generosity and Dean looked at him now and then over heads his fellow wolves, from the other side of the room.

He didn't seem displeased or amused. Rather... focused. His eyes fixed on Cas, followed his little moves. "He likes our blue-eyes puppy", blurted out Gabe, a bit of drunk, couldn't help laughing at his own joke. "He's falling in love with our wingless angel", he chuckled sardonically. "I bet he's eager to plant his flag proudly on Cas' virgin ass".

Uriel told him to shut up, but then Zachariah whispered something in Alpha's ear, Uriel looked surprised at first, then disgusted, then nods, and eventually they both murmured and conspired long, long time after Winchester gathered all his people, paid for food and drinks (leaving a tip, at which the waitress whistled loudly with approval) and walked out into the night.

Did Uriel and Zachariah know at that time what kind of a load the Wincheters carried? Phehiljah had no idea. The elders didn't speak to young Betas about such things. Had they an eye on Winchesters before? Had they followed him, met him not by a coincident but on purpose? Did they wait for him to stay in this roadhouse? Probably yes. Uriel was genius, apparently. He had his sources. He knew a lot.

Well, they seek for an opportunity and it fell from the sky right there. The First Wolf heard the prayers and blessed them by His grace. Phehiljah relied on the elders, followed orders obediently. His ambition was to be the best Beta, the best soldier. He hoped to be promoted to a higher position and get more privileges, more food, better clothes, maybe a mate one day. A nice hole to fuck whenever he wants. 

He would do anything to get that.

But that night he knew nothing about the Winchester and his pack, nothing important really. Only Uriel knew, and Zachariah and, of course, Gabriel. He always knew everything first.

Even drunk he wouldn't miss important details.

Phehiljah knew only what he saw, and Winchester didn't impressed him at all. Oh, yes. Handsome guy. Tall, wide shoulders, but bow legs. Green eyes with long lashes, kissable lips, kinda like a girl's, some people might be fancy in it, but freckles ruined this almost perfect face. Too young for an Alpha. He was in his mid-twenties. Phehiljah didn't hear of any such young Alpha, who was capable to lead on his own a pack this size, at least sixteen, seventeen wolves. Or more. 

Unmated. 

Horny Alpha who needs to get laid. Who needs a quickie in the backroom. Who doesn't think clearly because he didn't have anyone for a while. The smell of pheromones is strong and overwhelming and Phehiljah feels his heart racing fast, his cock twitching, his own very virgin ass pleads for something, he even doesn't know for what exactly, but there's this unnamed longing, pining for firm grip on hips. His imagine explodes with vivid paintings of him bending over in surrender, taking the huge, thick... dick... up his ass... Phehiljah bites his own lips nervously, trying to hide the flood of emotions, he's not like this!, he's not gay at all, but he can't stop fantasies of this green eyes monster, forcing him to take his cock fully, to the balls, take him mercilessly, like a good boy, and Phehiljah obediently waits as the Alpha gets enough, Alpha who pounds him hard, fucks him over and over, till he shoots the load of the hot, sticky jizz, a great amount of it, pumping and pumping it to Beta's hole, fills him by his Alpha's semen, Alpha's smell, marks him by his Alpha's bite...

Wait, what?

Pheiljah trembled and gasped, half ashamed, half heated of this graphic daydream, so dynamic and potent and concurrently unclear and vague, as he never really experienced anything like this, at least not with other living being. Oh, but he craved it so badly, he was full of desires, felt unquenchable fire in his veins, filled with molten lava, with no vent to release this energy. In moments of privacy Phehiljah recalled Omega's screams and stifled groans when Winchester claimed him for the first time. He tried to rewind in his mind these disturbing sounds of the savage act, echoing in the darkness, in the woods. The intoxicating smell of sex, fear, violence. Acute and intense, which reached up to where he stood and making him hard, so fucking hard and insatied. From these memories increased his blood circulation, he felt like drowning into a boiling water.

Oh, Phehiljah wants to ride the Omega. Bite him in the neck, listen to its pleas to stop and to continue at the same time. He wants to hurt him, he wants him to beg for more.  He wants Cas wriggle under him, when he slaps his bubble butt as Cas's trying to pull away and squealed, but Phehiljah knows no mercy. He moves his hips back and forward with steady pace, each thrust rips this fragile, teen body till he's total mess, broken and docile, ready for more at any time, with no resistance. That's the only purpose of Omegas existence: unconditional submission.   
    
One small flaw of Uriel: he never allowed younger wolves to enjoy such pleasant activities. Faithful follower of an old school: only an Alpha and chosen elders have the right to mating. Only with females. No boy toys allowed. Maybe that's why he spoke about Winchester so contemptuously. Such open manifestation of fondness for another male wolf was something Uriel couldn't fathom. He didn't understand other packs, Alphas who claim a stray Omegas and feed them, keep them purely for pleasure. Particularly boys, to avoid the risk of pregnancy. Who wants to have an Omega's pup, huh?

Uriel used to say that's a human habit, not wolfish. A disgrace, which corrupts the order established by noble forfathers. He lectured youngsters once in a while, that "sex is not for fun, it's a duty".   
   
Phehiljah wouldn't mind a small adjustments those ancien rules to the modern way of life. 

After all forfathers didn't have a toilet paper neither, does it mean a little hygiene improvement made them turning in their graves? 

A little fun time to time won't end the world, right? Won't harm anyone. Except Winchester. He should be harmed by his own reckless choices. Uriel, so keen guarding the modesty in his own pack, gives a shit for Winchester's forfathers. Let them burn, let this brash, insolent Alpha disgrace himself in front of his own pack. Let him waltz straight in the trap.

Phehiljah didn't get it at first, didn't understand the whole beauty of this simple but efficient plan. Two birds on one stone: they will slow the Winchesters. Disrupt the run, wherever is their destination (they only knew it's somewhere North). Distract the leader. Then attack. Kill'em all and take the cargo. As a bonus, they'll get rid off Omega. This blind parasite, who was a burden for too long. 

Time to pay the debt and go.

One last service. Let's just say: no special skills required. He supposed to just bend over, with his ass in the air. No big deal. No rocket science. 

No medals to award.

Cas was just a piece of meat on the hook, to attract Winchester. And Winchester didn't disappoint them: he snatched the bait and swallowed with delight, for almost week and a half fucking the Omega to the ground like a jackhammer. Cas wasn't happy about it, but who cares? The goal was achived. 

Now, the Omega wasn't their problem anymore, once he was claimed by another Alpha, he belongs to the other family. He became Winchester. 

"As a stranger, he should be considered as a captive", it occured to Phehiljah. "He's not under Uriel's protection anymore... Elders will interrogate him and leave him. Or more likely kill. Or sell, perhaps?"

His excitement grew, as he thought. "Well, no one cares if he's all right. I can arrange something at night, when nobody watches. Winchester damaged him already, one more ride won't make any difference. So what we're related? There won't be a kid. That's why boys are easier to manage. No need to bear the consequences." He imagined how it could be, how the Omega is still wet down there, soaked in yesterday's semen, slippy and easy to filled up. Phehiljah was eager to take Winchester's place deep inside the Omega's hole, to do him only harder, more brutal, make him cry twice as much as Winchester did, so to Omega could compare them both and find out who has bigger balls. Who can fuck his brain out.

But then he hesitated a bit. He was a little afraid that Uriel however could have something against. Not because of Omega, clearly, but rules are rules. And Phehiljah didn't want to put his reputation at risk. He was eager to prove his worth, to earn Uriel's respect and trust. He shouldn't make the same mistake as Winchester. 

Phehiljah deep in heart knew he was just one of few Uriel's nephews, but in contrast to Zachariah's kids, he was an orphan, like Cas and Gabriel. His father, younger brother of Alpha, passed away few years ago. Well, it's better to have a dad, who stands up for you and Phehiljah hadn't this advantage. There was no contest but he felt like he ought to try harder to get what he wants.

And he wants the fucking lot.

He couldn't compete with Uriel's own sons or Zachariah's, or even with this little shit, Gabriel. At least not yet. 

This fucker was like a cat who lands on his feet, no matter what. When Uriel announced the big plan, Gabe started grumble and protest. "Winchester is a smartass, he won't buy this", he claimed. "Cas is not capable to keep his attention longer than a few hours. It's a waste of time. He'll fuck him and leave in an hour. We won't gain much time... We'll spook him. Too risky." 

Uriel listened to him with a stern expression and Phehiljah was almost sure Gabe eventually gets what he asks for. "Finally! End of his luck!", Phehiljah smirked in silence, but the joy was premature. 

"I've made my mind up on that on", Uriel cut him off, but that was all. No punishment. No resentments. So unfair.

But enough about Gabe. Let's back to Cas. After its lovely honey moon of constant fucking and running, Winchester left him. Just like that. Why? What happend? He got bored? He finally understood how useless is this punk? That's it. End of love story. Apparently blue eyes and tight ass weren't enough to keep the affection. He wasn't even that pretty. Only mediocre. Skin and bones, no curves even for a boy. 

Phehiljah studied Cas' face. Licked his lips absently, thinking how his cheeks blushed and hair ruffled, and his neck was all marked by bites and small bruises, some still fresh purple or blue, some almost faded, pale yellow. Like a color mosaic or a necklace embellish with precious gems. A miracle he didn't broke him to death.

Or he tried?

The Omega had even a bandage, but Uriel told them to put it off. Under the cover the wound was pretty deep and seemed serious, though there already has been formed a scab over it, dry and black. 

"What filthy thoughts beat your brain out?", asked Gabe out of the blue and Phehiljah jumped in fear. "Assuming you have one", teased him meanly. 

"Fuck off!", growled in response. 

"The tongue ever turns to the aching tooth",  Gabe noticed a bulge in his pants and sneered. "Looks like someone's aroused too much. Must be the Winchester's scent. You envied the Omega?"

"Shut the fuck up!", Phehiljah was enraged, but tried hard not to punch him in his clown face. Gabe had this nasty trait, he was able to turn every word to his advantage. He took every spite or a bitter remark or an insult, then multipled it and shot back to the oponent like a poisoned arrow. Better not to challenge him.

Phehiljah turned around, grasping the Omega's stuff.

"Uriel ordered to burn it". He shook its armful and walked away on stiff legs, wobbling a little.

Gabriel watched him for a minute, then sat beside Cas. He handed him a sweet bar, unpacked another for himself and he began to eat.

"I told you the wood is full of the bad wolves. And looks like you're out of the frying pan into the fire", he said calmly, almost merrily. Cas clenched his fingers on a chocolate but didn't tear the wrapper. He gulped audibly with effort.

"What do you do next?", murmured.

"You've heard. Uriel wants to kill'em. Grab the dragon's treasure."

"With me. What do you do with me?" Cas faced Gabe as he could see.

"Sometimes it's really hard to tell if he's blind", thought Beta, staring the shiny eyes. Cas frown, tilted his head like a blackbird, focused on Gabriel in attempt to read him.

"I don't know. Sell you out to some lumberjacks maybe?" Gabe finished his snack, crampled the paper and threw away. "Although they preffered busty blonde girl, but half a loaf is better than no bread. Don't worry. There're only a seven. Won't be so badly." He said with a false consolation. "They let you rest when your sphincters broke. Nothing kills the mood as effectively as the stench of shit on the sheet."

Cas hid the dread, only his knuckles turned white.

"Honestly, I wouldn't expect sheets, though." Gabe took a bite of another candy and chewed for a few seconds, before he continued casually, as if they chatted about the weather. "I convinced Uriel to leave you under Anna's guard when we go after Winchesters. There's this one and only opportunity you got, you hear me? Use it wisely, lone wolf. From now on you're on your own. I'm not very optimistic here."

Gabe patted him on the hand and left, whistling blithely.

Cas closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

He was so happy after Winchester set him free. He was over the moon, that he made it, survived, was alive and free. He was grateful. He was so damn grateful, he even regretted he didn't say "thank you". Or goodbye.

But at this moment he was full of hatred. He hated Dean Winchester more than ever. Alpha should show him some mercy and finished him as he had the chance. Why didn't he? He should break his neck, then and only then he'd free Cas for real. What now? Despite the last Gabe's effort to save him, Cas had no hope for successful escape. Where? How far he's able to run? Blind and sore...?

But what awaits him instead?

More pain, more humiliation. More torment and slavery. The fate worse than death. And what he can do to avoid his doom? Nothing. No, there's a devil's trap, no exit. The only way for Omega to get freedom was to die, and he failed even with that.

"Oh, Dean Winchester, why did you spare me, you cruel fool? Why did you?" Cas cried silently in despair.


	8. THE BAD FEELING

An hour after Cas was gone the Winchesters pack crossed the river at a shallow place and went ahead the mountains. Dean chose the most difficult route, trough the Eagel's Path, suitable only for experienced climbers. The path leads mostly along the mountain ridge with a very few aids provided at the most steep and vertical stretches. One or two rusty ladder, some heavy chains and holders, but they won't be useful in hands of dabblers, like lowlands wolves.

Not to them of course, his men were familiar with these mountains, they were almost at home here, and hurried to get back to the lair, to safe place of their own. To rest. To fall asleep soundly. They were fatigued by this almost a month long expedition, worn out and exhausted, on their last legs. Dean wasn't certain whether they manage this last effort, but he subjected to Sam's and Bobby's persuasions. They were right. Too much time wasted, too long way they went about. No more delays. 

If they only reached the Eagel's Patch they would be safe. No one is able to follow this devilish trail. In a two days they will be home.

Finally.

But he's nervous.

He felt uneasy and worried. He circled around the pack, checking everything out over and over again, counting endlessly each tail, making sure each of them knows what to do in a case of crisis and asked them if everything is fine. Because he was sure there's nothing fine, nothing is allright, there is something very wrong.

He approached to everybody, one by one and surveyed the backpacks, belts, buckles, clasps, weight. He ordered to reload some gear from Ellen's bag to Ash's and spotted the small rip in the Garth's duffel.

He gathered them together once again and promising it's the last time, honestly, he said:

"In any danger you leave everything and run, okay?"

"Okay, okay", they answered in unison, grunting and rolling eyes like they were bored students at a school assembly.

"No faces!", he reproached them, raising his index finger. "I don't wanna handle corpses only because some tought guy thinks this - he lift one backpack up - is more important than life. Got it?"

"Can we go now?", Ash spit out the chewed lump of tobacco and glanced at Alpha, leaning back on his heels to look a little taller. "My balls froze during this speech." 

"You mispelled: _ovaries!"_ Alpha snorted, changing the index finger to the middle, to perform the _fuck off_ gesture. Everybody laughs loudly. "I can fix that later, if you're still cold!" (Ash got flustered and blushed) "Well, then! Pack! Get your ass in gear and move on! Garth, did you repair this rip? Not yet? What are you're waitin' for? Some elves to do it? Ash is busy, so you're on your own, buddy!" Alpha joked a little to lighten the mood. "Let me see. It's a fucking botch! Christ, Garth! Should I teach you how to saw, you lazy ass?"

"No time to embroider tapestries", he murmured in defence. "Makeshifts lasts forever, don't you know?"

"Don't be so saucy!"

"It outlives me and my grandchildren!" Garth pulled the fabric to prove to Alpha the seam is strong enough.

"Better be, or I'll end you my own hand if you fall because of this." Dean smacked him in the neck. He wasn't angry, this was his way to show caring, Garth learned that a while ago.

Dean seemed harsh and ruthless, but he did his best to keep them safe, to provide for the fast growing family. There were wolves who wanted to join the pack, appraising his quality and recognized him as a promising leader. Bobby, the most respected, former Alpha, who retired, obeyed Dean and followed him for over five years. That was the best recommendation for such young one as Garth.

Yes, Dean Winchester sometimes has been a prick, a real pain in the ass, but not all the time. At home, he was relaxed and quite friendly. 

"Keep up Ash and Kevin. Stay close and focused." Alpha helped him set up a backpack, slapped him on the shoulder and looked back to make sure no one is left behind. Garth disappeared in the forest like the rest of family. Dean was alone. 

Once again, this very last time, he scanned the woods across the river. Sniffed the chill air, looking for something, pining for some... familiar smell. But no. There were just pines in the cold breeze of early spring.

"Come on!", he grunted. "Don't be a pussy!"

He forced himself to take a few steps, but he couldn't take eyes off the place, where (more or less) he left Cas. Dean absently smoothed the wrinkles out of the military jacket. They crossed States and closer to North warmer cloths were needed. The jacket was fine. High neck, nice olive fabric ready to halt the advance of driving wind and snow. Drawstring waist for a snug fit. Four capacious pockets. Really comfy.

"He gets cold", murmured undertone. "He only has a worn sweater and a light vest, I borrowed for him from boys."

Then he shivered sligtly at the sudden thought. Frank the Freak! How could he forgot! This is his land, and Frank was a crazy guy. Paranoid even. An old Vietnam veteran or something. A man, not a wolf, but he was aware of werewolves existence. Lucky for Winchesters, nobody listened to his tales. Nobody believed him. But he wasn't harmless, oh no. He carries the big gun everywhere and his fingers fidgeted impatiently, ready to pull the trigger.

"Damn you, Omega! You and your whims!", Dean snarled with bared teeth, expressing distress and annoyance.

Frank was an outsider and a hunter, and they invaded his territory. He would be more than happy to use this excuse to put down a furry or two. Furry, he used to name them. Or _mongrels_.

Dean ordered the pack to ignore those insults and avoid arguments. The most of wolves wouldn't have any problem with killing an old man, even armed and military experienced. But Frank was an exception, a class by itself. Ash sniffed around in U.S. Army registry and found out Frank spent several years in psychiatric wards, specializing in the treatment of acute psychosis and PTSD. Obviously he was a lost case. They released him and he would end up as a homeless, if he didn't inherit this land from a guy whom met at war and saved his life or something. So it was probably the blind luck and an unforeseen twist in his miserable life.

He's been living here like a savage, he ate what he hunted and he hunted both on animals and on poachers. They warn one another not to cross the boarders, marked with yellow signs: _private property, no trespassing, motherfuckers_.

 

* * *

 

The only person to whom Frank felt respect was the local sheriff, Jody Mills. Her official jeep was allowed to drive in front of Frank's house. She scolded him for snares, lectured him about the closed seasons and told him to shave so as not to frighten the animals.

"There's this expecting mama bear. You don't wanna cause her miscarriage the cub on the sight your ugly face, do you?" Jody said harshly, handing him a bag with groceries.

"Guess, who's the happy father?", he answered with fake proud, peering into the bag. "Where's the cream?"

"Out of stock."

"Dammit, girl! Then how am I supossed to drink coffee?"

"Black?", Jody prompted gently, entering the wooden porch.

"I like white! With sugar!", Frank whined like a spoiled brat. "Black is awful, makes me heartburn."

"I bought you lollipops." Jody gave him a handful of candies in various flavors. Frank smiled in return and went to the kitchen. Sheriff nonchalantly looked around, peeked into the basket, overstuffed with dried grass and eggs of some wild birds. Frank didn't bred chickens.

"Snooping for something?" Frank handed her a cup of hot tea. "You're nosy like all chicks."

"And you're an expert? Huh?" She took a sip with delight. "Of chicks?"

"You'd be surprised." He replied boastfully. They stood next to each other, arm by arm, staring ahead. "I think someone's roaming over my land."

"Oh? Poachers?"

"Nah, I think not. Too fast, too quiet."

"Frank, for God's sake..."

"I know! I know, you don't believe me!" He winced at her. "But mark my words, these damned beasts..."

"Language!"

"Fine! Werewolves! Better?"

"Don't even start!"

"They are monsters, Jody!"

"Werewolves?" Sheriff giggled silly like a teenager (and Frank lost two or more seconds to admire this sound). "Here in Montana? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Do you know better place like this hidden wilderness, surrounded by mountains and forest boardering the National Park? I don't." He stated dead seriously.

Jody tried to suppress the laugh and checked out the front of the uniform, looking for stains as she snorted and let a few drops of tea through her nose. "Not so much lady-like", she sighed.

"Frank... No, listen to me. Leave'em alone. They are as crazy as you, but they caused any trouble, they mind their own business and so do you! I don't know quieter..."

"...perverts!" He finished triumphantly. "Fucking communists!"

Jody rolled her eyes. She finished her sentence:

"Just a big, _quiet_ family."

"Hippie commune!" He fumed and growled. "They up to something! They're savage animals! You just don't want to see their true nature! You're blind, girl! Open your mind!"

Jody let him to shout up. She used to his temper. Few moments later he calmed down and went silent. She didn't say anything neither, no need to repeat this conversation over and over. It became boring. At first, she had various suspicions about this Winchester clan. When they began to coming here from everywhere and live together in a big wooden house in the valley... Indeed, she was afraid that it could be a cult, a sect or something similar. She was on guard, watching whether they bring underage girls and proclaim revelations about the coming end of the world. Whether take drugs, sell hand-sewn quilts and clay cups, singing folk songs and eventually commit collective suicide, which turns their small town into the national capital of freaks. As if Frank was not enough.

But all fears were groundless. Winchesters and the rest of their clan (which widely spread from suddenly discovered cousins and brothers and nephews) was indeed quiet and no trouble maker. The older one of two women, known as Ellen, shops at a local store every Saturday, probably keeping the business running, as she spent a lots of money there. Big supplies, but nothing fancy or sophisticated. Just cleaning, food, newspapers and other things needed in each house full of people. On some Friday's evenings Winchesters drop by Benny's Roadhouse for a few beers, not getting drunk and not making a fuss.

Jody noticed that both women, Ellen and this girl, Jane or Jill, whatever her name was, both are healthy, strong and widely respected by men. There was no indication, they are kept by force, or oppressed by no means.

Sheriff was wary for signals of abuse. She didn't tolerate violence, especially against women and kids. No woman beaters on her watch. Two or three years ago a newcomer, lumber mill worker, who lived in a steel trailer with his wife and young son, tried to discipline the family through a belt. Someone catched him once as he chased wife and the kid around the trailer completely drunk, with an axe in his hand. This decent citizen called Jody, who was just occupied by baking pies for the picnic to celebrate the Fourth of July. She was not pleased with this disruption.

Let's just say this lumber worker and his wife lives today peacefully, together, in a rented house in the town. Son grew older and attends to high school in the neighboring city. Very talented boy, an honor student, who's plannig to be an engineer. The father got a lesson that aggression does not solve any problems. Well, a nasty accident happened to him. With an axe. Bloody and messy... Poor cripple.

Jody visited him in the hospital, with a flower and grapes, and when they sat alone, she gave him a kind advice. If he ever hit his wife or son again, he got prothesis of the other foot as well. That one which left. And yet he has knees and both hands, so he better be able to refrain himself from violence. The man was very repentant and promised to be a good husband and a caring father from now on. He kept his word. Besides, it would be difficult to him to chase anyone on one leg...

So, as you can see Jody was a simple country woman, who handles problems with what she gotta at hand.

"Frank, Winchesters...", she started with tired voice.

"This time it's not them, girl!" He waved his hand impatiently. "I gotta a hunch, there's another gang. Foreigners, not ours, I tell you..."

"Oh, now they're _ours_!", she pointed out with a smirk. Frank shrugged. With two evils he preferred familiar werewolves than complete strangers.

"Better the devil you know", he said. "Beside, you haven't noticed they disappeared about a month ago?"

"Maybe they went on vacation?", she tried to calm him down.

"Bullshit! A month! And all gone at once? And who's watching the house?" He stood with hands on his hips. "I smell troubles!"  
  
"Are you worried about them?" Jody bit her lip in a failed attempt not to smile. "About... _Werewolves_?"

"Well, not! Not at all!" He seemed offended. "Yeah, maybe. Don't you?", he asked suspiciously, like she just betrayed her principles. "You supposed to prevent crimes!"

"There's no crime, Frank! And we're not a part of Minority Report. I got to go. Thanks for tea!" She hopped off the porch. And her moves were gracefully like she was dancing. He rather cut his tongue out of mouth than admit that. But he could look. And he did.

"Chicken! I thought this uniform you wear means something!" Frank took the rifle off the wall, checked out the lock, pressed a pack of cartridges into his pocket and got into his army surplus Willys Jeep. "Come on, girl! I know a few paths. You can follow me, I promise I won't let you lose your way!", he teased her.  
  
Jody shook her head, but got into the police car. "Anyway, at home no one was waiting for, and a small tour won't hurt", she thought. "Actually. Frank is right. How could I not noticed they're gone for a whole month? I'm getting negligent. The same old routine every day makes me lazy. And since months nothing happened in the town I assumed nothing will happen ever. What if Frank is right? Not about werewolves of course, but coming troubles?"   
   
She started a little worried too.

 

* * *

 

Dean ordered a short stop. He still had the feeling that something was overlooked. Something left behind, something he shouldn't let to lose. What should not disappeared from his sight. That annoying feeling, like when you're trying to recall the title of a song and you just can't. Or you have a word on the tip of your tongue... A word. Or a name.

Not particular name. Not special one. Just a name, for example...

Let's say...

Just some name, first that comes in mind...

Cas, maybe?

Dean became edgy and tense, and anxious. Increasingly he's coming to conlusion, that he should never allow this stupid Omega to tramp alone in the forest. It was a damn fool idea to let him stay all ALONE. He left him _alone_ in the area, that Omega did not know! He's never been here before! And has only a small amount of food and one change of clothes. One blanket, but no sleeping bag nor a tent. And at the top of it, stupid pup is blind! He can't take care of himself. In which direction will he go? What will he eat tomorrow or the day after? He won't return to his pack, because how could he? Following the footsteps? In three days he won't be able to sniff them anymore.

He's alone and unprotected. He can't fight, he can't run away.

"What the hell have you been thinking!", Dean wanted to punch himself in the face. Suddenly, he felt an icy sweat sliding down the spine. "What if Omega encounters Frank and his silver bullet gun? Damn you, stubborn pup! Idiot! And I am an idiot too. Two idiots. Bobby was right", he thought bitterly.

"But I couldn't refuse his plea."

Omega wanted to kill himself. If he didn't let him go... What could've happened? Something worse than Frank? Maybe something worse.

Dean kicked the stone on his way. He grabbed a branch and broke it furiously in half. And in half and again, in many small pieces before he calmed down a little. "Stupid Omega!" he growled madly. "I've got to look after you, but how do I do that, since you left?"

He promised it to him one night, in the after glow. He bit his neck and then licked the blood droplet. And promised, that he will always look after him. _Always_. Not for a week and a half, or to the first bigger quarrel! Always means no matter what, till death do us part.

And now what? Alpha broke his word, because Omega threw a hissy fit! For First Wolf's sake! What a fool is that pup! And if something happen to him? Dean would never forgive himself. He stole him from his family. He took him away, hundreds of miles away. And then just let him stay lonely in a middle of nowhere. All on his own, but with nothing in hand. No money, no food, no shelter, nothing.

Dean crouched down, hiding face in his hands. It was completly understandable that Omega was too reckless to predict the consequences of his thoughtless decisions. He was an Omega, they are what they are. That's why they need to be managed,  supervised. They need to be told what to do. For their own good.

"What kind of Alpha are you?", he asked himself. "The one, who abandons the weakest member of the herd."

Dean held his breath when he realized something else: he abandoned not only a member of the pack. He dropped out of someone he cared about. More than he did about anyone else. A lot. It was a strange and terrifying thought, but before he could get used to it somehow, he heard a breathless, familiar voice:

"Jo's missing...", said Sam.

"Wha... What?", Dean stuttered. He straighten up.

"She's gone. Gone." Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I think she turned back to the river."

Dean blinked slowly. His baby brother, who was taller than him, put his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

"One more thing", he added with concern. "Someone's following us. I bet it's Cas' old pack."

 


	9. INTO THE FIRE

"Hey, Cas... Cas..." A faint whisper wafted from the right side. Cas raised his head, straining his ears. He recognized this voice, familiar but belonging to none of Uriel's pack. 

Cas felt like he had hallucinations, like he deluded himself. Because it was impossible to hear it here and now! They were surrounded by the wolves! No one could slip trought the guards! Apparently somebody did. But _how_? His heart raced and beat so rapid that almost drown out all sounds around.

"Hey, Cas?", said muffled voice, so soft that barely audible.  
   
"Where the hell ya goin'?" Phehiljah grabbed him by the neck and turned to face him.  Cas curled up, instinctively lowering head and shielding himself with the raised arm. He learned to recognize this type of muscle tense and voice's intensity, that signaled when someone approaches to hit him. Too many bruises to not to learn. 

"Pee...", he said, trying to sound calm.  He didn't like his own voice, when he was afraid. The other boys noticed in their early childhood how easy is to frighten this blind Omega pup. His fear only fueled their misbehavior and they threaten him even worse and more brutal. The more he was scared, the more they harass him and that's how loop of the anxiety and violence buildt upon itself, becoming more grave. He knew the pattern. 

Betas like Phehiljah startled Cas just for their own amusement, never awared how he suffered. Or maybe they knew, but didn't care? And he was desperate to hide how it devastates him. At all costs he had to pull himself together and not to show this wolf how much power he has over him.  He used all his strength to shake off Phehiljah's hand from his shoulder and straightened up, repeating louder: "I have to pee!"  
   
"The boy wants to pee. Do you want to hold for him or suck him off?" They both heard a cheerful voice behind.  
   
"Perv!" Phehiljah gritted his teeth. "I just don't want him to run away."

"You don't want him to _get lost_!"  Gabriel corrected blandly and Phehiljah cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah. Not to get lost. Exactly. _Lost_..." He stammered in confusion as if Gabriel caught him on something improper. Which he obviously did.  
   
"He won't." Gabe assured him and added. "Not in those wild blackberry bushes." Gabriel pushed the Omega in the direction from which came the whisper. "It's just a thicket, Pheh! Not a passage to Narnia. But these thorn are prickly, though! Be careful, little one, don't scratch your wennie!" He laughed and repeated several times, in a mocking childish tone. "Weenie! Weenie!  Don't scratch your teeny tiny peanut!"  
    
Omega stretched out his arms, as Gabe was right indeed. He sure should be cautious in unknown territory. He could only rely on the sounds he hears and on his hands, trying to sense palpable obstacles. After taking a few tentative steps he detected some leaves and whippy twigs. It was a shrub, pretty tall actually, its reached over Omega's chest. 

Someone heard Gabe's tomfooleries and joined with laughing, but at least Phehiljah buzzed off and left.  
   
The Omega began to circle the bushes slowly, when suddenly he felt someone's hand on his foot. A  warm breath skimmed his face as he crouched down.   
   
"What are you..." He asked noiselessly, barely opening his mouth, then scent her. It was Jo!  He brough so close, the tip of his nose brushed her cheek and then her earlobe. "Are you alone?"   
   
"Yeah..." She whispered back, gently touching his wrists. "Are you okay?" 

"Dean sent you?" He frowned, half angrily, half afraid.  
   
"He doesn't know I'm here." Jo looked around, to make sure nobody spotted them yet. "I was worried. I had to check on you, make sure you're safe. But I see your family is here. They take care of you?" She asked hopefully, comforted a little. "It's okay? Cas? You okay now? They took you back? I was so worried..."  
   
Cas did not know what to say. Shall he confess the truth? That his family wants to sell him to lumberjacks? And to kill her family? Kill and rob? Or shall he rather hide it from her? He was ashamed of his pack. Oh!  How he was ashamed and horrified, he couldn't breath properly, his face blushed and he felt tears watering his eyes, when it occured to him, Jo came back to see if he's all right! And yet hardly knew him! He was _nobody_ to her. He was _no one_. Just a strange Omega! Why would she even care?

And then another though hit him. She broke the rules! If Dean truely didn't know that she's turned back to check the Omega... ooh! Oh!, Cas moaned.  
   
On the spur of the moment he swept her up in his arms and squeezed all the air out of her. He hugged her tight, clutching her frantically. Pressing his face into her shoulder and barely stifling a sob. For so long no one evinced  him such kindness!

She gasped in surprise by its affection.

And Omega has been washed all over by the flood of emotions. 

She risked everything to come here! She ruptured the trust Alpha had in her. She jeopardize her own future, 'cause if Alpha found out, he might even kick her out! Once you're out, you never come back. It's like you were dead or... worst, like you never existed! No one mourns you, no one remembers you! No one ever will mention your name at any occasion! 

Jo could've lose her family, her mom Ellen, her home... Maybe Alpha Dean wasn't good for Cas, but surely he was good for Jo. He never hit her or really scold her. And she  was disobedient to him. That was the worst sin to ever commit for a family wolf. Unforgiven act, that takes everything away.

"You must go! Go! Jo, go, before Dean finds out!", Cas plead her with despair. "Before my pack find you! You're in danger! Jo, you were so stupid comin' here..."

And for what?! Just to see whether Cas is okay... If _he_ is okay... She worried about him!  She  was _worried_. Cas couldn't take it in and believe. And now?  What to do now?, he wondered, his thoughts raced as galloping horses. If the pack discovers her here... Her fate would be as bad as Cas' with Dean. Or even worse. And he wasn't able to protect her. He couldn't protect anybody, including himself. But there's one thing he could do.  
   
He has to tell her. He has to warn her. She deserved such favor. 

"Jo..."

"Don't worry Cas. I'm goin'. They won't catch me. Be well, Cas. I hope one day you'll forgive me. Goodbye...", she kissed him on the forehead like a big sister, though she wasn't much older. Or older at all.

"Jo, they will kill you", he blurted roughly. She froze. "Kill you, and the rest of your pack. Ellen. Everybody."  
   
"What?" Jo freed herself from his grasp. To look him in the eyes, probably. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
   
"They know about the cargo!" He whispered directly into her ear. "They know what you're carrying and they'll kill you all to have it! They sell me to lumberjacks. They're bad! Jo, they are _really_ bad. Run,  get out of here! Save yourself and Ellen! Tell her I... I..."  
   
"Hey, Omega! You supposed to piss, not to harvest berries!" Phehiljah yelled from afar. Cas immediately jumped out of the bushes, pretending to zipp the fly and wipes his hands on freshly plucked leaves.  
   
"The second", he said quietly and moved away from Jo's hideout. He wanted to focus the attention on him, so Jo could dismiss the same way that came here. 

How did she sneak in so close even?, he wondered in awe. At the same time he pretended that he stumbles, falls and makes a lot of fuss around. He must at all costs to divert attention from Jo. She needs to get out of the camp, get out safely. She has to warn her mom.  
  
He didn't do it for Dean.  Uriel could eviscerate this Winchester, flays him and hangs his tail over the fireplace. But Jo were kind to Cas. And Ellen... well, she called him so tenderly: _hey, pup! Silly puppy, what have you done, little one? Shush, puppy, shush, don't cry, it's all right now.._. And she bandaged his wounds and cradled him with so much love, he felt only from grandma Anna before she passed away. Ellen was so nice to him, and hugged him when he regained consciousness. Not one of his many aunts treated him with such warmth.  

Also, there's this Alpha Dean's brother, Sam, who brought him food and water at short stops. He covered him with a blanket and defended from Alpha.  Twice. Alpha's brother stood up for an Omega! For him. He helped Dean to claim Cas the first time, but not once again after.

And there's Bobby, who might not exactly care for Omega, but spoke to Alpha on his behalf and reasoned with him to let Cas go free... Bobby convinced Alpha to let him go, after so many days (and nights) of horrors.

They were... They were...  
  
Omega hesitated.  He didn't know whether they were really good. Maybe they weren't. They were Winchesters after all. Still Winchesters.  They didn't stop Alpha Dean when he took him, yanked him downward and pressed Cas to the oozy soil. Blades of grass and sharp edges pebbles scratched his cheek, palms, and knees. On these filthy bed of shredded bark and mulch Alpha Dean did to Cas this terrible thing, whatever it was, painful, horrible thing and after that Cas was sore and bled between his thighs. And no one really cared, even Ellen. Where was she that night? Did she know, what happened to Omega? 

Did she hear his cries as he begged for help, as he whimpered? Th ey all were around, the whole Winchester's pack, they had to hear, they had to know what Dean was doing with the Omega. They didn't care. 

But can Cas blame them? His own family didn't care either.   
   
Gabriel was right.  
  
The forest is full of bad wolves, and now Cas belongs to anyone. No one would protect him.

But he can!

He can protect _someone_.  Maybe - for the first time in his life - he has _someone_ to protect!  He can do something! Anything! However Winchesters hurt him, they didn't deserve to be killed. At least not all of them.  Alpha, yes.  Yes, he deserved the hell!  But Cas didn't want something happened to Jo or Ellen.

She was kind for him, almost like a mom, whom he never had. And Jo gave him a jar of honey. The only sweets he remembered from the childhood. It doesn't matter Uriel shattered it into smithereens. Doesn't matter. 

Thinking of that... Uriel was Cas' uncle, a blood brother of his father. He should take care of his brother's son, even if he was born as an Omega!  He should take care of the family, not to dispose the blind orphan to the lumberjacks! No to hand him over to that kind of a monster as Winchester! Like he was a thing with no feelings!  

Cas almost cried, but then he pulled himself together, wiped his face, picked up a stone from the ground and threw it straight ahead, pointing to direction, he was hoping Phehiljah stood.  
   
"I'm not a victim!  I'm not!  You stupid, verminous mongrel!" He yelled angrily.  He leaned forward and began to pluck some plants, clods of earth and small stones and throw them all at random. "I hate you!  I hate you all!  I'm not a victim!  I'm not!  You won't sell me to lumberjacks! I'll bite him to death! I'll bite them all!  I'm gonna bite you while you sleep!"  
   
Suddenly something (or someone?) punched him and Cas flew back, but at the same time someone grabbed his arm and dragged him, yelling with a full voice: "Run!  Cas! Run! RUN TO THE RIVER!"  
   
His legs were a little tangled, but the wave of adrenaline, which were ejected through the veins, helped him to gain momentum. Gripping Jo's small hand Cas followed her as if they were chased down by the devious hounds of hell. Well, there wasn't indeed too far from the truth, because right behind his back he could hear howls and bawls of this wild horde, that used to be his family once.  


"RUN!  CAS!  RUN!" Jo roared from the bottoms of her lungs. "DEAN!  DEAN!"

Cas suddenly felt the foggy dew in the air and heard the popple of water, and he knew they were close at the river. Everything happened so fast, he didn't even think what to do or to be scared. Jo pushed him from the bank in depths, he fell on his face, almost drowning. Someone's hands tried to pull him out on to the land, but he fought back, kicking around, barely noticed some Beta screamed in pain: "My nose!  My face! This motherfucker smashed my face!"  
  
"DEAN!" Jo shouted like crazy, pulling Cas over the water. The river floor was rocky and hurt his feet, but he didn't care.  He ran as fast as he could, not thinking about what was going on, he only knew that, as in that nightmare dreamt so often, something was after him, something big and bad, and he must hurry, he must escape, even if lungs hurt, even his forehead was drenched with sweat and his heart was like a bird burning alive in a small cage, pounding the ribs in panic.  
  
He stumbled again.  He yanked his hand out of Jo's hand, to not holding her back.  Jo has to escape! She has to survive! This is this one moment in a lifetime - the first and the last - he had the opportunity to do something important. The most important thing: save one's life. He can't fail.  
   
Even if it sends him to heaven. No big deal, really. 

Better to end rescuing Jo, than on four, under the fifth or seventh lumberjack.

Better to die standing with dignity.

Cas was glad. Happy. Yes, he was happy and grateful, First Wolf gave him this moment.

He was about to die but never been more alive.

And he was ready, so he closed his eyes.

He was drowning, he's falling on the river's rocky floor waitin for this one last breath, which flood his lungs full of icy cold water...

He was ready to welcome death.

In a heartbeat.

But...

Death did not come.

Someone caught him and pulled him out, his head breached the glassy surface. Cas was locked in one's arms, pressed to a chest, breathless, wet, half-drowned and so dazed that he could not pick up thoughts. He lay hold of a wet fabric, his nose buried in its fold, when he heard over his shoulder familiar voice: "Dean?  Dean Winchester?"

It was Uriel. 

"Give it back! Give me back my Omega!"  
   
Cas realized, in whose arms he ended (as Gabriel summed up the day before: out of the frying pan into the fire) and tried to push himself away, but Winchester firmly pressed him to his chest, then he moved a little and... hid Cas behind his back.  
  
"Jo?  Jo, where are you?" Cas one hand grabbed Dean's jacket and stretched out the other.  
  
"She's here." Sam answered with firm tone. "She's with me."

"Cas, I'm here, we're safe!  Our pack is here, we are safe..." She assured him with exhausted voice. "We're safe..."  
  
Cas trembled with relief. He succeeded. Jo is safe! Suddenly his knees buckled and the turbulent river rapid tossed him from side to side. He clasped Dean's waist, struggling for remain upright on slippery pebbles, covered with seaweed.  
  
"Give me the Omega, Dean! Give it to me!" Uriel demanded hoarsly. "Give it back!"

Cas bit his lip. His own uncle, his Alpha, just have called him "it", like Cas wasn't a person. Like he was only a thing in Uriel's possesion. A property he owns.  
  
"But this is my Omega!"  Dean responded contently. "Did you forget? I took him, claimed him and now... He. Is. Mine." He punctuate each word with a small pause to emphasize his point.  


"No! Winchester!  Five minutes ago he was in our camp! You stole my Omega! Twice." Uriel challanged Dean's ownership.  
  
"They know about the cargo!  They want to kill us and sell Cas!" Jo informed Alpha between sharp gasps, before Sam lifted her up in his arms and handed to someone who stood closer to the dry land.  Dean turned a bit, feeling that the Omega clunched tightly onto him, his weight pulling him a little back.   
  
"Is it true?"

"Yeah... They gonna... Kill... You... All..." Confirmed, shivering. Cas' teeth chattering with cold and with overabundance of emotions.  Dean could barely understand what he said.  
  
"And you?"

"Se... e... e..." He stuttered, but he wasn't able to finish the sentence. He just clung his forehead to the damp back of Alpha Winchester, weeping and sobbing uncontrollably.  
   
_Out of the frying pan into the fire_ , he thought in sheer panic.

Out of the frying pan into the fire.  


What to do?  
   
What choices does he have?

To come back to the pack to be sold, or to stay with Winchester and be abused as before? 

Is there any difference between these two?  
   
"Cas is mine, period. He stays with us." Winchester expressed resolutely, oblivious to the Omega's concerns. "We're not looking for trouble! Go and let us go.  Without unnecessary fuss. Look, the boy's blind. I bet he's a burden, eats a lot and doesn't work, lazy ass. C'mon, guys! I'm doin' ya favor!"  
  
Omega felt Winchester steps back and pushes him away. Someone at the back takes him from the Alpha and pushes him toward the sandy shoal. Some hands (more than one pair) helps Omega to climb the steep slope and pull him onto the grass. As soon he's out the water, Ellen coveres him with a blanket.  
   
"Poor thing..." Cas hears a familiar voice and without hesitation buries face in a warm, motherly breast. Someone pats him on the shoulder, someone gives a thermos of hot coffee and something sweet to eat.  
   
"Hon, get Jo and the boy in the woods", says Bobby, steering the whole group further inland. "It's gonna be hot here soon."  
   
Then they hear the whirr of two engines and loud manfull call:  
   
"Hands up, fucking dogs!  You are on my land, and I'm gonna stuff your hairy asses with so much silver, that you'll shit the entire tableware of my grandma Janine from Głogów! May she rest in peace, blessed woman."  
   
"From where?" Asked curiously female voice, accompanying with a tap of unlocking gun. 

"A city in Poland", said Frank. "You're stupid, Jody, like all of you in America. You don't know a shit of a geography.  Do you think that the world is composed of the United States and the Soviet Russia, pish! Fucking communist son of a bitches!  What have I told you there? Hands!"  
   
"I would've obey him!" Dean advised to Uriel politely, with a grin. For the first time in his life he really enjoyed the sight of Frank the Freak.  "Sheriff Mills?  Nice to see you!"  
   
Sheriff nodded, pointing the gun to strangers.  Apparently Frank had a good nose! Looks like Winchesters are in a pickle.  
   
"Can I have some explanation?" She asked fiercely.  
   
"With the greatest of pleasure, anytime!" Dean answered, still holding his hands up.  
  
Uriel motioned his pack to stand peacefully without provoking police oficer. And - if it comes to that - this weird guy with a rifle loaded by silver bullets. At that moment the turn of events was unfavorable, but Uriel did not lose hope.  
   
"We just want to recaptured our... um, nephew." He said quietly. "This Dean Winchester here took him without our permittion. His gang..."  
   
"Family!" Winchester corrected him instantly with a fake offense.  
   
" _They_ kidnapped the handicapped boy and kept him against his will!  We only want what is ours!"  
   
"Is it true?" Jody never took her eyes off of strangers, but her body turned to Winchester, who still stood in the middle of the river. At his side stod his overgrown brother, Sam, several people nearby. Some in the river, others on the bank.  
   
"Cas?" Called Dean. "Hey, Cas!"  
  
Omega turned toward the river, led by the sound.  
   
"Do you want to stay with us or go back to them?" Alpha Dean didn't beat the bushes.  
   
Cas bit his lip.

Time for him to decide.

One evil or another?

"Cas?" This strange female who seemed to be in charge of both Alphas (which made Cas overwhelmed) asked Omega directly. "That's your name? Cas?"

He nodded speechless. 

"Do these people hold you against your will? I'm the Lewis and Clark county sheriff and if you feel threatened, in the name of the law I ensure you my help and protection."  
  
"Yes! Yes, I do need help! I don't want to go back to the Uriel's pack! But I don't want to stay with the Winchesters neither! Please, please, ma'am! Can I stay with any of them? I'm begging you! Can you take me away from all of them? Before they sell me to lumberjacks?!" Cas threw a blanket off his shoulder and sped up in the direction from which came a woman's voice, stretching out his arm, like he wants to grab her. "Please, ma'am, please, don't let them to sell me to lumberjacks!"  
   
"Holy shit!" Frank cursed furiously. "Human trafficking on my land?! ON MY LAND?!" He roared like a wildman. "I will shot you dead, you skunks!"


	10. THE SILVER BULLET

Dean could re-run this scene in his memory a thousand times and still not be able to see clearly how it happened. In one moment they all stood quietly, in their positions apart as figures on a chessboard before the game, and the second later all unfurled and moved rapidly like an avalanche: wolves and humans, shots, teeth and claws, uproar and tumult and water, water everywhere.

Red with blood.

His wolf instinct pushes him before the thought arises. First, there is this ice cold feeling piercing the chest. Still he does not know why. Is he hurt? Did Frank just shot him? Is he dying? Is this his very own blood leaking from veins into the river? 

The water is so damn freezing! "My balls!", he's hissing through clenched teeth. Nothing is clear yet. There's only this iron clamp tightening up the ribs, a shortness of breath when he's diving under the water, in the glassy river, so cristal that you can see rocky floor and the green ribbons of floating weeds. However, the increasing movement around disturbs its original clarity and the visibility is becoming worse each second. Dean's pushing away someone's legs blocking his way. His strong, muscled arms are working quickly, forcibly, like propeller's blades, unhindered by any obstacles. Unstoppable.

Water staines with scarlet and crimson. Dozens of small bubbles rise to the surface, as if someone had stuck a straw deep down and blow the air. As if someone tore up a sack with dragon's treasure and scattered the handfuls of precious stones all over in the depths. Rubies. 

"It's mine, mine", he knew on the primal level. There's only this one, most important thing to do now. This one goal to achieve. To get out the water and collect those widespread, lost rubies, to stem the bleeding and... 

Make him survived.

Save him.

Save what belongs to him. What's his. What he owns. "Mine, mine", echoing in his mind, when Dean pushes hand on the wound, presses lips to Omega's lips and deep exhalation pumps air into his lungs. He doesn't pay attention to what is happening above them. There's a fight, he's aware, but doesn't care right now. He has one goal ahead. One task: to pull this foolish pup up to the surface, get him safe out of this mess and check if he's still breathing.

"For the First Wolf's sake, better breath, you stupid child!", he growls with blinding fury. 

Dean could re-run this scene in his memory a thousand times and still not be able to see clearly how it happened. The firm voice of Jody Mills. The sound of splashes while this defiant Omega tries to overcome the current, crying for help. What was that he screamed about? A desperate plea to Jody, to not let him be sold to the lumberjacks. Frank's angry response. Bang, loud like a thunder. Gunshot. Frank's fucking rifle loaded with silver! This brainless Omega spotted out of the corner of Dean's eye. Uriel's pack rushing after him and Sammy on his left, shielding him with his massive trunk - all those pictures quickly assembled into a single mosaic image. Silver. Water. Red. Alert.

 

_alert alert alert fear fear fear terror terror terror terror mine mine mine alert alert alert fear fear fear terror terror terror terror_

_fear fear fear terror terror terror terror mine mine mine alert alert alert fear fear fear terror terror terror terror mine mine mine_

_terror terror terror mine mine mine alert alert alert fear fear fear terror terror terror terror mine mine mine alert alert alert fear fear fear_

_danger_

_he's in danger_

_he is mine and he's in danger_

_save him_

Big blue eyes under the water. So blue and so surprised.

"I kill you, you dumbass!", he bawled as soon as he hauled the boy up into to the air, right in the middle of the rough and noisy brawl. He gripped him thight and dragged him up the bank, shielding him from accidental smites. "I kill you, I swear, I'll beat the shit out of you! I will fucking skin you! You little... shit... you..." He gasped a bit more calm. 

Dean steered Omega toward the sandy shallow few yards away from wolves, the sheriff, the fucking Frank and his fucking rifle. He waved to Ellen, running along the shoreline with Jo and Garth. Cas was lying on his back, half in the mud, half on the crushed reed. First he vomited some liquid and then began to moan in pain, clutching his arm.

"You went straight into the barrel! You dork!" Dean yelled in his face with a new force, as he took two full breaths and mastered panic. He knelt on the Omega's side and examined him quickly. He checked the wound. It seemed not as deep as he feared. Fortunately, just a scratch. He'll live. Thank First Wolf. Dean sighed with relief. It was fucking miracle that this silver bullet only cut the skin and brushed the muscle lightly. Dean used to see much worse wounds and could tell if it endangers life or not. 

Dean locked Cas in tight embrace and pressed him closely to his chest. 

"Shit", he murmured. "I'll beat you to a pulp, I promise... I will spank your ass so hard, you won't seat a whole week", he said solemnly. "I'll spank you, put some ice on your sore ass and spank again, and again till you learn! And as soon all bruises are gone, not before the summer, I'm going to spank you again!", he growled and snarled and shook the Omega with exasperation. Then suddenly he pressed their foreheads together and said muffled voice "he could've put you down, you realize? He almost ended you... You run straight ahead the gun... You know that? You know what silver does to us? There's no cure for that. You could've died by now."

"You're gonna punish me?" Cas whimpered with tremble. He barely breath in the Alpha's strong grasp. "Spank me?"

"No..." Dean exhaled deeply. "But you deserved. You scared the hell outta me... I thought I lost you. I thought you're dead!"

"That would be the best", he mumbled in reply.

"Hey!" Dean shook him again, this time double harder and Cas squealed. "Say that again and I won't hesitate to break your legs! Got that? I will colour your ass black and blue! And you know, my hand is solid!"

Omega pouted with annoyance, but said nothing back. Better to avoid pissing Alpha off more than he is now. Ellen and Jo just arrived and crouched down in the mud with a backpack. Ellen started to patch up the still bleeding injury. Dean gave them a little space, but sniffed the Omega once again, just to make sure he is not at the Heaven's Gate yet. 

He wasn't. And he was not pleased by this fact. Omega that is. Dean promised to himself work that out later. Meanwhile he ordered Garth to take Omega and women into the forest as soon as they can, no backpacks, no burden that could've slow them down. "Leave everything, and run to the Black Bear Rock!" He commanded and went to help the pack. 

Frank managed to put down two wolves before Uriel gave the signal to withdraw. One of these foreign wolves almost teared up Jody's throat, so veteran shot him down out of hand, shouting "Get the fuck out of my land, you scabby pile of lint!"

Uriel didn't want to lose own soldiers in such unfavorable circumstances. They were on the unknown ground, against the pack of almost two dozens wolves, all strong Betas and at least two or three Alphas among them. Not to mention these crazy hunter over there and policewoman, who showed up out of the blue. Silver bullets? Really? 

Filthy old coot. 

Uriel wanted anything more than crush their spines between his teeth, but he knew it's time to step back, before they drain the last drop of blood off him. In two minutes the whole pack disappeared in the woods on the other side of the river, not bothering to taking the bodies with.

Jody brushed off the uniform and called Winchester, who also sent his people away, just the other direction. 

"This boy..."

"Cas."

"Yeah, him..."

"Did I?" Frank looked at him with some sort of worry.

"He's all right. It's just a scratch..." Dean assured them both. 

"Well then, where is he?" Jody asked, frowning. "I'll take him to the police station and..."

"With all due respect, sheriff, but I'll take him home." Dean calmly yet firmly pulled the rifle from the hands of a mad veteran.

"If you hold him against his will, I will have to take steps!" She warned feeling a little dizzy. Dean smiled brightly. If sheriff Jody were a wolf, certainly she would've been the Alpha. And rule a great pack for sure. He liked her, really. She had the demeanor of a strong, confident person on whom you can rely on and who are capable to resists him. 

Or not.

"He's okay. He's fine. I promise. Please come to us in a two days and check out yourself." He emptied the chambers and put the bullets into pocket. Brief touch of the silver burnt his skin, but he couldn't let Frank shot him in the back, could he? "I won't hurt him. I'll never hurt him. That means, I'll never give him to no one, neither back to his family, neither to you, ma'am."

"But you can't refuse. I... I..." Jody blinked, listening her own voice with disbelief. She was slurring words like a drunk. "I can't let you... I can't..."

Dean smiled at her politly.

"Of course you can. Cas is safe with me. I take care of him. Don't worry. You know, once I agreed for him to leave. He didn't survive one day without getting trouble. He was cought, prisoned, threatened, almost died, no offence, Frank."

Frank noded his head absently.

"I don't let it happen again. I claimed him and he's mine responsability for now on."

Jody stared at him, not blinking and not making any gesture. Deep in mind she knew she should reach for a gun, show a badge, tell this Winchesters to lie down on the hood of the Jeep. And bring this poor blind boy to the Pineview, but for some reason neither she nor Frank were able to stand up to him.

A strange aura surrounded him. Some heavy but unidentified scent in the air... Not unpleasant, no. With animal undertone, like a musk or something... And my God, his eyes... Those green, dark eyes... She couldn't look at them straight, somehow she felt disturbed and naked and weak under his gaze. That was... really embarrassing. 

She didn't like that. She wanted to shake this off like a raindrops on the coat, but... He told her what to do and she obeyed. It must've been something in his tone, very authoritative. Something that made him trustworthy. Something imperious, like Dean Winchester was sure they won't question or oppose him. And they didn't. She felt strong enough just to say "I'll come and check..."

"Please! Do come, I invite you. You too, Frank." Dean said cordially, with false enthusiasm. "Time flies! I better be goin', sorry guys. Thanks for your help. My advice, bury the bodies in some pit. There're plenty of them here. Nobody would cry for'em. They were nasty motherfuckers and this fat asshole, their Alph... boss, I mean, boss... Well, he won't go for justice to humans. Believe me. Bury them or leave here. No one will find them either way. Sheriff. Frank."

He turned back and walked away, follow his men. His family.

Jody awaked with a jolt from this strange state of hebetude and she scowled at Frank, who spat, checked the rifle, looked at the forest and shrugged.

"Damn fury mongrels! I told you, he's a werewolf!" He turned to Jody with grumpy face. "You never listen to me! You, damn women, never listen! And then there's fuss and mess and dead bodies all around! I ain't clean that up! Mangy dogs!" He spat once again with disgust. "What you are waiting for, woman? Comin' or what?"

He dropped the rifle on the passenger seat and walked around his rusty Willy Jeep. 

"But... Frank, we have to find this boy... And... Um... I have to report this! This... Shooting and... And.. and what _werewolves_ exactly?" She stammered with dismay. 

"Well, first. You won't report anything, dumb woman! I don't have a time to waste in court. This was self defence. And I saved your life! Show some gratitude! Man can't count on any decency these days..." He grumbled and complained pettily. "And second, yes, werewolves. How many times I told so? Nobody believed me, but who's right, huh?" He looked pleased with himself. 

Jody gulped audibly.

"Wolves?" She repeated twice or more. "Wolves...? Werewolves? Here, in my county? But... How...?" Apparently she couldn't comprehend the truth. "Is that even truth, Frank? It can't be. It can't. Frank, it's not." She denied to take it in. "I can't let you go, Frank. I can't let you get away with..."

"With what? Murder? I saved you, and this doll, for that matter. I saved the fucking Winchesters and I earned a fucking medal! Oh, wait! I already have one! A fucking Purple Heart, rememeber? Yet, you want to put me in jail for couple of rabid dogs!" He finished with bitterness in his voice. 

Jody stepped closer. 

"But I can't leave them here like nothing has happened..."

"You listened to this damn retard. They won't seek human justice. They are wolves, for God's sake! The only trouble I'll face probably, they will come after me to tore me up with vengeance." He explained calmly. "I would if I were him. This fat Alpha, whatever his name is."

"Alpha? That's his name?"

"Oh, my." He rolled his eyes with exaggerated impatience. "You don't follow, do you? Alpha. The boss of the pack. That fat one leads the strangers, and our sonny boy, Dean Winchester leads the other. He's much younger... Come to this... He's quite young for an Alpha. And his pack is large. He must be tough son of a bitch." For the first time Frank admitted Dean's worth. Reluctantly and in a crude manners. "If he is an Alpha, then the dolly boy must be his Omega."

"Who?"

"An Omega. The weakest in the pack. The last one. Runt of the litter." It was hard to read Frank's face when he spoke about it. Something between compassion and: I don't give a shit. 

"Okay, so we need to help him." She pointed out with worry on her face. "We have to, Frank. I can find him a shelter or something. For domestic violence victims."

"I wouldn't pry into love affairs." Frank sat in the car.

"What affairs? Love?"

Frank started the engine.

"You are more blind than this boy, girl." He snapped maliciously. "I can't deny, he's pretty. He's a doll, you've noticed? Like young Elisabeth Taylor... He's pretty and fragile. Not that I support these rainbow climates... But where men outnumbered women... Desires are too strong to endure without any satiation. I remember once in Nangh Ho... Lieutenant Dwight was so charmed by a private..."

"Abused him?!" Jody interrupted harshly.

"Not anymore. Dwight, rest his soul in peace, died last year of lung cancer. And he never smoked, can you imagine?" Frank shook his head. "I smoke two packs a day since I was thirteen and, _kurwa_ , I am very much alive and kicking, with lungs as elephant!" He said with pride, coughing and he couldn't stop for two full minutes, almost suffocating himself. His face turned purple and Jody started to run to her police car for the first aid kit but then he cleared his throat, spat the phlegm and finished the story. "This private... Dwight's lover... Oh, he wasn't even half such pretty like this Winchester's boy... Well, nonetheless... Dwight was head over heels in love with him anyway. But after the war, he's back in States, married happily and divorced. And produced five kids. With three other women! Full reproductive success!"

"Is Dean Winchester abusing the boy, I asked!"

"How would I know that? But counting the hickeys on his neck... Hey, Jody!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled closer. "Talk to him if you must, with the boy, I mean. If he insists, well... Then we'll sort it out, but seems to me it's a bad idea to waltz between them. Really. I'm not into threesome. Or foursome."

"Because he's a werewolf? So we just let him suffer?" Jody withdrew her hand from his grasp and propped on her hip, pissed off and ready to brawl on equality and to fight against discrimination. "Because of species differences? He deserve to be happy, you know? He deserve to be safe, I say! And just because he might be a... were... wolf... I can't reverse my eyes away! He asked to for help and I will help him despite all differences, biological or cultural or..."

"Well, yes, my darling! Exactly! Cultural differences, that's the point. The hairy asshats have their traditions and I respect that. Something tells me that Alpha Winchester snatched this boy from the fat guy. Hence the whole brawl, I suppose. These fat guy had other plans for him. So many times they all talked about these lumberjacks, that probably you got what kind of? And since the little one has nothing to say in his old as well as his new family, the only logical explanation is that he is an Omega. And now he belongs to Dean Winchester. He told us that ten minutes ago. Also he stated he will not give his boy to anyone. Winchester treats him like his own, his... wife or... more like property, I don't know." Frank shrugged like he didn't care. "Whatever. Better think it over, twice, if you really want to steal something from a werewolf. You'll have to fight not only with the Alpha, but with the whole pack. I'm telling you, the game is not worth the candle. Once the police wasn't involved in family matters. But then the Communists began to rule everywhere and there you have! Nineteen Eighty-Four! Big Brother is watching, along with an army of female sheriffs!"

Jody decided to knock him down a peg or two another time. Meanwhile, she pointed out "But the poor boy is not a box of apples, which can be simply taken home! He is a human... living being! He doesn't want to stay with Winchester."

"Eh, something tells me that he's gonna change his mind..." Frank began to turn the steering wheel, looking in the mirrors and slowly withdraw the car back to the way home. "More than one woman talked so. _I don't want him... I don't want him..."_ He imitated females by irritating, high pitched voice. "Few weeks later each one's happy that she has a husband. Besides, you have to understand: the wolves mate for life. This is a primal call of nature. Irresistible mutual lust and longing." He stopped the car, smiled at Jody and added with a smirk. "Fucking love at first sight!"

Jody kicked a lump of dirt with frustration and grimaced wryly, getting into her Jeep. She glanced in the mirror, heading for the ruts left by the Willy. Frank's speech only made her vexed.

"From the first sight, my ass. What if one is blind?"

"That's not over, Winchester. I'm not done with you. Wolf or not." She promised resolutely. 

 


	11. RUNNING UP THAT MOUTAIN

All wounds were patched up eventually. Winchesters came out almost unscathed, with a significant and not overestimated help of Frank's granny silverware. Sam studied geography much diligently than Frank thought and he knew something about this small european country somewhere in the vicinity of ~~Soviet~~ Russia. "So, Frank's Polish? Hm, that explaines a lot!" Sam winked at Bobby with a _drunk_  hand sign gesture and retired Alpha guffawed boisterously in return. 

"But today we closed ranks against this other pack. To be honest, that I wasn't expecting at all... Not from him." Bobby admitted more seriously, just to be fair. 

"I don't hope for anything like conciliation or something, but a cease-fire? Maybe?" Sam raised a speculative eyebrow. 

"Well, we'll see 'bout that." Bobby answered hesitently. "Better stay focus and wary. He knows more than he should and I don't like this full silver jacket thing either", he grumbled grimly. "He put down two wolves. That bothers me, son."

"Enemies."

"We should've handled it on our own, with no humans involved. What's between wolves, stays between wolves." Bobby said firmly with a bit worry in his voice. "Where's the boy?"

Sam looked around. In this whole mess he lost sight of the Omega and he knew how precious Cas became already to Dean. "Damn, is he lost again?" 

"Jo! Jo? Have you seen the O-boy? Where is he?" Bobby spotted his stepdaughter ten or so yards away and went to chat with her. Sam looked for his Alpha brother to check with him and report his cuddly toy is missing. Or whatever he was now. A mate? More like a toy-boy, judging this uncomplicated and one dimentional relation between these two. A very... um... horizontal relation, to put it modestly. Sam was aware of the kind of an activity Dean has been performing since the first time he... Wait! 

Did Dean _claim_ him? This funny-looking, blind boy, a bundle of nerves with a strange redolence, mixed sour odor of fear and pain with a faint note of something not quite... relevant and appropriate... Sam couldn't put a finger on it, he couldn't name it the proper word, but he knew there's something odd about this kid. Something not exactly right and kosher. 

But Dean likes him.

He snatched him the very same night he set his eyes on this skinny teen in ragged clothes. Cas had nothing but just a worn, frayed jeans and a faded cotton tee, two or three sizes bigger than him. How Dean even found this wretch attractive? Not only found but worth more effort, to set an ambush and take the kiddo, and... well... Sam swallowed after the thought hit him. Claim. Dean claimed Cas. Real claim with big C. 

That was this word, the correct one. He didn't _abduct_ him or _stole_ him from his pack, or plain _mounting_ him, just to satiate himself after weeks of celibacy. 

The claim.

That sounds serious.

Is this for life? Who is he now? Cas? Is he Dean's... mate? 

Sam opened eyes wider, while the obvious conclusion was drawn finally and lit up in his mind like a bulb. 

No, no, no, no, no... It's not possible. It is not possible at all! Dean is not that kind of guy! Not into long term... anything! He's not even dating anyone longer than a week! Never! Well, once he fell for this girl in Cape Girardeau but he hasn't spoke about her since then and now what? A CLAIM out of blue?

And what about Lisa, for the Old Wolf! 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

"I'm not goin' with you anywhere! I'm not going! I'm not going! You can't tell me!" Cas pushed Alpha away and hid behind the trunk of an blackjack pine.

"I see you." Dean said with the hands on his hips. "Stop clowning and get in here."

"I'm not going." Cas crouched with a fierce expression, clearly conveyed that even wild horses could not drag him from where he sits. "I'll stay here."

"Prefer this fat Alpha you call uncle find you and hand to lumberjacks for few bucks?" Dean asked mildly. 

Cas bit his lip for a short moment of consideration. He leaned from behind the trunk (just a little). "Sheriff will find me. Help me. She promised and she will." He replied hopefully, sounding to Dean like a naive, childish prattle. "In the name of the law. I'll wait here for her. You can go. No one stops you. Bye."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"You can NOT stay alone in the forest. You just can't and I won't let you. Your sheriff won't come, because I told her I'm taking you home. I let you play with freedom this one time and that didn't end well, did it? Now, get your ass in gear and go!" He raised his voice, losing patience.

"NO!" Cas squealed and hid again.

"Oh, you little shit!" Dean grabbed him like a doll, threw over his shoulder and stood up. "End of discussion. We're going anyway, like it or not."

"Leave me! Let me go!" Omega protested loudly, trying to slip off the Alpha's arm but he failed. Dean was strong and hardly noticed Omega's wriggles. Cas began to beat him in desperation with his small fists. 

Dean threw him to the ground, Omega cried triumphantly at this result, but at the very moment he was turned around and get spanked. The first two clouts he could withstand, but the third had him hiss. The fourth and fifth hurt as hell. The next forced him to run.

"Lesson learned!" Dean said, satisfied, watching his Omega climbing up the narrow path. "Watch on the road!"

"I hate you!" Omega threw a stone at him and speed up, before Dean could catch him. "You're stupid! You're not my Alpha! I have no Alpha! I am my own Alpha!"

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that..." He said, but not too loud, so as not to provoke more tantrums and hissy fit.

Cas was sulking, but had no other choice like to run obediently. Dean Winchester urged him and spanking was terrible experience. Not because it hurts, Cas would survive the pain, he was used to the pain. Worse than sore bottom was the way Dean treated him. Humiliating him, that is. Like Cas is nothing, like he's a slave or a pet on the leash! 

And scared him. Cas was really mortified by him and frightened and abashed by the _things_ he's been doing to him without mercy and that made him angry and desperate to free himself from Alpha's mastery. Where's the Sheriff lady? Where is she? Maybe Dean killed her? Maybe he killed her so she could not prevent him to torment Cas anymore? 

She was human, not wolf. Dean could kill her easly, if he thought it's necessery. Poor Sheriff lady. She sounded like a nice person and offered help. Now Cas was sure Dean killed her. She was just an obstacle and Dean didn't tolerate any difficulties or resistance on his way. 

Cas tried to rub secretly his poor beaten buttocks to ease the pain and tingling. But it was not so easy to soothe the severe sensations and keep the pace. He had to hold his one arm straight forward, attempting to sense anything he might bump into. He leaned on the other hand when he stumbled. The path was becoming increasingly steep and stony. He stumbled again, and this time was not able to support himself, lost balance and slid off, painfully tearing the skin on his hands and knees. "I probably tore my pants", he thought with regret. 

"Show me." Dean caught up with him, crouched and gave him a plastic bottle of water and a chocolate candy bar. He pour some water from the other bottle on the scratches to clean them a bit from dirt. "No band-aid needed. You'll heal. A few scabs, that's all... Rest five minutes. I have to think."

Cas wolfed down the goody with two or three voracious bites. Oh, he was so hungry and tired. Dean gave him another candy with different flavour and Cas moaned with delight, baffling both of them, Dean and himself as well. To hide that confusing reaction of his own traitorous body, he asked with mouth full of chocolate.

"About what?"

"How to carry you through the mountain. We're not even properly entered the hill and you are already injured. And ahead of us is a really difficult route." Dean began to worry a little. 

"God! Dean! I was looking for you everywhere! Cas?" Sam exclaimed with relief at their sight and run to his brother.

"Cas is with me, where were you?" Dean faked the angry face. "You supposed to watch over him!"

"Sorry, I was just..." Sam began to explain himself, but Alpha silenced him by a short gesture. 

"Doesn't matter now. Got the leash?"

"No! Not the leash, please!" Cas clasped his hands, begging tearfully.

"Stop fooling!" Dean cut him off harshly, checking Omega's belt loops by a few rapid jerks and then the metal buckle. The thick leather strap seemed rather solid. It was mentioned to hold beasts way to stronger and heavier than Omega. 

"Should work..." Alpha decided eventually. "We have no other security. We have to improvise..." He muttered, tying the ends first to his own belt and second to Cas, arranging a kind of makeshift harness. "Now, if you'd want to fall down from the crag into the precipice, it slows you down, and I'll have a time to catch you."

Omega thought briefly it's a good idea, if he fell along with the Winchester. At least he would do the world a favor and got rid of the ferocious Alpha.

"You can't." Dean guessed his thoughts and snorted with laughter. "I'm too big, too strong and I see what you're doing."

"I slipped and fell and you didn't catch me." He pointed out dryly, swallowing the last gulp of water.

"Stop shooting off your mouth!" Dean grabbed him by the arm, forced him to stand up and pushed on the path. Omega defiantly turned around, walked two steps down, becoming very close to Alpha. The slope of the underfoot evened their heights and if Omega was able to see probably he would look straight into the eyes of Dean.

"You can drag me anywhere, to the top of some mountain or to hell or to your house, but you can't make me to respect you! To like you!" He said, frowning and tilting his head. Wide open blue eyes were focused with earnest and eager attention, as if he really gazed at Dean and it made Alpha shiver, though he knew it's just an illusion, 'cause those entrancing, beautiful eyes are damaged and sightless. 

Dean licked his lip. He glanced at Sammy, who wisely passed by and rushed to Bobby. Soon they were all alone again. Dean suddenly pulled Cas close and kissed him passionately, hungry with no gentleness. Again he felt this metallic taste on the tongue. Acrid smell of fear, resentment.

He loosened the grip, but didn't let him go completly. 

"You're stupid and you don't know a shit!" He said with anger and disappointment.

"I'm blind and I can't defend myself. And you attack me, because I am weak and defective and faulty and can't fight back! It's easy to beat me and take me on a leash! So easy, when I can't fight back! You're just like Phehiljah! And Uriel! You're not any better! I am a trash, but you are not any better!" 

Dean flushed as he's been slapped.

"You are not weak! Nor defective! You are not a trash!" He almost chocked and took a step back to calm himself. Then he went past him and began to walk up the hill, trying hard to breath steady and not to punch the rock on his left.

Omega followed, without waiting for a moment, when the leash streches and pulls him along. He could again fall over and Dean won't help him, no. He can't rely on Alpha. On any Alpha at all, nor Dean, nor Uriel, no one. He got it, he learned his lesson. Stupid Omega.

Stupid, pathetic cripple. Phehiljah was right about him. He should've get drowned in the river, he should've get shot by this man with silver bullets! Why is he still alive? Why?

Why...

He wiped the tears in silence.

And they walked, and walked, and walked up to the mountain, scrambling up the steep hillside and over the rocks, hour by hour, as the exhaustive journey had no end. An endless efford without any rest or reward.

Dean led him on that leash into hell and Cas has at last came to terms with his fate. 

 

 

 

 


	12. THE SMILE

They walked hours in silence, during which Omega wondered what exactly does that mean: _you're not weak_. Of course he was weak! He was the weakest link in the whole pack. The last of all wolves, more vulnerable than anyone else, even females and pups! 

Dean was taller and much _much_ stronger. He could force him to kneel simply by pushing his neck with only one hand. He was able to hold him down, so that Omega can't move or run away. He was able to pick him up like Cas weights nothing and carry him aroud without slightest effort!

Cas felt the bandage on his arm, that reminded him about recent events by the rushing river.

The turbulent torrent didn't swayed Dean a bit. Alpha stood still, resisting the swift-flowling stream motionless like he was made of concrete and iron. He pulled Cas out of water before he almost get drowned, chased by Uriel's pack. It was Dean, not Uriel nor Phehiljah, who caught Omega and never let go, despite the constant, heavy pressure of the current, that tried to knock him over. Dean didn't lose his foothold even when Cas scrabbled at his field jacket desperate for a firm grip and support, fearing to sink like a stone. Cas clung to him hysterically and Dean did not lurched an inch. 

He was that strong.

And Cas was weak, isn't that obvious?

Why Dean denied this evident true of Omega's flawed nature? 

To comfort him, maybe?

A solace out of pity, that's all.

And then, on the spur of the moment Cas reached out in searching of Alpha, craving to touch of his strong, muscled body, so full of life and vital. Dean was everything that Cas wasn't, an antitype of weakness, helplessness, worthless... Dean radiated vast amounts of energy and so much self-confidence, that it was so tempting to get closer, as if Omega could soak up some of these qualities just staying nearby. 

Cas attempted to alleviate the painful longing for some sort of warmth and... some _thing_... or some _one_... who completes him, who could supply his deficiencies. Longing that suffocates him now and then and clenches his heart like he's about to die of lack of...

... ~~love~~ air. 

"Need rest?" Dean burst in on Cas's thoughts. "Wanna drink? Are you thirsty?"

Those questions startled him, he jumped and withdrew his hand. Dean stopped mid-step, sniffing.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't."

"You do. I know how you smell when you're scared. And you are right now, aren't you? So?"

Cas raised his eyebrow with surprise that Alpha might interest in his emotional state. Or he's just teasing?

"Tell me! Now." Dean demanded, not allowing refusal.

"I know what's going to happen." He said after a pause. "You'll beat me up again. And you will do... these other _things_."

Dean needed a sec to understand.

"What other... Ah! These!"

Cas leaned agaist the rocky wall of the mountain and lift his hand to half-open mouth, tapping his fingertips on his front teeth. He did so usually when he was upset. Dean has been learning a various number of Cas's small gestures that speak more than words. Omega's body language was not so hard to decipher, when you can actually scent him. After all Dean was an excellent hunter with a wolf-sensitive nose, no to mention a pair of sufficient working eyes. 

"Oh, come on!" He snorted. "Some of them were quite pleasant! Admit!"

He grinned broadly at the memory of some of _these_ _things_. Cas shook his head.

"No?" Dean was genuinely dumbfounded. "Um... Really? Not one?"

Well, yes. Of course. He noticed that Cas was not so eager or enthusiastic, but it must've been something that give him pleasure? Something that makes him... happy? Something that could relieve him from the distress and sexuall tension that Dean used to feel so often? It must have been _something._

"No." Cas replied without any doubt in his voice.

"No?" Dean frowned at this thought that he might actually... fail as a ~~lover~~ fucker. Pitcher. He was a damn good tireless stud, for goddammit! He was marvelous top, who pounds all night long like a pneumatic hammer with his... ~~big~~   ~~enormous~~ colossal dick. Nobody ever  complained! For goddamit father of all wolves!

Not that Dean ever stayed long enough to actually talk... you know... afterwards. To gather some useful feedback about the quality of his... um... _performance_. All those phone numbers and "call me later" proved clearly that he was on the safe side, so to speak.

Nevermind. He was _awesome_ and Omega should know that by now. 

Okay, let's be blunt about it. Dean was aware that their first time could've been probably difficult for the boy. Okay, not only could have been. It was. You don't have to be blind to notice that batshit crazy hysteria. He screamed and yelled and kicked and squirmed and fighted back as much as he can. Though, he couldn't do much. And he was so tight down there. So dry, that Dean had to spit on his own dick a few times to get enough slick to slide smoothly into his ass. And maybe not so much _slide_ into, but rather drill with hard thrusts and hefty shoves right in that sweet, hot hole. 

Yeah, well... Lovely memories! Dean sighed, droopy eyelids, daydreaming again of that pleasant sensation. He still got afterimages of Cas beneath him, bent over with his ass up in the air, ready and open for the taking.

They had not enough time for the foreplay, indeed. Dean had to make it quick. He had to claim this boy before someone cut in. Someone from the other pack. Dean wasn't sure whether they won't come after him for stealing the Omega and he wouldn't dare to risk of losing his trophy boy. So, yeah. The first time wasn't exactly as perfect, as it should be for both sides. Omega cried his eyes out and squealed like a stuck pig or as if Dean skinned and gutted him and then sprinkled with salt on the raw meat. Which he obviously didn't. What was this fuss all about?

Whining baby! That's not how a wolf should behave! Okay, he bleed a little. So what? Just a few tiny scrapes, some small bruises and minor cuts, caused unintentional, due to the haste and lack of preparing. Not a legit reason to cry. It will heal in no time, so why he makes an elephant out of a fly? 

Dean tried hard to make it up to him. He even kissed him now and then! Kisses supposed to be good, righ? And he tried to cuddle him before sleep. Well, maybe not so much _cuddle_ , 'cause you know, Alphas don't cuddle. At least not in a manly, wolfish Alpha manners, but Dean did cradle him protectively to demonstrate his affection. To humor him and assuage his fears. He did, didn't he?

Or at least he was full of good intentions to do that as soon as they come home. Would've been much easier if Cas displayed reasonable attitude and show some patience.

"You like'em?" Omega asked softly. "Um... these... things?" The last word came out in shy whisper. 

Dean did not know what to say.

"Yeah. Well. Very much." He continued to climb uphill, wondering again how is it possible that he felt so good and the Omega felt so bad about the very same thing at the same time? More or less same thing... Maybe Cas wasn't able to orgasm?

Dean had sex with a quite a large number of werewolves. And humans. With males. And females. Twosome, threesome, foursome... He had some experience and he thought he knows how to make his partner satisfied. At least to get the phone number on the next morning, a cup of hot coffee and a kiss with "call me later" request.  

Why Omega was so frigid and irresponsive?

What was wrong with that boy?!

Fuck dammit! Dean gritted his teeth with frustration.

They walked for another hour and a half without saying a word, each of them lost in his own somber thoughts. The weather changed for worse, mirroring their mood. Cold wind blew with growing force and Cas quivered despite his new, dry clothes Garth has gave him to change after Omega got drenched in the river.

The pathway became more narrow, craggy and much more precipitous than at the foot of the mountain. Cas was tired and hoped for some rest stop to recover his strength. 

Finally, they heaved up over the wide, flat ledge, where the whole pack gathered together, waiting for Alpha. They all cheered as soon they spotted Dean. Cas thought briefly that Uriel wouldn't allow his pack to show such disrespect and misbehavior. The pack is like an army, he used to say. Each member conforms to the rules, submissive to the authority of Alpha, faithful and obedient. 

Do Winchester's pack comply with Dean's commands? Yes, but they laughed loud at his presence! They made a hubbub and talked to him without permission! He wasn't half as Alpha as Uriel was. Cas wasn't sure what does that mean, but he's been noticing the differences. 

"Okay, folks! Unload your backpacks. Everybody. Chop-chop!" Dean urged them, clapping his hands. "Keep only food and water. Only necessary minimum. Sanitary products, blankets and clothes. Everything else just throw to the gorge. We won't need'em anymore."

All went silent and Cas almost felt the atmosphere has tensed. He didn't see their faces, but could imagine they were not happy. They probably stare at Alpha with question. Is he mad? They carried the precious cargo over the whole country! They risked their lives for those backpacks full of dragon's gold! Treasure!

Money!

An immense wealth, and what now? They have to throw it all away? Beacuse Alpha said so?

"We can't cross the mountain with such a burden. We _have_ to leave it here." Dean grabbed the backpack closest to Kevin and emptied it in a one, swift motion.

Kevin drew in the breath sharply, looking in disbelief at the packages wrapped in gray paper, falling to the bottom of the chasm.

"That bastard Uriel is behind us." Dean said calmly and Cas felt sick to his stomach. "They want to hunt us down and walk off with the cargo. This is our land, but we might stuck in the Devil's Throat. There's snow up there and we have no sufficient equipment. I didn't plan to pass the Black Bear Mountain." He stated outright. "But they've been sitting on my tail for the past few days, so... Not much choice here. This or an open faceoff."

He let them take it in, before continue. 

"I am sorry."

Cas almost choked himself at that confession.

"This all is on me." Dean's voice sounded solemnly but no too grimly, like he wasn't worried as much as Cas believed he should be. "But we can do it, light and fast without set the camps... in eight or ten hours."

"This scumbag lost two wolves and Omega boy." Bobby interrupted, pointing out. "He seeks for revenge."

"No, he seeks for gold." Dean corrected him mildly. "They didn't take the bodies and Omega meant nothing to him."

Cas flinched at this blunt remark. 

"We can hide the gold in a cave and come back later..." Kevin began, looking up the cliff. Dean raised his hand. Cas curled up against the rock, mostly to avoid the wind and also he tried to stay far from the leaders, as befits good Omega boy.

"Throw out everything." Said Dean flatly. Cas couldn't consider it quite as an order. But not as a request either. Dean didn't ask. He just told them what to do, expecting them to follow. And the tone! Cas was amazed that Dean's voice was so washed out emotions, as if they just chat about the weather or he asked someone to hand him the salt during family meal. 

But it wasn't salt! It was gold! Cas knew immediately they won't listen. His ~~old~~ pack wouldn't. Certainly they will riot at any minute! His ~~old~~ family wouldn't give away the treasure for any reason whatsoever. Besides, Uriel would never have told them to throw away anything of value. So, what's now? Seems Dean just made a big mistake and is about the very moment when he is no longer the Alpha. 

Well, he still  _will be_ an Alpha, technically, but not the Father Wolf, protector and leader, the most important in the pack, most respected and first among equals. Except there is no such thing as equality between werewolves and Cas wondered what happens next.

Not with Alpha, no. He couldn't care less about Dean Winchester.

But with him, Cas in person. Will they set him free? Maybe he can manage to find this Sheriff Jody's friend, this old man with silver bullets? Cas would like to pay respect at the poor Sheriff lady grave.

Then he might find some other policeman and ask for help. He was determined not to go back to Uriel and there is a short list of options at the table. He won't stay with Winchesters and he won't go to Uriel either way. His only recourse were people. 

He felt a little dizziness in his head, heart palpitated wildly in anticipation. To distract himself from the overwhelming flood of emotions, he focused on the voices and scents coming from around. He tried to predict who will become the new Alpha? Bobby? Maybe Sam? Sam was Beta, but he was very strong and tall as a tree! Dean said at one time that Sam is the strongest wolf in the pack and he can easly fight off multiple attackers. That's why Dean assigned him to guarding Cas. That's what he said one night, when he was in a particularly good mood after... _these things._

So, Bobby or Sam? Cas was optimistic, because either of them would very much likely to let him leave the pack without further questions. 

But to his surprise, instead of loud protests and rebellion only noises he heard were in fact... just a hurried bustle and _thumps_ of gold lumps falling to the scree and banging with distinctive rumble. 

With no hesitation or demur.

Cas crawled on all fours like a baby, who can't walk properly just yet. He found Jo and sniffed the air to recognize her mood. She patted his hand and said with relief.

"Much better now!" He heard her smiling. "So, Cas! How'd you do? You okay?"

"You're not upset?"

"Upset?"

"Mad! At Alpha." He muttered under his breath. "Because of gold."

"Nah! There are plenty more pebbles on the beach!" She said cheerfully. "It's not our first rodeo, you know. Besides, he's the Alpha. He knows what he's doing. Here, wear my polar fleece jacket. You are so thin it fits. I'm covered, I've got another and a winter parka. It was hot as hell in Texas, but here in Montana you need to keep your butt warm!" She giggled softly. "You don't wanna catch a cold?"

"No... Um..." He managed only to hum something, lost for words.

"Do you want a candy bar?"

Cas refused absentmindedly. He tapped his finger on the tooth, thinking. Uriel would have never let that happen. Zechariah and rest of the cousins and uncles wouldn't listen to him if he had.  And they all were very good trained and disciplineded, in contrast to Winchesters who seemed obstreperous and rowdy and not amenable to control. And yet somehow Dean persueded them to follow his instructions. 

Was he better Alpha than Uriel?

Cas didn't know, he couldn't tell the good Alpha from the bad. Alpha's authority and nature was not his business. Mighty First Wolf long, long ago created the very first pack, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Alphas to rule, Betas to be ruled and Omegas... well. Cas didn't know exactly what was the purpose of being Omega. To serve them all? They will be fine without Omegas. Omegas weren't any special, hadn't any unique skills, required to survive. They weren't good hunters or clever salesmen or tough farmers. Omegas were just a...

...well...

...how Uriel used to say...

(Cas hated this word and hated himself for being an Omega and as if that was not enough - a blind one)

...parasites.

"Get up." Dean stepped forward and gripped his arm. "Now you listen to me very carefully." He led him to the wall and began to explain. "We have to pass The Black Bear Mountain. Our lair is in the valley. Home. We need to climb up this steep cliff to the ridge and come down the shortest way as possible. The Devil's Throat. There is a path but not easy. We will use some security facilities as hooks, ladders and chains, that are fixed down to the rock. No need to afraid, okay?"

Cas's heart sank into stomach. 

"Wait, Alpha, I have never..."

"I know. I help you. I will stay close, so you won't be alone. Hear me?"

"Yes, but Alpha..."

"I'll tell you exactly what to do. There is no room for discussion and hysteria. Or throwing pebbles at me. You get it?"

"I'm blind! Dean, I don't see the path. I don't see the path! How am I suppose to climb if I don't see the path?!" He's panicked all of a sudden. "Please, Alpha, leave me here, I wait for Uriel, if they really coming after..."

"Shut up!" Dean barked sharply to silence him. "You've came quite far, as you haven't noticed. We are on the one third way up. Nobody stays behind, including you. Now, the fact that you don't see is your biggest advantage. Trust me. I will not let you fall. I know you're scared, but I'll be right next to you and will not let you fall." He repeated gently, emphasizing each word as to help Cas accept it and submit to him.

Cas nodded reluctantly. What else he could do? 

"There will be no hysteria." He promised, lowering his head in resignation. "And throwing stones. Or pebbles."

 _Mainly because,_ he thought, _where on a flat wall would I get the stones from?_

"Okay. Awesome!" Dean patted his shoulder with excitement, oblivious to Omega's secret temptations. "Remember: listen to my voice, do what I tell and everything will be allright. Oh! And... This is crucial..." He leaned over Cas and said with feigned seriousness. "Whatever you do, don't _look_ down!"

He laughed like a drain, ignoring Omega's hurt face.

 

* * *

 

It was not such a joke. Dean was right. Cas didn't see anything under his feet, thus the vertigo didn't affect him. He had no trouble with his inner ear, responsible for balance and he sensed a hard, steady surface underneath, solid enough to not get in panic. 

Dean asked him to move along at his pace, one step at a time, holding the chain and Cas did what he was told to. He dragged his feet without lifting them from the ground, right one first, then the left, then he paused to balance his body and breath in, breath out, and repeat the operation from the start. Right foot, left foot, a pause, shifting the weight back to the other leg, breath in, breath out. Another step, until Dean told him to stop.

It was easier than he expected, especially when Dean says: "Now, four inches to the right. There is a small level difference, but only two or three inches. Got it? Okay. Right hand on the chain, move to the anchor. Feel it? Okay, nice. Now stop and wait for me. The chain is tensed, but that's because of my weight. Nothing's wrong. You're safe. Lean a little forward, use your weight as a lever. Very good! Relax your muscles. Easy... Cas, easy, it's not a race. Deep breath, I wanna hear you breathing! Outta boy. Now. Big step. Ten inches and careful, it's tricky. You have only a half feet wide shelf uder, so try on first, find the best prop. Comfy? Cas? Talk to me."

"Yeah. Dean, it's enough for me to stand."

"Awesome. Move the body weight on the right foot and just as you're sure that you comfortable, grab the hook. It's on your shoulder level."

And so it went, slowly, step by step, word by word, they were moving up the steep, bare cliff, with an abyss behind their backs. Dean not even once gave him the wrong instructions and Cas soon ceased to think about whether he can trust him or not. He began to understand why the other wolves obeyed Dean's orders, even if that meant to lost the gold.

Cas was never really familiar with the concept of ownership. He never had to deal with money. He had never anything that belonged to him, except the backpack, which he got from Dean, and a few hours later it was stolen by Phehiljah. Cas did not comprehend the desire to possess, manifested by others, especially Alphas, like Uriel and Dean. He didn't quite grasp, what Dean actually has in mind when he says "I got you. You're mine."

Omega understood rather being owned than own something. He belonged to the pack. To his family.

Once. And now?

To Dea...

Um.

Not to him. No.

But it would be nice to belong to someone.

"I'm here", said Dean, when Cas lifted his face, searching for his voice. "Stay focused! Keep moving."

And Cas realized with astonishment, that these peremptory issued commands actually help him to carry on. Dean's confidence and dominant demeanor spoke volumes, bringing him comfort. Dean knows what to do, it only takes to obey his orders and the climbing turns out to be not that difficult. Of course, the climbing itself was strenuous for muscles, but not so arduous as he was afraid at the beginnig. He simply held the chain and put the feet in places, where Dean told him.

Cas felt safe because someone was there for him, watching over his clumsy baby steps, keeping pace with him, though his dawdling and woeful lack of fitness. It seemed together they were able to accomplish the impossible. At least impossible for him, a blind twerp, who was a burden, a trouble-maker. A pest. 

Uriel told him once, that he is a parasite and a slacker, who mooch off for food without any valuable contribute to the family income. Cas worked hard, performing daily household chores from dawn to dusk, such as cleaning toilets, making beds, moping the floors, taking the rubbish out, yet there were tones of things he wasn't capable to do due to his blindness and therefore he had to rely on his pack members to provide for him.

So, he was do-nothing really, a ballast. 

"Uriel wanted to get rid of me for years", he grasped with understanding. Who would want to deal with someone as handicapped as he was?

Yet, he stood here, on the rocky, narrow ledge. He managed not to fall down nor get smashed on the ground (at least not yet). He was panting like a dog, but he's been climbing up this mountain for last few hours by himself. 

With a help from this strange Alpha. 

A little help.

But still on his own legs.

"I am doing it right now", he thought with sudden pride. "I am."

A new feeling warmed him from the inside. Not quite recognizable. Not so often experienced during his life, so he needed time to identify and name it.  _Satisfaction_. Yeah. Pride. Self-respect. That's what he felt right at this very moment. He would like to Phehiljah could see him. And Zechariah. And uncle Uriel. Even Gabriel.

"I wonder if he would make a joke out of me? Would he still consider me as a loser?", Cas puzzled over this new concept, that no matter what Gabriel or Phehiljah or even uncle Uriel might to think about him, he has proven himself to be strong enough to meet Alpha's expectations. Yeah, that's true, he lags behind, but he didn't give up. 

"I'm not as weak as I thought. I am not. Am not." He enjoyed silently in his mind. 

Dean looked up at him, surprised when caught a whiff of a sweet blossoms. Then he saw a small smile on Omega's face. The smile was not meant for him, but beamed his face nonetheless. Cas bowed his head in concentration on careful steps, but never stop smiling to himself. Dean grinned back broadly, even though Cas couldn't see it.

The wind blew gentle waves and Dean sniffed in deeply, trying to figure out this boy's emotions. Cas was happy. _Well, not elated_ , Dean corrected himself, _but quite content_. 

"You're doing well." He praised him and Cas lifted up his chin to meet his gaze, staring at him with those blind eyes, both coloured with the clear sky blue, so vibrant and intense, that the sight took Dean's breath away for a second or so. No to mention, his heart skipped a beat as if he's had his first teenage crush. He hasn't. The boy was just a... recreation. Yeah, that's the best word for that. A nice thing to play in free time. That's all.

But he couldn't help to gawking at him with this silly smile, that makes him feel stupid and happy, and stupid again, and more happy. Overjoyed in fact.

And then Cas smiled wider, from ear to ear, showing small dimples in his rosy cheeks.

Dean gasped. "Oh my..."

"What?" Omega immediately frowned with alarm.

"Nothing!" Dean laughed.

"Something's wrong?"

"Everything is fine. 'S fine. Really." He assured him. "Everything is all right. And you do excellent job here." Dean praised the boy to cheer him up and encourage him to continue the effort. 

"Are you making fun of me?" Cas bristled, looking half offended, half crestfallen, clearly mistrusting Alpha's kindness.

"No. No jokes at your expense. I promise." Dean hurried to explain, but oddly he wasn't able to articulate the full sentence. "It's just... Um... You... Okay, um... It's just that you have..."

"What?" Cas asked gloomily, bracing himself for another fault-finding and bitter reproaches or cruel jokes.

"The most beautiful smile I've ever seen. You know? Um. Yes." Dean grunted and immediately gave him a series of elaborated instructions full of details on how to take the next few steps.

Cas focused on his words, shuffling exactly as Alpha asked him to, taking cautious paces one by one. He wasn't smiling anymore, but the happy scent has been back, emanating from his body and hair with a new force. The sweet aroma drifted up around them both in a fine mist, suspended in the midair, not giving in to gusts of wind, nor dissipate, nor evaporate into nothing, but repeatedly hit Dean's nose by an alluring wafts. 

 

 


	13. THE FATIGUE

“What's up?” Dean came to Cas close enough for Omega to touch his outstretched hand. „Come on. We need to speed up a little.”

Cas shook his head. Dean was about to shout at him to stop throwing a hissy fit and being so much diva all the time, when he detected Omega’s fear and noticed that Cas barely held the chain in trembling hands.

„What again?" He asked, trying to sound calm and gentle to placate this annoying pup. „What's wrong? Why did you stop? Want me to repeat instruction? Cas, I know you’re tired, but you have to focus on…”

Cas shook his head again, this time slightly bending his knees. He gripped the chain firmly with one hand, immobilizing it in the elbow crook and pressed the iron links tightly to his chest, and the other hand feverishly reaching for the leash, jerking the buckle with increasing panic. „Set me free... Set me free, get me out of this!”

„Stop it!” Dean seized his wrist. „What did I say? What. Did. I. Say? Obey! Don’t panic. Look at me, pup. Hear me? Can you hear me? Cas! You hear what I say?” Cas was about to crouch down numbly, with almost any strength left in his muscles and Dean realized he’s worn out. He rested his one foot on a very narrow rock, holding on for dear life to the chain, his body shaken and his face white as sheet. "Dammit, boy. Don't swoon me here!"

Cas looked almost comical with his fine, tiny ass up in the air, hanging over the cliff, but Dean didn’t laugh at all. They were two thirds high of the steep crag and only a half-foot wide ledge separated them from the chasm and a rocky bottom of the gorge beneath. Their only points of security were these fissures just for a finger width, tapering shelfs jutted out from the mountainside and this old, crappy chain that Dean could comfortably grasp with his large hands, but the boy was smaller and much weaker and now it was almost impossible for him to stand up, not to mention to take any step farther.

„I'm holding you. Do not move. Listen to my voice. Hear my voice, Cas. I’m holding you. You won’t fall. I promise. Just listen to me, pup, okay?” Dean began to talk to him out of panic attack, simultaneously improving his position against the wall. „Nothing bad will happen... I promise. I'm gripping you and won’t let you fall.”

"No!", said Omega, raising his eyes, big and almost black with fear. „Throw the leash, or I'll drag you down with me. I’m too heavy. I’m tired, Alpha. Just leave me here and go, catch up your pack. They need you. I just... I just... Just let me…" He adjusted his hold on the chain, but his fingers began to slide down feebly and he whimpered like a newborn puppy.

„No fucking way, you little shit!” Dean snarled at him with the tone of voice more menacing and insistent than usual. „Get your ass in gear! Where’s your place? Hey! Talkin’ to you, you lazy bastard! Where's your place?”

The Omega answered through the tears: “At your… at your… feet…” He stammered. “At your feet…”

„Yes, good boy. Good boy! Now cut this bullshit and listen! I'm right next to you. I'm right here and I won't let you fall, but you have to take one step to get closer, so we both stand on the same shelf. You can do it, it's super easy and I tell you what to do and you can do it, because you went so far already."

"No, no, no, no... Let me go, let me die here... I'm tired..." Cas groaned and wailed hysterically and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, pup! Stop bleating like a goatling! Come here, take your place. Be a good Omega and take your place. Come here, you can do it.” He urged him, still holding his wrist and waiting for Omega to make a very shaky move toward. First left foot. Then the hips, a smooth sway, very fetching if anyone asked Dean. Then the right foot, just an inch or so. Dean was ready to catch him at any time, but Cas managed to come closer, as close as he could to his Alpha. „Okay. You did well”, praised him gently. “Now take your place."

And the Omega obediently crouched, strained to the limits of stamina. Dean had to lead him to a more comfortable position. „Turn to me, right side to the wall. You can tell right from left, right? Of course you can, you’re not stupid. Good boy, good boy. I’m holding you, I won’t drop you off. I promise. Now, you have enough space under your feet, set them one behind another. Yes, exactly. You did well. Comfy?”

Omega nodded, maneuvering carefully with his limbs. Dean appreciated the pup was blind as the immense sky above and the depth below could terrified him to death. The mountains were majestic and stupefying and the last thing Dean wanted was the stupid Omega benumed and overwhelmed by the magnitude of the Black Bear Rock. Or it was the second thing he tried to avoid, the first was Cas wrecked and smashed on the boulders, which was so close to when Omega started to weep and wobble.

„Now let me off your hand and you catch me by the leg. Do it fast. Ready? For three. I count…” Cas nodded nervously again, but he fulfilled the order like a soldier. For a moment, Dean had the feeling that Omega would fall off the wall, but they both grabbed each other: Cas clutched his jeans, and he pulled Cas by his henley’s collar. „Okay. We good. Rest.” Dean held them both together, leaning against the wall, secured with the chain, wondering what to do next.

Cas was apparently too tired to continue the climbing. They could neither stop nor turn back. And leaving him was not an option. Shit!, he thought and hissed some naughty curses just to ease the pressure. The pack was far way ahead, probably at the top, waiting for their stupid Alpha to carry the pup up. They must laugh at him right now for his mulish stubbornness. Why didn’t he listened to Bobby? He should’ve left the boy in the woods or with this martinet sheriff Jody. One problem less on his head.

But…

Dean looked down at Cas, who clung onto his thigh desperately but with more calm on his face. His eyes were back bright blue, not fear-black anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief once or twice and visibly loosened his muscles and posture. He felt safe with Dean, Alpha knew it and smiled with a small satisfaction.

Cas indeed felt a little more safe, remembering the times when he was resting in the forest while Dean stood nearby. Sam brought something to eat and water, gave him a warm, wool blanket. Cas fell asleep often after a meal and Dean patiently waited till he’s awake. These were good times, he thought with sudden and overwhelming longing for this moments of serenity, so rare in his life.

He realize with surprise that Dean never punished him when Cas sat like this, on the ground at his feet. He never teased him then, just kept himself busy with other things, like commanding the pack and talking with Sam or Bobby over Omega’s head like Omega wasn’t even there. Or he ate the meat, asking Cas if he wants some more roasted venison, a hot piece of a juicy haunch, straight from the pot, with a slice of bread. Oh, the bread was a little stale, dried and crumbly, but Cas never complained.

Yeah, good times.

No one bothered him in this new pack. No one made laugh at him or scared him or took an advantage because of his blindness. Although Dean sometimes treated him cruelly while he… well, how to put it… while he performed these things… But there was no Phehiljah who was so mean to Cas, pushed him and jostled him roughly, snatched Cas’s things and this little food Omega was allowed to have (Cas still could not come to terms with the loss of his backpack and the precious jar of honey). There was no Gabriel, who mocked him, oh mocked him mercilessly, and only sometimes showing a bit of kindness, never in the presence of others.

Cas respired freely again. If anyone would ask (although no one did) if he had to choose, he would rather have Jo and Sam and Ellen than Phehiljah, Uriel, Zacharias or even Gabe. He would have missed a bit for Balthazar and Anna, but they weren’t close anymore, not as they used to be when they were kids. They didn’t involve when someone harmed him. They remained silent and distanced.

Maybe because he was no-goodie, not worth a penny? Maybe they found out eventually how despicable monster he really was? „Okay. Holiday’s over. Time to go.” Dean pulled him up by the collar. Cas got up reluctantly, sliding his hand over the Alpha’s body without letting it off for a second. He stood so close, one hand on the chain and the other on Dean's belt, just like in the river. Dean’s scent was strong and somewhat smoky in the throat, with rough, uncomfortable texture, like the smell of tar or pine resin, yet Cas inhaled it eagerly and almost with pleasure. „Can we get back down to the valley?" He asked hopefully, though he knew the answer. „That’s where we’re going. To the valley on the other side” said Dean. “We’re going back home, Cas.”

The impression of pleasure vanished immediately. The Alpha’s scent reminded him of pain and violence and Cas wished to turn away, wished to bury his nose in the crook of his own elbow and shield himself from this alarming stench. He wanted to tell Dean: it is not MY home! But what’s the point of arguing with him? Dean doesn’t care, obviously.

„I don’t think I can." He confessed with sparkles of tears in those magnetic, blue eyes, in which Dean was so… trapped. The Omega tilted his head and unexpectedly for himself (and for Dean) leaned his cheek against the Alpha’s arm. „I'm sleepy.”

„Three hooks from us is a ladder. It has twenty rungs. It leads to a wide shelf under some kind of… a small roof.” Dean had some troubles describing the world Cas couldn’t see. “If we get there we can sit down, have a drink and eat. I will not let you sleep, but you will be able to rest for a fifteen minutes or so. Okay?”

Cas knew that there was no other way out, and he replied obediently “yes”.

These were the longest three hooks they have ever made. Each step demanded a terrible effort of the whole body. Cas felt the muscles he did not even know he had. They all cried: I'm here! I hurt you! I am the pain! I AM THE PAIN!

He wasn’t smiling anymore. He felt any proud of himself, Uriel was right. Phehiljah was right. The Omega was hopeless case, a loser, fool and nitwit! The weakest of the litter, a runt. Stupid Dean! Why did he even take him? For what? He should’ve leave him in the woods or hand him to the sheriff woman. He should sell him to the lumberjacks for a few dollars! Cas would’ve liked better seven shaggy lumbereres without sheets over these hooks, chains, wind and cold! Oh, and these monotonous moves: one step to the right, shift the weight on right foot, shuffle the left to the right, and again, one step right…

„What’s now?” Dean asked harshly. “Why you’re crying this time?” „I am useless! I can’t do it!” He burst out regretfully. „Let me die here alone! Let me go! I will fall down into that chasm and crash into pieces and all your troubles will over!”

„Quit the drama, princess." He interrupted to end this nonsense. „You've got only two steps to the ladder. Get your ass up and go!”

„No! I don’t! I won’t! I don’t want to! You’re not my Alpha! Not my Alpha!" Cas yelled in anger uncommon in Omegas, but he took another step. And a half-step more. Two inches more. He felt Dean behind, his big hand touched his wrist and pulled him up with force. Dean made him to grip the iron bar…

„Feel it? It's here. The ladder. You did it, pup." He said almost softly. "Now, upstairs. I let you sit and rest.” Encouraged him to the one more effort, to keep the momentum that allows him reach the safe place. He grabbed Cas's butt and helped him up.

“You do?” Cas asked in disbelief.

“Yes! Boy, you're heavy as a sack of stones! Less talk, more action!” Scowled at him. “Please.” He pushed Cas’s body onto the next two rungs. The boy was so weak, he barely moved his thin legs and Dean promised to himself that as soon they came home, Cas has to gain some weight. And muscles. And improve his stamina. More food, some excercises... He planned and smiled at the thought how they both could run together after a solid breakfast and then do something naughty in the woods, when nobody could pry. But first they need to cross over this friggin' mountain and the farther they get, the harder it seems to achieve.

The blood was buzzing in Omega’s ears like a waterfall and his lungs burn living fire at every breath. He didn’t know when and how exactly Dean hauled him up, but eventually he felt a wide, flat rock beneath him, like this mossy-grown bench in old park, when he used to walk with his Granny Anna. He sat down, exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. The shelf seemed suddenly a soft couch, padded down with fluffy cushions. His legs dangled loosely from the edge. Oh, what a delight! What a joy and solace, just sitting here with clear mind. And empty stomach, Cas thought. But at this very moment Dean gave him a bottle of water (he drank everything to the last drop) and a chocolate. Cas munched the whole bar with a few greedy bites.

„Rest. Rest..." Dean locked him in his bear hug, leaned back against the stony wall, so Cas could sprawled on top of him awkwardly but surprisingly comfortable, with a cheek on Alpha's flat, muscular chest. The Omega boy could hear his steady, strong heartbeat, opposed to his own heart, that almost jumped out of his throat. The regular rythm calmed him down as a lullaby. Dean's embrace warmed him up like a duvet, so the boy yawned again and again, wide and loudly.

"For someone who'd never been in the mountains, you're doin' great!"

"I do?" Omega muttered in amazement, beating sleepiness.

„Over time, you will hopping here and there like a Bambi!" Dean laughed, ruffling his hair.

„I will?"

"Yeah, you will. Just have to trust me and you will see how easy it is." Dean's voice was filled with pride, that he managed to bring this shaky boy so far, despite all these obstacles and warnings Bobby gave him.

"I won't see anything." Cas yawned the millionth time and explained politely: „I'm blind, remember?"

"You're stubborn and disobedient." Dean said roughly. "But you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen..."

"I'm beautiful?" Cas repeated quietly.

"I didn't say you are..." Dean protested not so resolutely. „Only... well, I meant... you're okay. Pretty enough... that's all. Go to sleep."

„You said: most beautiful you've ever seen." Insisted Cas.

"Quite nice at best, I meant. Sleep!"

"I am!" Cas smiled. "You think I am pretty."

„You were tired and now you're so chatty!" Dean pointed out gruffly. "Go to sleep! I don't have all day for waste. I thought the Omegas are shy and humble, not vain and a compliment seekers. I think I got a broken copy." He grumbled like an old grouch. 

Cas wanted to answer something, but he just muttered incomprehensibly. Dean looked at his dark hair and flushed cheeks. He really shouldn't let him fall asleep. They ought to hurry, catch up with the rest of the pack. They were heading to the last, most difficult part before returning home: the descent to the valley. They should go. They should go. The fifteen minutes long gone and Dean should wake up the boy and make him climb. "We don't have the time, Snow White", he whispered with unexpected affection.

Cas opened his mouth and drooled Dean's flannel shirt.

"Okay" Dean decided. "Another quarter, but that's it, pup. No more naps, it's not a friggin' SPA."

Cas snored.

 

 


End file.
